Harry Potter and the Elements of Life
by Krystal Lily Potter
Summary: FINISHED Join Harry, Hermione, Ron and two new characters in their 5th year with danger, death, heirlooms, powers, new friends and new romances HHr. 2003/2004.
1. 01 The Three Potters

**Harry Potter and the Elements of Life **

**By:** Krystal Lily Potter

**Chapter One:** The Three Potters 

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, etc...

**Summary:** My twist of Harry's 5th year. Join Harry, Hermione, Ron and two new characters in their 5th year with danger, death, heirlooms, powers, new friends and new romances *H/H* Other couples coming soon  
**  
Note:** This is revised, I had a different Author's note up here but I decided to take the one from up here off, the ones after the story though are untouched...I just decided to make this look a bit neater!

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter clapped along with all his fellow Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, for Gryffindor had won the house cup over Slytherin once again...although spirits weren't as high as they should have been. The Hufflepuffs were especially somber.  
  
For less then a week ago Cedric Diggory, a 7th year Hufflepuff was murdered by the one with many names: The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, Tom Morvolo Riddle. Voldemort.  
  
The only ones in the school that knew exactly what happened were Professor Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter...also Sirius Black...Harry's godfather knew.  
  
All everyone else knew was he was just...murdered by Voldemort.  
  
The feast began but Harry didn't touch his food...he felt too sick. It was all his fault, Cedric, the Tri-wizard cup, Voldemort, death, Harry.  
  
"Harry."  
  
He suddenly broke out of his thoughts as Professor Dumbledore walked up to him and said, "I'd like to talk to you in my office...I have something to explain to you."  
  
Harry nodded, got up and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's eyes never once leaving his frame.  
  
"Poor Harry," Lavender Brown...another 4th year Gryffindor said also watching Harry.  
  
Ron nodded and started talking to Lavender but Hermione sat there, just staring at the door that Harry had just left through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry with his pale blue eyes...only some of the normal twinkle could still be seen in them.  
  
"I'll get strait to the point...Harry I want you to stay at Hogwarts over the summer with Minerva, Remus, Sirius, and myself," Albus said to the raven hair teen.  
  
Harry suddenly had a real smile on his face for the first time since Cedric death and said, "Thank you."  
  
"But of course it'll be for learning...well sort of. I know I should have told you along time ago Harry but...you have more family then just the Dursley's," Dumbledore said to him.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide and he stuttered, "W-w-what?"  
  
"You are not an only child...infact you are the oldest and only boy of a group of triplets.you have two sisters." (Dumbledore)  
  
"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T THEY GO TO THE DURSLEY'S TOO?"  
  
Harry wasn't mad...just shocked and very curious.  
  
"Because...you were the only one Voldemort was interested in...and James and Lily knew that. They didn't want you hurt at all mind you but knew it'd be better to split you all up.they sent your sisters to separate Muggle families...that were friends of Lily's and Lily and James wanted to keep one of you so they kept their only son. Harry the task I want you to do right away is find them, bring them back here and I want YOU to be the teacher and teach them the basics so they will be in 5th year like your self...but if you don't want to...it's your choice," Dumbledore finished.  
  
Harry looked at him and said, "YEAH! Of course I'm gonna find them...I'll make sure I do. Also Professor, in my spare time this summer can I take extra classes?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "When would you like to leave to find them?"  
  
"Now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Come on or else we'll miss the train!" Ron yelled as he and Hermione ran across the Great Hall to Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "I'm getting home a different way this year."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Dumbledore and he nodded.  
  
"OK Harry...we'll invite you over later this summer," Ron said and turned around and started walking away.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and said, "You should get going too."  
  
She nodded and said, "See you later?"  
  
Harry nodded and Hermione gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek and said, "BYE!" Then ran after Ron.  
  
Harry's blushed and Professor McGonagall said, "Turning into a ladies man like your father Harry."  
  
Harry blushed harder and said, "Can I just go look for them now?"  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded.  
  
"We already located them...you just need to find them, and their names are Jasmine and Gemma," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "How am I getting there?"  
  
"Port Key."  
  
"Great," Harry said with a sigh...he hated Port Keys.  
  
"So am I aloud to use magic this summer?" Harry asked them.  
  
"We got permission from the ministry of magic to say you can use magic from now on in...you just gotta learn more," McGonagall told him.  
  
"OK...well I best be going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A young teenager sat on the steps of her small house thinking.  
  
She was 14, turning 15 on July 31st and had mid back length raven black hair that was slightly wavy, light tan skin, was thin, seemed to have a liking to purple and had sparkling emerald green eyes.  
  
She lived with friend of her mother...her dead mother. They never spoke on Lily Potter or her husband James Potter but when they did the names Harry Potter and Gemma Potter always popped up too.  
  
Her name was Jasmine Lily Potter; she was smart, loved reading and writing but at times had an adventurous streak in her.  
  
**_(AN: Bless her heart...she's got something in common with Harry. JK)_**  
  
There was a sudden knock on the front door and her 'aunt' Amber Carroll went to open it.  
  
There was a bit of talking, some arguing then a gasp.  
  
Jasmine got up to see what happened just as her 'uncle' Ryan Carroll walked out and said, "Jasmine...there's someone here to...er...see you."  
  
She looked at Ryan weirdly; he was never at a loss of words before.  
  
She walked in anyways and nearly chocked at what she saw.  
  
She had a picture of her parents and there was no mistaken this guy.  
  
His was talking to Amber and had short but shaggy hair, was skinny but looked like he was starting to build up some. His hair was raven black like hers, his eyes were hidden behind glasses but she could still see they were the same sparkling emerald green as the irises in her eyes.  
  
But she could help but notice the weird suit he was wearing.  
  
Sure it mostly looked like a school uniform, black dress pants, a black vest-sweater, a white dress shirt, a gold and red streaked tie but the weird thing was he had this long black robe around him with a gold and red symbol of a lion on a crest with the name Gryffindor on top of it.  
  
He looked over at her and said, "You must be Jasmine."  
  
"Yes I am, and you are?" Jasmine replied.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, your half an hour older brother," He said with a slight bit of amusement in his voice.  
  
She gasped; she didn't think he was lying. Amber and Ryan often said she looked like Lily with her father's hair color; well this boy looked like James with her mother's eyes.  
  
She rounded to Amber and Ryan and said, "You never told me I had anymore family."  
  
"Lily and James told us not to...they had to split you all up," Amber said slightly stunned by the cold tone of voice Jasmine used.  
  
"Actually you've got more family then just me," Harry replied.  
  
She turned to him and said, "What?"  
  
"You have an aunt, Petunia Dursley, who was mom's sister, her husband Vernon Dursley and their son, our cousin Dudley Dursley, although they're all Muggles," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"Muggles?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Non-magic people, but you'll understand later on," Harry told her.  
  
"Woah, hold it a minute...magic? There's no such thing!" Jasmine cried out.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Yes there is."  
  
"No there isn't."  
  
"Yes there is!"  
  
"No there isn't!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say yes again but said, "OK I don't wanna start arguing...so you don't believe in magic huh?"  
  
Jasmine folded her arms and said, "There's no scientific way magic can be possible."  
  
Harry sigh and said, "Dear sister of mine, magic is to wizard and witches what science is to Muggles, what about all those things there are no scientific explanation too? All these monsters and all these Myths created. Magic is real. I should know I'm a wizard myself and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Prove it," She replied.  
  
Harry smirked and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
Jasmine's eyes went wide when she saw Harry hold out a wand, say a spell and her aunt started floating in the air!  
  
"It is real, but why are you telling me?"  
  
Harry put Amber down then said, "I'm here to take you to Hogwarts...you and Gemma that is?"  
  
"Gemma?"  
  
"Our other sister...half an hour younger then you...kinda funny...we were all exactly a half and hour apart when we were born."  
  
"So? What now?"  
  
"Well, sorry Mr and Mrs Carroll...but I have to take Jasmine with me," Harry said to them.  
  
They nodded and Ryan said, "We knew somebody would someday."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Come on Jasmine."  
  
"But my stuff," She started.  
  
"It's ok, it'll be transported to Hogwarts as we leave," Harry replied.  
  
"So we're going to Hogwarts or to find Gemma?" She asked.  
  
"Find Gemma," Harry replied and levitated an old pop can up in front of them and said, "At the same time as my touch this can and we'll be on our way to Gemma's house."  
  
"Ok," She replied and started counting with Harry, "One...Two...THREE!"  
  
They both grabbed it and felt a pulling sensation and were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gemma Lily Potter was laying in her back yard staring at the sky singing:  
  
**_If I could fall into the sky_**

**_ Do you think time, _**

**_would_****_ pass me by _**

**_Oh cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_**

**_ If I could just see you...tonight_****  
  
(Vanessa Carlton A Thousand Miles)  
  
She had mid-back length raven black hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, like tan skin, seemed to prefer blue and had one heck of a singing voice.  
  
She was really active (about 99.9% of the time) but this was that other .1% of the time where she just took a break. She loved playing pranks on people, wasn't shy at all, loved being the center of attention and had a terrible adventurous streak (Not as bad as Harry's though).  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a boy and girl just...appeared.  
  
They both fell to the ground with an 'oof' and the girl said, "Ugh, I ALREADY hate traveling by Port Key."  
  
"Now you know how I feel," The boy said to her.  
  
Gemma looked at them with an opened mouth and wide eyes.  
  
The girl was identical to her well she bet everything she had that if the boy turned out to be a girl at birth instead he'd look the same too.  
  
All three had raven black hair, light tan skin and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Who? What? How?" Gemma stammered out...that was her problem, she had very little patients and had a stammering problem.  
  
"Well Gemma I'm your brother Harry James Potter and."  
  
"I'm Jasmine Lily Potter, your sister," Jasmine picked up where he left off.  
  
"My brother and sister?" Gemma said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes and to your 'what' question we just landed here after traveling from Jas's house to yours by port key."  
  
"And to your how question Harry here is a wizard in training and we're gonna be witches in training."  
  
"Gemma...what's going on." A slightly older woman had come out and trailed off when she saw Harry and Jasmine.  
  
"Er...hi...I'm Jasmine and this is Harry. You see Gemma is our sister," Jasmine said to her.  
  
"My god...Lily and James's other children! I haven't seen you since James and Lily gave Gemma to us, but they said they were splitting you all up. Why were you two kept together?" The woman...Natalie Halberd asked them.  
  
"We weren't...Harry here just found me a few minutes ago," Jasmine explain.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I'm sorry...but I have to take both of them to Hogwarts...my school, so they can learn magic too."  
  
Natalie nodded and said, "Good luck Gemma, I knew someone would be coming for you soon."  
  
Gemma nodded and Harry once again levitated the pop can.  
  
"Ok Gemma at the count of three take hold of the can," Harry said to her.  
  
She nodded and counted with her brother and sister, "One...two...THREE!"  
  
They all grabbed hold and were gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
"Woah baby!" Gemma yelled when she saw where they were.  
  
"Is this...is this?" Jasmine couldn't get the words out.  
  
Harry walked in front of them, then turned to face them and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think of this story so far? I think my first chapter was much better then ones I made with my old stores:  
  
**_Harry Potter and the Legend of Gryffindor_** (Year One...complete)  
  
And  
  
**_Harry Potter and the Crystal of the Unicorn_** (Year Two...in Process)  
  
Please review and tell me what you think...if you have an idea please do tell me...I'm open to all ideas  
  
And this WILL be Harry/Hermione...I gave a few hints up there.  
  
Hope you like and hope you review.  
  
^_~  
  
**_~Krystal Lily Potter~_**


	2. 02 Harry's Power

**Harry Potter and the Elements of Life **

**By:** Krystal Lily Potter

**Chapter Two:** Harry's Power   
  
**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, etc...

**Summary:** My twist of Harry's 5th year. Join Harry, Hermione, Ron and two new characters in their 5th year with danger, death, heirlooms, powers, new friends and new romances *H/H* Other couples coming soon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Harry, Jasmine and Gemma landed with a crash on Dumbledore's office floor.  
  
He watched amused as the three Potter's struggled to get apart then stand up.  
  
"Woah baby!" Gemma yelled when she saw where they were.  
  
"Is this...is this?" Jasmine couldn't get the words out.  
  
Harry walked in front of them, then turned to face them and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry then turned around and said, "I got them Professor...obviously."  
  
"I can see that, well for starters I want you to get used to each other. So Harry take them on a tour of the castle," Dumbledore said to him.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "First Jasmine, Gemma, this is our Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. Sir wouldn't it be better if we knew which house they were in first?"  
  
"Right you are Harry. Please sit on the stool here and Harry put the hat on them in turn."  
  
Gemma sat down first and Harry placed the hat on her head.  
  
~Well, well...not only is it before school starts but we got another Potter here as well~  
  
[Yes, so which house do I belong in...whatever that means]  
  
~Yes the houses. Slytherin are for the ambitious, Hufflepuff are for the friendly, Ravenclaw are for the wise and Gryffindor are for the brave, but that doesn't mean other people from other houses don't have more then one of those qualities. Take your brother Harry for instance, friendly, ambitious, wise and brave, all four~  
  
[Umm, if your done rambling, can I please be sorted and which house in Harry in?]  
  
~Ask him yourself, but I know just what to do with another Potter...GRYFFINDOR!~  
  
Gemma felt Harry yank the hat off her head and said, "That took awhile."  
  
"It was explaining the houses and so it doesn't have to do the same with you Jasmine they're: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."  
  
"Slytherin are famous for it's ambition, Ravenclaw for their wisdom, Hufflepuff for their friendship and Gryffindor for their courage but it doesn't mean that just because your smart you'll be in Ravenclaw," Harry added and placed the hat on Jasmine's head.  
  
~Ahh...another Potter. Come to see which house you're in?~  
  
{Yes, and Harry and Gemma explained about the houses}  
  
~OK then, yes I know exactly where to put all the Potters. Your mother and father were Gryffindors. The only one ever in the Potter bloodline I had trouble with was your brother~  
  
{Why?}  
  
~He wanted to prove himself, there was wisdom there, he was friendly, ambitious and yes there was courage...and power, yes there was defiantly a lot of that there too, the most power since Merlin himself. He's a special one, that Harry Potter is~  
  
{I see your problem...anyways which house am I in?}  
  
~A Potter/Evans...easy...GRYFFINDOR!~  
  
Harry pulled the hat off her head and Gemma asked, "Did it STILL tell you about the houses?"  
  
Jasmine stood up, shook her head and said, "No. It explained that it was easy to place most all Potter since they were all in Gryffindor, even our mother was in Gryffindor. But he said one Potter was hard to place, really hard and that was...Harry."  
  
Both girls looked at Harry who sighed and said, "Yes, it said I would have done good in Slytherin...which is like the opposite of Gryffindor."  
  
"So which house are you in?" Gemma asked.  
  
"Bit slow aren't ya...he's in Gryffindor," Jasmine said pointing to the crest of his robe with the lion on it.  
  
"Oops," She replied blushing.  
  
Harry laughed and thought, Finally, I finally have a true family, even if our parents aren't here.  
  
"So...how about a tour?" Gemma asked back being her normal hyper self.  
  
"You seem to be excepting this pretty quickly," Jasmine said to her.  
  
She shrugged and said, "I always believed in magic since I didn't really get science."  
  
"Well unlike you I DID understand science so this is very new to me," Jasmine replied.  
  
"Come on," Harry said to them with a sigh, grabbed Jasmine's arm in his right hand and Gemma's arm in his left hand and dragged them out of Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
The elder man laughed and said, "This summer and year should be very interesting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
".And finally this is the Gryffindor common room," Harry said leading them into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He showed them all he classrooms, all the other common rooms, the great hall, the kitchen (Don't ask how he found it) and a lot of other parts of the castle. The one part he knew about but didn't show them was the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"So this is where we're staying? Where are the dormitories?" Gemma asked, she was really hyper at the time.  
  
Harry walked over so he was in between two sets of stairs.  
  
"The boy's dorms are on left staircase here and the girls is to the right," Harry said then smirked and walked up the girls staircase.  
  
"Harry!" They both yelled and ran after him.  
  
"What? On Christmas my friend Hermione always come into the boy s dormitory. I wanted to see if the girls was any different," Harry said to them.  
  
"OK but only if we can see the boys dormitory," Gemma said and Jasmine nodded.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Fine with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Harry sat at a window in the boys dormitory and said to his snowy owl Hedwig, "This is ALREADY the best summer vacation I ever had...and school just finished today!"  
  
The owl hooted at him as if amused and took off through the window.  
  
Harry smiled and watched her then got up and walked towards his bed.  
  
His magical clock (Since electric stuff can't be used in Hogwarts) said it was 11:59.  
  
The clock turned to 12:00 and Harry started to feel dizzy.  
  
I'm just tried...I'm just tried.  
  
Harry suddenly felt as if almost all the air around him was cut off only leaving a little bit of it and saw a flash of white light.  
  
The air pumps turned back on as Harry felt all the air come back again.  
  
He took a deep breath then realized he was standing in a room he never seen before.  
  
"Hello Harry," a man's voice said.  
  
Harry turned around to see a man with golden blond hair and dark blue eyes staring at him. The man wore a red robe with a golden lion on it.  
  
To his left was a woman with bronze brown hair, sea green eyes and wore a blue robe with a bronze eagle on it.  
  
To the man in the red robes right stood a man with silver white hair and dark brown eyes and he wore a green robe with a silver snake on it.  
  
And to that man's left was a woman with midnight black hair and hazel eyes and she wore a yellow robe with a black badger on it.  
  
And standing behind them two men was an old man that actually looked a lot like Dumbledore and was wearing a violet robe with stars on it.  
  
"Hello Harry," The woman in the yellow said.  
  
"H-hi," Harry said slightly confused.  
  
"Harry, we know you MUST be confused, let us begin with the introductions. My name is Merlin," The one that looked like Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'm Helga Hufflepuff."  
  
"I'm Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"I'm Rowena Ravenclaw."  
  
"And I'm Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide and he was about to say something but Merlin cut him off, "Surprised huh? Well first of all Harry James Gryffindor..."  
  
Harry cut Merlin off right there saying, "Harry James GRYFFINDOR Potter?"  
  
"Oh yes and no, you name is actually very, very long It's Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin Hufflepuff Merlin Potter. Although if something tells you to use your full name, unless it's Albus Dumbledore only say Harry James Potter," Merlin said to him.  
  
"Holy, I got 6 middle names," Harry said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes and Harry it's time for the truth. You are different from your sisters, friends, parents, professors, enemies, everyone. You have the power of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Merlin in your veins...so don't lose to much blood since no one else in the world has that kind of blood," Merlin joked.  
  
"Harry you are the heir to all of us. Your power surpasses ever other witch and wizard in the universe," Salazar said simply.  
  
"Wow," Harry said not being able to think about anything else to say.  
  
"Yes, the joined gift from all of us is the unlimited magic. You can do every spell any anything else possible with magic...even wandless," Godric said.  
  
"OK...but what about my sisters?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well get to them later Harry, now we each want to give you your gifts," Helga said to him.  
  
"Mine's a trunk with unlimited space, also I have a mirror that will let you talk to whoever you want, all you need to do is look into the mirror and think of the person," Helga said then added, "And of course I have a magic badger here for you."  
  
"Mine's a Device which will let you change Hogwarts in any way you want, a key to every room in Hogwarts and a magic eagle," Rowena said to him.  
  
"Mine's a shield that blocks anything, magic or not, a crystal that will transport you wherever you want, all you have to do is hold it and think of the place you want to go and a magic snake," Salazar said to him.  
  
"Mine's my sword. In fact I believe you used it in your second year fighting a Basilisk, a pendant that will let you keep tabs on life forces of other people, all you need to do is think of the person and you'll be able to tell if they're hurt, full of life, sad, happy, dead, anything and of course a magic lion," Godric said.  
  
"Finally mine is that you rule over my castle...I made a staff for you...although I need to put the stone in it but I need you for that, a phoenix, a griffin, and a dragon," Merlin said to him.  
  
"T-thank you," Harry said with wide eyes.  
  
"Harry good luck with everything, and you can turn into any animal you want and can fight with weapons," Godric added.  
  
"Now Harry close your eyes and concentrate, I need that stone for your staff," Merlin said.  
  
Harry did so and a clear diamond appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"The diamond, nobody's ever had this before," Merlin said slightly surprised.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"No one else could control its power, not even me," Merlin replied.  
  
Merlin started putting the stone into the staff and the four Hogwarts founders made a circle around Harry.  
  
"Harry dear your gonna love this," Rowena said, then there was a blast of white light  
  
Harry opened his eye as Helga created a mirror and held it in front of him.  
  
Harry gasped at what he saw.  
  
He saw himself but looked different. His hair wasn't as messy, although it still was, his was much taller now, had muscles and was average in the stomach, not fat or skinny, also there was something about his eye different.  
  
"Wow," Harry said staring at himself then it hit him the one thing he was missing and he said, "My glasses, what?"  
  
"We decided you didn't need them...you aren't wearing contacts either," Salazar said.  
  
"Thank you," Harry stammered.  
  
"And your staff's done. Also what they did to you...something happened like that with you sisters too...you'll have to threaten to beat boys up to keep them away from Gemma and Jasmine," Merlin said.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Yeah...well I better get back. I have to teach them so they can be in 5th year, lovely."  
  
"No you don't, we saw that going through your head so we decided to give them a boost. Now you still need to study hard understand?" Godric said as Harry started to vanish.  
  
"Yes, thanks for everything," Harry said as they all vanished.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around then mumbled, "Great it was just a dream."  
  
He turned to the mirror not paying attention and it said, "I'm impressed."  
  
Harry looked sharply at the mirror and realized it wasn't a dream and just a minute later there was a scream and two sets of feet coming up into his dorm.  
  
"HARRY! WE KNOW MAGIC AND LOOK DIFFERENT!" Gemma yelled well running in and stopped when she saw Harry.  
  
He smiled and said, "I know and did you know my name's actually Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin Hufflepuff Merlin Potter?"  
  
Both girls looked confused as Harry studied their faces.  
  
They were both slimmer with nice figures and such, .no one would be able to tell them apart, except for him that is.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I can still tell you two apart and we better go to show Dumbledore."  
  
But neither Jasmine nor Gemma were listening their eyes were on the amount of animals behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned and saw them and said, "After we name you guys."  
  
Hedwig was also there and looked the animals over and then hooted in approvl at least Harry didn't have to worry about her fighting with these animals.  
  
There were slips of paper with each animal and Harry reach down and read the first one, which was the lion's.  
  
"It's like an ownership thing, it says: Master's Name:, Masters House:, Animals Name:," Harry said to his two sister.  
  
Jasmine looked over his shoulder and said, "It also says there that each animal will stay the size it is now but if it's gonna fight, or protect you it'll get bigger."  
  
"Hey Harr, can we help you name them?" Gemma asked.  
  
"Sure Gem, you to Jaz," He said to them as they all laughed at their nicknames.  
  
After awhile they came up with names both them and the animals approved of.  
  
The lion was Coura since it seemed to have unlimited courage and they just to the G and E out of it.  
  
The snake was Salazar since it had the Slytherin silver and green colors.  
  
The eagle was Hurricane since it could probably fly through one.  
  
The badger was Sly since it was extremely quick, fast and hard to detect.  
  
The phoenix was Fuego, which was fire in Spanish.  
  
The griffin was Merlin since Harry wanted to name one of his animals after Merlin.  
  
And the dragon was Lightning since it had a specialty of lightning attacks.  
  
"Alright...now we're going to Dumbledore," Harry said and got up leading his sister's to Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius was pacing around in Dumbledore's office and said, "When will they get here?"  
  
Remus laughed and said, "Patients is a virtue Sirius...one you don't have. They'll be here any minute now."  
  
The door to Dumbledore's office open and everyone gasped in shock.  
  
**_(AN: I find it so stupid when they do that on movies but oh well)_**  
  
They were defiantly Harry, Jasmine and Gemma but they looked different.  
  
"What happened?" Albus asked suddenly.  
  
"Don't know!" The two girls said together.  
  
"The Hogwarts Founders and Merlin did this," Harry said then told them about everything that happened.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Finally."  
  
"Why does only Harry have the power, not all three of us?" Gemma asked suddenly.  
  
"It's not known why, much like a lot of things and I also believe that means you two girls are in 5th year. And Gemma, Jasmine, I'd like you to meet your Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, your Godfather Sirius Black and his friend and your teacher next year Remus Lupin."  
  
They all talked, hugged and all that nice stuff until it was lunch then they went to the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many things happened within the first weeks of summer and soon it was July. 31st.  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common room reading a book on Ancient Ruins since he would be trying to do what Hermione did in their 3rd year and take every class possible as Gemma (Gem to Harry and Jasmine) came running in.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here. They're having a party for the 3 of us down in the Great Hall!" She said being her normal hyper self.  
  
"Oops, I forgot...I'm not used to having Birthday parties," Harry said, set down his book and followed his youngest sister to the Great Hall.  
  
He went into the Great Hall and was having a blast, unlike two other people who were worried sick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe Harry sent his stuff back!" Ron yelled in shock.  
  
Hermione looked shocked as well. She was staying at the Weasley's, and Harry was supposed to be too but no one had heard from in since school ended. Not even his aunt and uncle!  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "Summer's almost over...maybe we'll see him in Diagon Alley."  
  
"I hope so," Ron said, he and Hermione weren't the only one's worried.  
  
Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley were all worried too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the castle a few weeks later Gemma, Harry and Jasmine were waiting for the rest of the Hogwarts students to show.  
  
As the carriages pulled up Harry thought, (Wonder if my friends hate me yet?)  
  
{Don't worry. I don't think they do}  
  
[Yeah, if they do thought we can always pull a lot of pranks on them]  
  
(GEMMA!)  
  
{GEMMA!}  
  
[Sorry]  
  
{Besides Harry isn't supposed to...along with Hermione Granger he's a Gryffindor Perfect this year}  
  
[Lighten up Jaz]  
  
(Shut up both of you)  
  
{Sorry}  
  
[Sorry]  
  
The students came into the hall and after awhile Harry took a deep breath as Ron and Hermione walked in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So there's chapter two...personally I think this is the best Harry Potter fic I ever made. although the thing with Harry being the heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Merlin isn't very creative...I don't care.  
  
It WILL get more creative and things cause look at the title...it's called Harry Potter and the Elements of Life! So obviously it's not all centered around him being the heir of Gry- I'll make that shorter G, S, R, H & M.  
  
Well please review and if you got some ideas for be afraid to share.  
  
**^_~  
  
_~Krystal Lily Potter~_**


	3. 03 Starting Again

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life Chapter Two: Starting Again By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix (Merlin)¥ §Snake (Salzar Slytherin)§ °Eagle (Rowena Ravenclaw)° ?Badger (Helga Hufflepuff)? ¤Lion (Gordic Gryffindor)¤ "Normal Speech" Thinking (Harry speaking Telepathically) {Jasmine speaking Telepathically} [Gemma speaking Telepathically] /Author's Notes/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked around then someone caught her eye.  
  
A boy that was sitting at the Gryffindor table with black hair and was sitting beside a pair of black haired 'twins' was staring at her.  
  
He waved and mouthed, "Hey Mione."  
  
She gasped when she realized who it was and zoomed over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry," She said and hugged him as she sat beside him.  
  
"Woah, what happened to you mate?" Ron asked looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Harry sighed but a girls voice said, "Long story and he doesn't have to tell you if he doesn't want to carrots."  
  
Harry turned around and said, "Cool it Gem.these are my friends."  
  
"Oh.sorry carrots," One of the black haired girls said.  
  
The other one sighed and said, "Ignore her. Hi I'm Jasmine Potter."  
  
"Hi Jasmine I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and - wait.did you just say Jasmine POTTER?" Hermione said with wide eyes.  
  
She nodded and her sister said, "Yeah she did.and my name's Gemma Potter."  
  
Harry looked at them and said, "I didn't know about them till the end of last year but Gemma, Jasmine and I are triplets."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors that were around them and heard them yelled.  
  
All three Potters said at the same time, "Could you have been any louder?"  
  
This caused a bit of laughter to come up since it was so funny seeing three people talk at the same time with the same words.  
  
As they all sat down the doors burst open and Professor McGonagall came in with the group of first years following her.  
  
As they made it to the front of the hall she stopped in front of the stool, which the sorting hat was on.  
  
It was a bout to start singing like always but something was wrong.it seemed to be making it mind up about something.  
  
Suddenly it started it's new song.  
  
1000 years ago when this school was new Four wizards stood proud and strong But how they never knew The fought, they feud, look at it today A hand full of Slytherins are evil to pay Gryffindors are strong and true Ravenclaws are slightly rude Hufflepuffs are sad but pure The heir of all had returned Darkness death is coming soon When the two lightning bolts collide The legend starts.for the day we die  
  
Everyone looked at each other in shock.even the teachers!  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Draco Malfoy yelled from the Slytherin table.  
  
The people from Ravenclaw frowned.they were not rude.or at least that was their opinion.  
  
The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs just looked confused.all except Harry, Jasmine and Gemma.  
  
Dumbledore also looked up in surprised and said, Continue with the sorting."  
  
His old blue eyes looked at Harry and his sisters and he mumbled, "They know what it means."  
  
After the sorting was done everyone knew there was something odd going on, there had been 14 new Gryffindors (7 girls and 7 boys), 10 new Hufflepuffs (5 boys and 5 girls), 6 new Ravenclaws (3 boys and 3 girls) and 4 Slytherins (2 boys and 2 girls).  
  
All the teachers looked confused too.  
  
Dumbledore stood up once again and said, "Would Harry, Gemma, and Jasmine Potter please join me in my office at once."  
  
Almost all that Great Hall looked confused.since when was there THREE Potters at Hogwarts.  
  
All eyes were on them as Gemma led the way out the door followed by Jasmine then Harry and after they left there was a burst of whispers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Dumbledore asking them questions and either Gemma or Jasmine answering them Harry just sat listening.  
  
He knew what the hat was talking about automatically.but didn't know HOW he knew.  
  
¥A little slow at times aren't you Harry?¥  
  
(Merlin?)  
  
¥Yes Harry, and the reason you know is Gordic, Rowena, Helga and Salzar put all the knowledge of Hogwarts in your head. ¥  
  
(OH)  
  
¥Also I'd like you to know if you need any of us we're right beside you.you see the lion, snake, badger, eagle and phoenix are actually the 5 of us reborn.and I'm actually a phoenix talking to you so I bet Fawks can here me.well I'm gonna get some shut eye. ¥  
  
(K, and thanks Merlin)  
  
¥No problem my dear boy. ¥  
  
Harry sighed and said, "The hat was talking about a legend, which my sisters and I are involved in.as well as our parents. It was also trying to hint about who's a death eater.a lot of the Slytherins are, some of the Ravenclaws are but Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are death eater free."  
  
Dumbledore, Jasmine and Gemma blinked at Harry.he just summed everything up and it made perfect sense!  
  
Harry looked away from them and said, "I'm going back to the common room.I'll see you there." And with that he left.  
  
But Harry didn't go to the common room like he said; instead he walked aimlessly around the hallways.  
  
Had he have done the same last year and a teacher would have found him he would have gotten detention before you could say 'unfair' but now this year not only did he have a shiny silver badge with the letter P on it signifying he was a Prefect but he was actually the ruler of the school.  
  
Harry suddenly sniggered at the image of the Slytherin Common room in pink that just popped into his head.  
  
Wonder what would happen if I suddenly turned up in the Slytherin common room right now he thought with a laugh.  
  
Harry made a sharp turn around a corner and started towards Professor McGonagall's office.he knew he was gonna regret what he was about to do.  
  
He knocked on the door then walked in.  
  
"Potter.what are you doing up so late," Professor McGonagall asked him sharply.  
  
"I just left Professor Dumbledore's office and decided to check if anyone was wondering the halls.also I wanted to ask you something about my classes," Harry said politely to her.  
  
Her face softened and she said, "Alright.what would you like to talk about."  
  
"Well you see.I wanna take more classes. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and I also want to take Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy," Harry said then added, "Yes I still would be playing Quidditch and keep up with my perfect duties and still pass all my work in on time."  
  
"Isn't that a bit much?" She asked Harry.  
  
He shook his head no and said, "I don't want nor need a Time Turner.I want to do this my way."  
  
She nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do Potter.anything else?"  
  
"No Professor.I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore again though."  
  
She nodded again and said, "Better go now Potter."  
  
He nodded and ran to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Harry.what are you still doing up?" Dumbledore asked him surprised.  
  
"Well sir there's something I'd think would be a good idea to do this year since the return of Voldemort."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the boys (yes including Harry) were sleeping almost soundlessly when Gemma quietly opened the door and tiptoed in followed by Hermione, Jasmine, Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Look at them," Lavender said with a giggle.  
  
"Awww.aren't they cute," Hermione whispered sarcastically.  
  
Jasmine smirked and said, "Yeah right Herm.the only one here you think is cute is my brother."  
  
Hermione blushed and all the girls giggled.  
  
"OK girls.get into positions," Gemma ordered and went beside Ron's bed.  
  
Jasmine moved by Neville's bed, Lavender went by Dean's bed, Parvati went my Seamus's bed and Hermione went by Harry's bed.  
  
"Ready? One.two.three!"  
  
All the girls laughed and poured ice-cold water onto the boy's heads.  
  
They all bolted up and were cursing aside from Harry who said, "Really witty." He then turned to Gemma and said, "No doubt you're the master mind here.Sondon Soculus."  
  
With a wave of his wand a bucket full of Ice Cold water poured onto Gemma's head and she shrieked.  
  
All the boys laughed and she turned red and mumbled, "Thank god it's Saturday." Then picked up a pillow and rammed it over Ron's head since he was the closet boy.  
  
/AN: OK if your wonder WHY they made the students come to school on a Friday it's because School at Hogwarts always starts on September.1st so obviously one of these years it had to be on a Friday.wonder what it would be like on a Saturday? LOL/  
  
Soon everybody followed well laughing.  
  
Down in the common room people started looking up the stairs and finally Lee Jordan, a 7th year and announcer for all Quidditch Matches said, "What the hell is going on up there?"  
  
"I don't know.but I'm gonna find out," Angelina, also a 7th year, Head Girl and a Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team said and walked up the stair case to the boys dorms.  
  
Angelina's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock as all the 5th years froze.  
  
The whole room was thick with feather from the pillows and all of them were on the ground either trying to block a pillow or hit with one in their PJs and all their eyes were on Angelina.  
  
"What's going on.WOAH!" Fred yelled when he saw the room.  
  
Soon both him and Angelina turned and ran down to the common room to tell everyone what they saw.  
  
Soon all the 5th years could here laughing and all smirked at each other thinking the same thing.  
  
They tiptoed down the staircase and stayed out of site.  
  
"Harry can you do that spell again?" Gemma asked.  
  
"Yeah.but it might not be as strong since there's more people," Harry replied.  
  
"I'll help.I watched how you did it before," Hermione whispered and both her and Harry got out their wands.  
  
Together they whispered, "Sondon Soculus!"  
  
There were a lot of shrieks a everyone in the common room got soaked wit icy water.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Gemma, Neville, Jasmine, Dean, Lavender, Seamus and Parvati all burst out laughing and fell into the common room.  
  
Everyone glared at them and then a bunch of pillows appeared out of no where (courtesy of Harry) and the biggest pillow fight Hogwarts ever seen started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are those Gryffindors? There's not a single one here!" Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
3 tables were filled to the max and one was empty.  
  
There was a sudden sound of feet and all the Gryffindors burst in the hall soaking wet and some covered in feathers.  
  
The hall started roaring with laughter and they all sat down smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Now I had some announcements to make but I'm sure everyone wants to here what happened to out Gryffindor Lions over here," Dumbledore said looking extremely amused.  
  
"THE BIGGEST DAMN PILLOW AND WATER FIGHT HOGWARTS HAS EVER SEEN!" Fred and George yelled together.  
  
All the Gryffindors laughed and clapped.  
  
Dumbledore even laughed and said, "We'll talk about that later.anyways we'll be passing out class lists for you to choose for this year."  
  
Everyone erupted into whispers and Jasmine yelled out, "How do we get all the supplys for them?"  
  
"Yes.your classes will begin on Tuesday.tomorrow you'll be informed about which classes your positively taking and one Monday you'll be split up and half are going to Hogsmead well the other half will be going to Diagon Alley. Also there's two boxes separate from the classes that say: Muggle Dulling and Wizard Dulling.you must pick one of those.and just so you know a 5th year will be teaching that class.now choose carefully."  
  
Everybody started talking about pouring over their lists.  
  
Ron suddenly jumped into the air and yelled, "YES! WE DON'T HAVE TO GO TO POTIONS!"  
  
All of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs laughed but the Slytherins did look amused.  
  
"Which classes are you choosing Harry?" Hermione said as the food for breakfast appeared on the table.  
  
Harry smiled at her and said, "Wait and see Hermione."  
  
"OK, well do you know who's teaching dulling?" George yelled to the 5th years.but not after giving them all a glare.  
  
"Yes Mr Weasley you do bring up a point.I'll make this more fun for you though. instead of telling you right out who it is you need to figure it out with theses clues. A 5th year in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, very powerful and the best dullest in BOTH types of dulling since his mother was here," Dumbledore said.  
  
Jasmine and Hermione both started mumbling about who they thought it was.  
  
Gemma said suddenly, "My bets it's either Ron, Seamus, Dean, Harry or Neville."  
  
"Why?" some people around her asked.  
  
"Well I've just got a feeling about it being Gryffindor.plus it is a boy," Gemma replied well eating some bacon.  
  
"How do you know it's a boy?" Parvati asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore said the best dullest in both types of dulling since HIS mother was here," Jasmine said suddenly as it clicked in her head who it was.  
  
She looked at her brother who was across from her and beside Hermione and said, "Do you have any idea who it is Harry?"  
  
Harry smirked seeing the known glance she gave him and said, "No.why would I?"  
  
She knew she was right and thought, {Nice try Harry.I know it's you.}  
  
Gemma looked up so suddenly that Ron (who was sitting next to her) gave her a weird look and said, "What's with you?"  
  
"Nothing," She replied then thought, [Why did I see that in the first place?]  
  
(Cause unlike Jaz and me your dumb)  
  
[Shut up scar head!]  
  
{Now, now children.no need to aruge.}  
  
[Look who's talking Miss Angel]  
  
(Watch her try and beat Hermione in marks this year)  
  
[Try as she will your still smarter]  
  
{Hello I can here everything your saying}  
  
[Oops forgot]  
  
(Yeah and you obviously forgot that your elbows in your food)  
  
Harry and Jasmine burst out laugh and Gemma shot up and yelled, "Oh thanks a lot!"  
  
Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy until they saw Gemma's elbow and also started laughing.  
  
Frowning Gemma got up and stomped away.  
  
"Er.maybe we should go apologise to her?" Ron said suddenly.  
  
Jasmine shook her head and said, "Nah.she'll be back soon."  
  
Harry nodded and they both started counting, "Five, four, three, two, one!"  
  
Sure enough Gemma burst back in and ran over to the Gryffindor table and said, "Your right.Draco Malfoy is a jerk."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Jasmine asked but got her answer as Malfoy suddenly walked in wearing a Gryffindor robe with red and gold hair.  
  
All the Great Hall except (once again) the Slytherins started laughing.  
  
Gemma leaned back in her seat and smiled happily.  
  
Jasmine shook her head and said, "Poor Sirius and Remus.only 1 out of 3 Potters are following in their foot steps at Marauders."  
  
"Hey I'm insulted.sure I'm not as good at pranks as Gem but I'm still good," Harry said frowning with mock anger.  
  
Jasmine glared at him for a moment but kept quiet.  
  
Well everyone talked Harry looked down at his list and all the things he checked off.everything.  
  
Harry sighed and thought, This is gonna be one long year  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day everyone waited for their new schedules.  
  
When Ron got his he laughed and said, "Finally.no potions or divination!"  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "I'm still taking potions."  
  
Ron looked horrified at the idea and said, "Your probably the only Gryffindor 5th year."  
  
Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean and Neville all shook their heads to show they weren't taking it.  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "We might need it though."  
  
"We'll just come to you," Dean said with a shrug.  
  
"By the way where are Harry, Gemma and Jasmine?" Neville asked.  
  
"I don't kn-," Ron got cut off as the 3 raven headed teens ran in and Ron said, "Nevermind."  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them their times tables as they walked by the Head Table. All three said thank you and Jasmine and Gemma sat down beside Ron and Hermione well Harry talked to Professor McGonagall for a few moments.  
  
"So is either of you taking Potions?" Ron asked the two girls.  
  
"No," They said together.  
  
Harry walked over and sat on Hermione's other side and Ron said, "Harry can you believe this.Hermione is gonna keep taking potions!"  
  
Harry looked up and said, "So? I'm still taking it too."  
  
All the people around him spit out their food or drinks.  
  
"Your kidden! Snape hates you!" Seamus said in shock.  
  
"I know," Harry replied.  
  
"What other classes are you taking?" Hermione asked him honestly interested.  
  
Harry passed her his times table and she looked over it then gasped and said, "Your nuts! And I should know I attempted this back in 3rd year remember?"  
  
Ron blinked remembering all the classes she took in their third year and took Harry's schedule.  
  
"HOLY! Harry your insane! Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Charms, Care of Magical Creature, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, Muggle Studies.holy crap your nuts! Plus we all have to do a type of dulling, plus you have your prefect duties and Quidditch practice."  
  
"Harry even I think your over doing it," Hermione said well biting her lip.  
  
"No he's not.good ol' Harry here could take another 10 classes and still have time for everything right bro?" Gemma said to him.  
  
"No kidden.although I think it was stupid he did all his homework the day before yesterday.and I mean ALL of it in less then 4 hours," Jasmine said with a frown.  
  
Harry smiled innocently and said, "Don't worry.I can handle it."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now everyone.for those who entered Muggle Dulling you will all get to choose out a sword to use.they all have different powers and abilities."  
  
It was then Harry realized he didn't have a weapon and he was teaching the damn class!  
  
Dumbledore also knew of this but he knew what to do ands said, "On a last and different note would Harry Potter please report to my office."  
  
Harry smiled and ran to the entrance of the headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore strolled up 5 minutes later and said, "A little egger aren't we Harry? Chocolate Chunky Chicken," He added to the stone gargoyle, which started moving.  
  
Harry burst out laughing and when they got into Dumbledore's office fell into a chair and said, "Chocolate Chunky Chicken?"  
  
Dumbledore also laughed and said after claiming down, "Harry I realized, as I know you did to teach Wizard Dulling you have your wand.the powerful one it is.but to teach Muggle Dulling you will be needing a sword.and I know the perfect one for you, considering it already belongs to you.the funny thing was earlier I just noticed there was a note laying in a class case from (somehow) Gordic Gryffindor.and now Harry, once again the Sword of Gryffindor is yours once again."  
  
Harry took the Sword he used in his 2nd year to defeat the Basilisk and felt so dumb suddenly.Gordic had SAID he'd given Harry his sword.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thank You Professor."  
  
"No problem Harry.now go watch the choosing of swords, as I like to call it," Dumbledore said with laughter.  
  
Harry laughed.then stopped suddenly.  
  
He dropped the Sword as his hands flew up to his scar and he fell over and must to his shock and pain fell so he hit his head on a chair and cut his side on his sword!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK there we go.chapter 3!!!!  
  
I'm glad you all like it so far and you can't hate me now since I posted.  
  
So should I keep writing or am I not worthy of writing Harry Potter fics.  
  
And be honest.I hate people taking pity of sucky authors (Not that I know any)  
  
Please R&R and the next chapter will be up soon  
  
Oh yeah and that little wink down there is like a little symbol of mine  
  
^_~  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	4. 04 Scars, Secrets, Books and Wands

Harry Potter and the Element of Life Chapter 4: Secrets and Scars By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix (Merlin)¥ §Snake (Salzar Slytherin)§ °Eagle (Rowena Ravenclaw)° ?Badger (Helga Hufflepuff)? ¤Lion (Gordic Gryffindor)¤ "Normal Speech" Thinking (Harry speaking Telepathically) {Jasmine speaking Telepathically} [Gemma speaking Telepathically] /Author's Notes/  
  
OK I'd just like to run something by you. That one review mentioned (and no I'm NOT being rude and I'm not mad so if it comes out wrong please ignore that) a few things that came to their attention. First I agree that in JK Rowling's books it's almost close to one that Harry'd have any brother's or sisters but hey, am I JK Rowling? Second Harry isn't ALL-powerful.everybody has their weakness and besides he's still learning his powers, doesn't have them all sorted out. Also about being the top duller, they got that from his 2nd & 4th year.I mean how many 7th years could duel Voldemort and live for how many could fight a 60-foot Basilisk with a sword and live? OK I'm done with that.just wanted to explain my point of view on those things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the students were walking to their common rooms when Dumbledore's voice magically came booming through the hallways saying, "Would Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey please come to my office immediately.also would Professor Lupin and his dog come too."  
  
Everyone laughed at the and Gemma said, "Oh yeah I forgot Remus was teaching."  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Lavender said watching the ones mentioned in the announcement.  
  
Ron shrugged and said, "Come on.bet ya anything Harry's in the common room waiting for us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh dear.what happened to him Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I don't really know, one minute we were talking and he was admiring the sword I gave him then the next minute he dropped the sword, and grabbed his sc-HIS SCAR!" Everyone looked at him confused as be knelt down then moved Harry's bangs to the side to show his scar was glowing.  
  
"What the?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't really know.I just remember he grabbed his scar and decided to look at it," Dumbledore said looking angry at himself then said, "Also when he collapsed he hit his head on the chair and slit his side with his sword."  
  
"Good god," Pomfrey said in shock and said, "Well we got him all heeled.we'll have to wait till he wakes up to ask what really happened."  
  
They all heard a groan and turned to see Harry waking up.  
  
"What happened?" McGonagall asked him automatically.  
  
"I don't know," Harry lied.vision still swimming in his mind but blurry and added, "I don't know what happened.I just felt my scar hurting like heck."  
  
They nodded and Harry asked, "Can I go back to my common room and get some rest?"  
  
They all looked at Madam Pomfrey who reluctantly nodded her head and said, "But after your trip tomorrow I want you back here so I can re-wrap that bandage.that sword seemed to have the power to make it so even magic can't heel cuts."  
  
Harry nodded, got up and left the hospital wing with "Remus's' black dog following him.  
  
It bit his robes and dragged Harry into an empty room and transformed into Sirius Black.  
  
He glared at Harry and said, "Listen Harry.I'm not gonna bug you about what happened but I can tell there's a reason your scar hurt and you know that reason.I could tell by the look on your face. It's exactly like the look Li- ."  
  
Sirius cut off and Harry asked, "Who?"  
  
"You know harry everyone says you look exactly like James but with Lily's eyes. and it's true but you know your personality is like Lily's. Half way between trouble maker and a perfect attitude, being top dullest in School, but also the facial expressions you use are the same as hers.I just noticed that," Sirius said and looked at the ceiling so Harry wouldn't see the tears STARTING to leak up into his eyes.  
  
"Sirius.I know your trying to say that you want me to be careful and to tell you if anything happens and I will.I promise."  
  
Sirius rounded to Harry and saw that Harry had been blinking back silent tears after hearing about his mother.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to my room.and transform before someone comes.night Sirius," Harry said, turned around and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked into the common room and slipped into his dorm unnoticed and moved into his bed but not after grabbing his photo album.  
  
He pulled back the curtains around his bed and looked at the pictures.  
  
Sirius and Remus recently added pictures of 'the old crowd' when they were in Hogwarts.  
  
He stopped on a picture of the Marauders in their 5th year and studied his mothers face.  
  
She looked like Gemma and Jasmine but her expressions.they were Harry's now.  
  
Harry sighed sadly and even though it was only 6 at night he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry you lazy butt get up!" George Weasley yelled and shook Harry.  
  
Harry blinked, sat up and said, "What time is it and why?"  
  
"It's 5:00 and McGonagall wants us to choose our captain and choose a date for tryouts.  
  
"But it's only the 3rd day of school!" Harry said as he got up and followed George.since he was still wearing his school robes from yesterday.  
  
"I know.McGonagall herself is there.and if you ask me I think she's about to crack about something," Fred said well joining them.  
  
The three boys made their way to the Quidditch Pitch as Angelina, Alicia and Katie caught up to them.  
  
They all walked into the pitch to see both Professor McGonagall and Madam Hootch waiting for them.  
  
"Now Gryffindors.as I believe you need a new Captain and a new Keeper this year, also there's something important we're going to do with Quidditch this year," Professor McGonagall said with a wink.  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment then started concentrating and thought Damn I wish I could read her mind!  
  
§In time Harry§  
  
(Damn you know Salzar?)  
  
§Yup.well I'm going back to sleep§  
  
Harry sighed and said, "So how are we choosing captain?"  
  
"Well I'd hate to say this but it's up to Professor McGonagall and The head boy and girl, and the old Captain," Hootch said to them.  
  
"And Angelina, Michael (Ravenclaw, Headboy) Professor Dumbledore and myself.even though he's already going over bored in work.we all agreed that the new Captain for Gryffindor is Harry Potter."  
  
Everyone clapped and McGonagall said, "Now when should try outs he held Potter?"  
  
"Umm.how about the end of September that way we can start practise before anyone else does since everyone needs new players and the Pitch can only be used by one team at a time," Harry said.  
  
Both teachers nodded and McGonagall said, "Also Harry.can I please see where you cut yourself yesterday?"  
  
Harry felt the other's eyes on the back of his head but nodded pushed his black robe aside and moved the shirt part of his uniform up a bit so she could see the bandage clad cut in his side.  
  
Everyone stood in silence until Alicia said, "That had to hurt."  
  
Katie nodded and as they headed to the Great Hall Katie Bell said, "Harry if something ever happens and you need to talk about something you can come to anyone of us, your like a little brother to us all."  
  
All the others nodded and George looked up and said, "Ever noticed there's always been one person in each house that everyone listens to.like the leader of their house. Cedric Diggory was Hufflepuffs until.well we all know what happened, sorry Harry, Cho Change is Ravenclaws, unfortunately Draco Malfoy is Slytherins and Harry here is ours.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thanks guys."  
  
As everyone else started coming down Hermione, being the first 5th year Gryffindor down there aside from Harry at the time, ran over to him and said, "Harry I found out how they're splitting us up to either go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmead."  
  
"Really, how?" Harry said as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Well actually I only heard a part of it.we're being split into pairs that we have to stay with the entire time.you know just in case something comes up."  
  
"I hope we go to Diagon Alley.since we can go to Hogsmead some other weekend.  
  
"I agree.and this explains why they didn't send us a list this year," Hermione said as McGonagall walked over.  
  
"Potter, Granger I wanted to inform you of the Prefects meeting after dinner.and also that means after your trip to Diagon Alley."  
  
"You mean we get to go to Diagon? Who are our partners?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You got paired with each other.truthfully I forgot about both of you until I saw you at Quidditch practise so you got put together by my sheer stupidity.  
  
Harry sniggered and Hermione giggled as she walked away.  
  
Ron burst in and said, "You won't believe who I'm paired with!"  
  
"Who?" They asked together.  
  
"Gemma! And we're going to Hogsmead," Ron said slightly disappointed about not being able to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
"What about Jasmine?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's with Neville, Hogsmead. Lavender and Dean are partners and Parvati and Seamus are partners and were all off to Hogsmead," Gemma said as she sat down beside Ron and across from Hermione.  
  
"So you two heading to Hogsmead too right?" Ron asked them.  
  
Harry and Hermione shook their heads and Hermione said, "No actually. We are partners but we're going to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Lucky!" Ron yelled and looked at his plat angrily and thought, Of course they did. Smart, perfect students Hermione Granger and the famous Harry Potter.wait why the heck am I thinking this?  
  
He kept thinking to himself for so long that he didn't snap out of him until Gemma clapped her hands in front of his face and said, "Yo Carrots.lets get going. Hare and Herm left awhile ago."  
  
Ron looked around and realized people were steadily leaving and blushed hard and said, "Sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione both walked up the stairs into Gringotts Bank.run by goblins.  
  
Hermione traded her muggle money for wizard money and then she and Harry got a cart down to Harry's vault, which was more packed then the last time they saw it.  
  
"What happened there?" She asked as they walked down the marble white stairs of the bank.  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "Might as well get out books first."  
  
She nodded excitedly, grabbed Harry's hand and ran towards Flourish and Blotts.  
  
When they got in there Hermione looked at her list and looked down it.  
  
Dangerous, Deadly and Normal Potions - Morgan Valdmer Transfiguration for 5th Years - Michelle Kendall Charms and Spells, Year 5 - Riana Danish Magical and Dangerous Plants - Gina Macintosh Curses, Hexes and Dangerous Spells - Sarah Jones Advanced Arithmancy - Albus Dumbledore Magical Creatures of all Kinds - Rubeus Hagrid Ancient Ruins - Lily Potter The Founders and Legends of Hogwarts - James Potter  
  
Hermione gasped and looked at Harry to see him staring at his list with wide eyes.sure he had more but he also had the last 4 she did.  
  
"Mom.Dad." She heard him mumble.  
  
Hermione wrapped a comforting arm around him and said, "We'll ask Dumbledore about it when we get back."  
  
Harry nodded and they went in and bought their books.  
  
"OK now we need to get our new ink, quills, parchment, and a few note books," Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded and they ran towards the store with all the things they needed.  
  
Harry looked at his list and noticed the cloaks were suppost to be their house colors and they needed new dress robes.  
  
Hermione also noticed this and started beaming happily.  
  
Soon they were both packed with bags but used a charm to make them lighter and easier to carry.  
  
After getting new robes Hermione took Harry's hand suddenly and said, "Lets just go look in Ollivanders.we haven't been there since our first year."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.he always wondered if the place was still the same.  
  
"Aww.Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I remember the day you both came in here.same day about 10 minutes apart," Mr Ollivander said to them.  
  
They nodded and Harry said, "We just came to say hi."  
  
Mr Ollivander nodded then looked at their bags.feeling the spells on them and frowned.  
  
"Yes you two both have powerful wands.but I think you should try some of my wand polish and revealers."  
  
"Revealers?" Harry and Hermione asked together.  
  
"You know each one is different sizes, made out of different woods and have either Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Hair, or a Phoenix Feather.but they also have one specialty.as I believe Miss Granger yours is Charms work much like Lily Potter's was and Harry yours is Transfiguration.but also yours has a strong sense for curses and hexes."  
  
Hermione nodded and pulled out her rosewood colored wand and Harry followed suit and pulled out his dark brown wand.or at least it used to be dark brown.  
  
Harry gasped as he saw it had turned gold with a single strip of red ruby around it and the letters HP on the bottom in ruby.  
  
"What the?" Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry looked awe struck and Mr Ollivander gasped.he had heard of this before and whispered, "Mr Potter.in the back of Flourish and Blotts there's a book Lily Potter put on reserve for some reason.she said to give it to a person that came in with a lightning bolt and a gold wand.you Mr Potter.as I remember correctly your mother was actually gifted with Divination."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but snigger at that.she knew how much Harry hated Divination.  
  
"Thank you Mr Ollivander, we'll go get the book now," Harry said as he and Hermione ran out the door.  
  
They went into the bookstore and found the manager.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked them looking them over then stopped and his eyes widened.both Harry and Hermione knew what was coming.  
  
"Good god! Harry Potter! Please tell me what you would like!"  
  
"Umm, well you see my mother placed a book under reserve here.she said to give it to a person with a golden wand and a lightning bolt.well I would like the book," Harry said pointing to his scar and holding out his golden wand.  
  
The man nodded and brought them both back to the back where he opened a trunk and blew the dust off an old book and passed it to them.  
  
"It's free.now is there anything else?"  
  
"No thank you.we already bought our books," Hermione said and she and Harry walked away.  
  
As they walked by the pet store Harry stopped.a pair of green eyes caught his own.  
  
He looked over to see a tiny orange cat with brilliant emerald green eyes staring at him.  
  
The woman in the store saw this, picked the cat up and said, "Take her.I've got a feeling she's been waiting for you."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked but saw that the witch was gone.  
  
He looked at the cat and said, "Well I guess your mine now."  
  
He caught up to Hermione and she gasped and said, "Oh it's so cute.what's her name?"  
  
Harry looked at the cat, green eyes, orange fur.LILY!  
  
"Lily," Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a second then understood.the cat had orange fur and green eyes well his mom had red hair and green eyes.  
  
They both got the last few things they needed; they got a port key and travelled back to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat in the common room just waiting.McGonagall told them that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor went to Hogsmead well Ravenclaw and Slytherin went to Diagon Alley but since she forgot about Harry and Hermione they were the only Gryffindors to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry picked up the book his mother 'gave him'. He opened it and felt a huge rush of pain shoot through his head.his scar infact.  
  
Harry dropped the book and grabbed his scar as a vision.the same vision as in Dumbledore's office passed though his mind.  
  
~~~~Harry's Vision~~~~  
  
A Quidditch Match.Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.but something wasn't right.  
  
All of Gryffindors seemed to be having troubles with their brooms.  
  
Suddenly Katie Bell hit the ground and went unconscious.  
  
Fred and George swerved all around and hit the Slytherin goal posts and fell down too.  
  
Soon Alicia was on the ground as well.  
  
Harry, Angelina and the keeper (He couldn't see who it was) were the only ones left in the air and all three were struggling to keep up.  
  
Then both Angelina and the keeper hit each other and fell down but were still awake.  
  
Harry then flew really fast towards the building with Malfoy soon following also seeing the snitch.  
  
Harry zoomed forwards and grabbed it but as he started to turn around a green beam of light shot from the ground, hit Harry and caused him to fly off his broom into a window.  
  
~~~~End~~~~  
  
Hermione was panicking.Harry suddenly doubled over in pain and was gasping as he held his scar.  
  
"HARRY!" She yelled and his head snapped up as he looked at her.  
  
He started breathing heavily and said, "I hate Divination."  
  
She knew something was wrong and said, "What happened?"  
  
"I just seen something.I'm sorry Mione but I can't really remember it clearly enough to put it into words."  
  
She nodded and took a deep breath.she knew he was lying but didn't want to push on the subject.  
  
Harry looked at the book and saw some of his sweat fall down and hit it.  
  
Suddenly the words appeared and Harry and Hermione both gasped as a legend unfolded right in front of them.  
  
The darkness of everything had come once again. The stag.gone forever, but his love still lives on The flower hides, and watches through cats eyes Three have come together as one The first the heir of all is found Second the wand of gold shows itself Third the cat appears with eyes of emerald When two lightning blots collide The heir disappears The flower returns The three become one The dark lord is done  
  
Then stopped as curvy writing appeared.  
  
Harry, I know your reading this now, this is a prophecy Gordic Gryffindor Himself found, please be careful.and I'm watching you always. Love, Mom  
  
Harry gasped and said, "Mom."  
  
Hermione saw him shaking and he stood up and said, "I'll see you later Mione.I'm gonna put my stuff in my room."  
  
She nodded and grabbed her stuff and walked into her dorm.  
  
Soon later Lavender, Parvati, Gemma and Jasmine all burst in.  
  
"Wow Hogsmead is so cool!" Gemma said well jumping onto her bed.  
  
"Yeah," Jasmine said and sat down on hers.  
  
Hermione was reading a book at the time and said, "Diagon Alley was cool too, even though we were the only Gryffindors there."  
  
Lavender looked up and said, "So what did you and Harry get?"  
  
"Everything on our lists plus a few things here and there.also Harry got a kitten.she's so cute! She has short, soft orange fur and bright green eyes! Harry also named her Lily!" Hermione said.  
  
Gemma and Jasmine both looked up.they knew why Harry named the kitten Lily after hearing the description.  
  
"Well tomorrow we're learning who the teacher for dulling is," Parvati said.  
  
Jasmine smiled and said, "I already know.it was easy to figure out."  
  
"Only to you miss smarty pants!" Gemma said and frowned.  
  
"I TOLD you who it was," Jasmine said with a look of annoyance on her normally calm face.  
  
Gemma blushed and said, "Oh yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat on his bed reading the book his mother left him.  
  
"What ya reading there Harry?" Neville asked as the boys came back.  
  
Harry quickly put it in his already stuffed trunk and said, "Nothing much."  
  
"Holy! Harry what's with all the books?" Dean asked him.  
  
Harry smiled as Ron said in his bed Hermione voice, "Well he is taking more classes then us."  
  
Harry laughed and remembered WHY he was taking them.he had a load of cool new powers and needed to learn how to use them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was this chapter? And in my authors note up at the top I don't mean to sound mean or mad.it usually just comes out that way.  
  
Well please review, and don't worry Gemma and Jasmine DO have a big part in this too  
  
^_~  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	5. 05 New Days and New Ways

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life Chapter 5: New Days and New Ways By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix (Merlin)¥ §Snake Talk (Salzar Slytherin) § °Eagle Talk (Rowena Ravenclaw)° ?Badger Talk (Helga Hufflepuff)? ¤Lion Talk (Gordic Gryffindor)¤ "Normal Speech" Thinking (Harry speaking Telepathically) {Jasmine speaking Telepathically} [Gemma speaking Telepathically] /Author's Notes/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the clocked struck midnight Jasmine tipped toed into the boy's room and shook Harry quietly.  
  
Harry jumped up and almost yelped but she covered his mouth and hissed, "Get dressed, get the invisibility cloak, get the Marauders map and come on."  
  
Harry nodded and she turned around as Harry said where the map and cloak were.  
  
She found them and Harry was in his school robes again and she said, "Come on."  
  
They moved down to the common room and Harry whispered, "Wow, Jasmine Potter I think I'm a bad influence on you.you would have never thought of sneaking out before."  
  
She smacked him in the stomach and said, "Shut up."  
  
Harry put the cloak over the two of them and they were off.  
  
"Ok now Harry I know you know this school backwards, forwards, and upside down so I want you to take me somewhere, but after answering me truthfully.do you think I could find some Basilisk skin anywhere?" She asked him.  
  
Harry nodded at once and said, "The Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Well I want you to take me there now.I need it for a potion," She whispered.  
  
"Fine but you tell me what it is after we get out of there.wait we should sneak into Dumbledore's office," Harry said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"You already know I'm the dulling teacher and just in case I'm not strong enough to control a Basilisk with my magic I'll need a sword to defend us.although there might not be any LIVING jumbo snake there anymore.but I'm positive that there will be some skin down there," Harry said as they moved swiftly to Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting in and out of Dumbledore's office as fast as they could the two Potters moved to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Hello Myrtle," Harry mumbled to her.  
  
She looked at him and was about to say something but noticed Jasmine and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Jasmine Potter. And you must be Myrtle.I've heard so many good things about you," Jasmine lied.  
  
Myrtle smiled and then turned around sharply at a hissing sound.  
  
The sinks moved and Harry said, "Don't tell anyone you saw us ok?"  
  
The ghost nodded as the two Potters jumped down the huge hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow," Jasmine said as she stared into the cold, still water in surrounding the platform in the Chamber.  
  
Harry moved over and saw what looked like a freshly shed skin of a Basilisk.  
  
He looked around then hissed, §Is there a Basilisk in here?§  
  
§Yes, and who are you?§ A voice hissed back.  
  
§Harry Potter, the heir of Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.§  
  
§Slytherin? Please to meet you new master. What may I do for you?§  
  
§My sister just needs some of that skin there.and do you think there's a way you can look at people and not kill them? §  
  
§Yes, I have a special ability to do so. §  
  
§Please do so, and I'll talk to you later.I promise. §  
  
§Your welcome, master. §  
  
Harry turned to Jasmine and said, "Take some then we're out of here."  
  
She nodded, took some and they both moved back to the long tunnel.  
  
"Great.how do we get up?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Put the cloak on, quickly," Harry said.  
  
They both put it on then Harry put his hand on her should mumbled something and thought, This better work. then they disappeared and re appeared in an old class room where a cauldron was sizzling.  
  
Jasmine moved to it and Harry asked, "Now tell me what's going on?"  
  
Jasmine sighed as she put the Basilisk skin into the potion and said, "This is a potion to be able to make a book so you can talk to one dead person when ever you want.since I here so much about mom I wanted to know about dad."  
  
She looked at the ground as if ashamed but Harry said, "That's ok.I know a lot about dad and barley anything about mom.I understand how you must feel."  
  
She nodded and continued stirring the potion.  
  
That's when Harry realised Hermione might have some trouble keeping top student this year.from both Jasmine and himself.not that he wanted to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the 5th years that were in potions sat in silence.  
  
Hermione, at the moment, was the only Gryffindor there and was getting teased by several Slytherins when Harry came in quickly and sat next to her.  
  
"Where were you and Jasmine this morning?" She asked.  
  
"Nevermind.and I hope your mind's not going where Ron's went when I told him that, that's just wrong," Harry said with a shudder.  
  
Hermione giggled but stopped as Professor Snape walked in.  
  
Snape looked amazed to see any Gryffindors there but let them work together anyways.  
  
"So you have all decided to continue the delicate art of potions, I warn you this will be tuff and dangerous.if you don't listen you'll possible get killed. Today we'll be learning for a new potion that you would only have known about if you looked through your books. Can anyone tell me what the Fireblood Potion does?" Snape asked well looking around.  
  
The only one that raised their hands were Draco, Hermione and much to everyone else's surprise Harry also raised his hand.  
  
Snape smiled nastily.he knew he could take points off of Gryffindor if Harry got the answer wrong so he said, "Mister Potter."  
  
"Fireblood potions is very dangerous.like it's name says it works like fire but is much quicker. If a victim gets some on them they have to get help within the next hour or will die from pain and the poisonous potion will reach their blood. That's where it gets the name Fireblood," Harry said actually wanting to show Snape up.  
  
Snape opened his mouth and Malfoy hissed to his friend Balise Zambani, "Here it comes."  
  
"Slytherin 1, Gryffindor zip," She replied well flipping her dark brown hair.  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor Potter, and I suggest the rest of you read it now so you will know how to temporarily treat people with it just in case until they get to Madam Pomfrey.and Potter, Granger, you two work together and may start making it.you to Malfoy, Zambani."  
  
"OK Harry.this is dangerous like you said so you we'll have to work very carefully. The first ingredient on our list is.a root of a fire flower," Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded, and put it in.  
  
After awhile Snape came around and looked at their finished potion.  
  
"20 points to Gryffindor.since this potion is perfect (For once," He mutter under his breath.) and very deadly."  
  
Snape moved away feeling mad that he gave Gryffindor 30 points in one class!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Which class do you have next Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Lovely way to start the school year.potions then Divination," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"I honestly don't know why you're STILL taking it," Hermione said with a frown.  
  
Harry shook his head then said sarcastically, "Ever since I 'predicted' the escape of Buckbeak back in my exam in 3rd year when she didn't she says I have the 'inner eye'."  
  
They both laughed and went in different directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello my dears.my I'm surprised that some of you decided to come back.that is if I hadn't seen it," Professor Trewanley said to them.  
  
Parvati and Lavender both looked at Harry and motioned for him to sit with them since Ron, Seamus, or Dean wasn't here.  
  
Harry nodded and sat with them.  
  
"We will be starting with Taro Cards today.does anybody know anybody that can read them?" The dragon fly looking teacher asked.  
  
Gemma, who was sitting at the table beside Harry's looked at her bother, then they both nodded and she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Potter?"  
  
"Well this one actually comes from both Harry and me but our mother was said to be gifted in Divination," Gemma replied.  
  
Trewanley nodded and said, "Lily Potter.Lily Evans at the time, was very gifted with the inner eye.in fact I believe it was stronger then my own. She was my favorite student and loved this class very much. But your father James Potter on the other hand called me the old, scary dragon fly.I see your sister Jasmine doesn't believe in Divination but you and your brother decided to come."  
  
Both Potters nodded. She talked for awhile then passed out the cards and got to work.  
  
Gemma went with Parvati since she was jut new at this and Parvati was the expert and Harry went with Lavender.  
  
Harry suddenly smirked at her and said, "I predict that you like Dean Tomas."  
  
She blushed and said, "Oh bugger off Harry. Now lets do mine first."  
  
In the end it said Lavender would have a high romance, live a long life, have a great loss, lose all her money, win it back, get an unexpected gift, have another downpour of money, lose a friend, and finally get a great joy.  
  
"Wow, your gonna have some ups and downs in your life.now my turn," Harry said after she copied down what she was getting.  
  
After being shuffeled Harry put one card in own row, two in the one underneath that, three in the one underneath that, two in the one underneath that and finally one underneath that row.  
  
"Ok now flip the bottom card first," Lavender said to him.  
  
He flipped it over just as Trewanley came over and heard Harry say, "The card of pain."  
  
She looked at him as he flipped the next one over, which was, "The card of regret."  
  
Then the list went on.  
  
The card of finding.  
  
The card of joy.  
  
The card of power.  
  
The card of darkness.  
  
The card of war.  
  
The card of death.  
  
The card of love.  
  
"Wow," Lavender said looking at them.  
  
Harry looked at them then felt another pain coming on from his scar and mumbled, "Lavender.don't let anybody wake me or try to take me to the hospital wing.understand."  
  
"Huh?" She asked confused but gasped as he fell onto the ground.  
  
"Harry!" She squeaked and jumped up.  
  
Gemma look up and quickly moved to his side about to wake him up but Lavender said, "Don't! He said not to wake him up or take him to the hospital wing.he knew this was gonna happen!"  
  
Professor Trewanley stayed quiet well watching, Lily Potter used to do this when she made a major real prediction.  
  
'He does have the gift! His sisters are like their mother physically but was their father in spirit well Harry was his father physically and his mother in spirit,' She thought.  
  
She knew it was a real prediction even if he didn't.obviously he got an amazing amount of power over the summer some how and was just learning how to use it.  
  
Harry suddenly woke up with a gasp.  
  
"Are you ok Hare?" Gemma asked.  
  
"You, just find Gem," Harry said then looked around and blinked.  
  
"Class you may go early.Mr Potter id like to speak to you for a moment," The teacher said and they were all gone.with Gemma, Lavender and Parvati giving him a worried look before they left.  
  
"Harry.that was a real prediction.you can't hide that from me," Trewanley said sternly.  
  
"Why, from what I saw I didn't die in it.and how did you know it was a real prediction?" Harry said glaring at her.  
  
She sighed and said, "I only wished to show you what you could see.and I knew because when your mother had a real and important vision she's do the same.now you better hurry and get to your next class."  
  
Harry nodded and took off again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner Harry had run into the common room with his books, threw them on his bed, and ran out the portrat again.  
  
"Holy lord!" Ron said and gaped at all the books that were laying on Harry's bed.  
  
Hermione had walked into the dorm and noticed them to and decided to take a look at them and when she did her eye brows shot up in surprise.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Most of his homework was done in class.he must be doing all his class work really fast and right then doing his homework so he has more free time," Hermione observed.  
  
"If your taking the dulling class with magic please go to the great hall now," Jasmine Potter's voice said magically all over the school.  
  
"Jasmine? But it's a boy!" Ron said with surprise.  
  
"She knows who it is though," Lavender said as they started walking down.  
  
"Which class are you taking Hermione?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Well I talked it out with Dumbledore, and he asked the teacher and it's ok that I'm taking both," Hermione said well blushing.  
  
They walked in and Draco said, "Where's Potter? Oh he must be taking Muggle Dulling."  
  
"You know Malfoy Muggle Dulling can be stronger then Magical Dulling at times," A voice said from on the stage.  
  
Gemma was sitting on the left stair, looking bored well Jasmine sat on the right stairs looking excited and Harry stood in the center of the stage.  
  
"Harry what?" Ron started.  
  
"Hello everyone.no need for introduction cause even if I don't like it I know you all know that I'm Harry Potter.and I'm your teacher for both Magical and Muggle Dulling. My mother Lily Potter was the number one Dullest when she was in Hogwarts 20 years ago back in the 1970's, and yes even if your older you have to listen to me.also I have the right to deduct points from even the Headboy and girl in this class," Harry said to them.  
  
"Please Potter.you can't teach," Malfoy spat.  
  
Harry glared at him, but didn't take any points off.instead he said, "OK Malfoy.how about an example duel?"  
  
Draco looked shocked for a moment but nodded.  
  
Harry walked to the right end towards Jasmine and stopped at the edge.  
  
Gemma moved away from the stairs she was sitting on and let Malfoy walk up them then moved back.  
  
"Jasmine and Gemma are here in case something goes wrong.Gemma had permission to stun to dullest on that side if they're gonna use a deadly or dangerous curse and the same with Jasmine and the dullest on this side.which happens to be me at the moment," Harry explained.  
  
Malfoy nodded and suddenly there was a splitting crack and Harry flew backwards.  
  
As Harry pulled himself up he glared at Malfoy and said, "30 points from Slytherin. 10 for attacking before a duel starting and 20 for the Recta curse.now get out Malfoy.come back next week."  
  
As Malfoy left and a 6th year girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Anna?" Harry asked.  
  
She was slightly taken back that he knew her named but asked, "What's the Recta Curse? We didn't learn it yet."  
  
"In my opinion the Recta Curse should be one of the Unforgivable Curses.and it's not taught at Hogwarts for a good reason. It's a curse that inflicts terrible pain on someone for a short moment but knocks them out for a week.and if it's used to much it'll just kill them."  
  
"Wow," A few people murmured.  
  
"How do you and Malfoy know it?" Fred yelled out.  
  
"Malfoy must have learned it from his Death Eater dad.Lucius Malfoy and I read it in a book Professor Lupin let me get for a certain thing I gotta do for him."  
  
"Oh," George said.  
  
As soon as the dulling class ended.it just consisted of a lot of speeches and other things and Harry told them to write a short report on a curse of your choice.now if your signed up for muggle dulling stay here but if your not beat it," Harry said causing laughter.  
  
Hermione, Gemma and Jasmine were the only ones to stay since everyone else thought you could only take on class.  
  
Jasmine preformed a charm and said, "Would all the students taking place in Muggle Dulling please make your way down to the great hall!"  
  
In entered Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin (Followed by his big BLACK dog named Snuffles), Flitwick, Hootch and Vector.  
  
"Hello Professors," Harry said politely.  
  
Gemma rolled her eyes and just sighed.  
  
Jasmine and Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hello Harry.ready yo show us how you defeated that Basilisk?" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah.did you bring all the swords?" Harry asked.  
  
All the teachers waved their wands and a bunch of sword appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Mione, Jaz, Gem, choose yours first," Harry said quickly.  
  
They nodded and looked them over.afterwards picked them out and backed off.  
  
Everyone walked in and Harry once again jumped on to the stage and said, "OK everyone, if your wondering yes I am the teacher and more then likely most of you know I'm Harry Potter. First I want you to choose a sword here. They all have different powers and meanings."  
  
They all nodded and choose their swords afterwards Harry started talking again.  
  
"Now muggle dulling isn't as easy as it seems and, unlike all those muggle stories, more complicated then a lot of things.I'm thankful to this very day that I inherited my mother's dulling abilities or else I wouldn't have defeated that Basilisk in the chamber of secrets.and trust me for the first time using a sword fighting a 60 foot snake isn't the best way to learn."  
  
A few people laughed and a few looked really nervous.  
  
"We won't being anything today but I will tell you about your swords and teach you how to block attacks.without any magic," Harry said sternly to them but winked at Hermione.  
  
She silently laughed known Harry was trying to act like a good teacher.  
  
Chris Nott, a Slytherin 5th year raised his hand and said, "What's the name of my sword?"  
  
Harry looked at it and said, "Ink Slice.it can slice things as thin as ink and also places an ink looking poison into the blood of your enemy."  
  
This went on for awhile until Hermione raised her hand and said, "Harry, what does your sword mean?"  
  
Harry grimaced at the memory of killing the Basilisk.but then again that one was evil and the one down there was good.  
  
He pulled it out and said, "The Sword of Gryffindor."  
  
He held it out and got many oohs and aahs. Suddenly he smirked and said, "Well I guess you can go BUT you have to write a report about your sword."  
  
Everyone groaned but walked away.  
  
Gemma laughed and said, "Your really gonna read them?"  
  
"No," Harry said to them as they quickly moved up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
As they four of them continued walking Harry felt a twinge in his scar and stopped.  
  
He turned quickly watching one point of the wall.there was nothing there.  
  
He shrugged and continued walking.not noticing a rat with a toe on his paw missing scurry off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK chapter 5 is done.this one was a bit off if you ask me.I'm starting to get a bit of writers block but am trying as hard as I can to avoid it.so just in case I do please give me some ideas.  
  
Also what couples do you think:  
  
Gemma/Ron Jasmine/Neville Lavender/Dean Parvati/Seamus Malfoy/Balise  
  
Jasmine/Malfoy Lavender/Ron Seamus/Gemma Neville/Ginny Dean/Parvati  
  
Or what? I dunno.well see ya'll next time.  
  
PS. If you think some of the words I spell seem weird is cause we spell a few words different in Canada and where I live we're pretty bad for slang.  
  
^_~  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	6. 06 Falling Apart

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life Chapter 6: Falling Apart By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix (Merlin)¥ §Snake Talk (Salzar Slytherin)§ °Eagle Talk (Rowena Ravenclaw° ?Badger Talk (Helga Hufflepuff)? ¤Lion Talk (Gordic Gryffindor)¤ "Normal Speech" Thinking (Harry speaking Telepathically) {Jasmine speaking Telepathically} [Gemma speaking Telepathically] /Author's Notes/  
  
Harry's Pets are:  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish) A Griffin - Merlin A Dragon - Lightning A Lion - Coura A Snake - Salzar A Badger - Sly An Eagle - Hurricane An Owl - Hedwig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the teachers agreed that since the OWLS were coming up for the 5th years that they had to work 5 times as hard ("But they're at the end of the year." Ron whined).  
  
Hermione was working really hard.in fact she was working harder then Harry and he took more classes.  
  
Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy book at Harry, who, at the time, was translating some Ruins.  
  
Hermione didn't want to admit it but she was starting to feel something towards Harry that, in her opinion, friends shouldn't.  
  
ARG! He's my best friend! Why did I have to like him?" She thought angrily.  
  
Jasmine, who was sitting next to her, jumped and looked at her with a start and said, "What did you just say Herm?"  
  
Hermione blinked and said, "I didn't say anything.but I thought something."  
  
Jasmine blinked and thought, No way.did I just.READ her MIND? I've gotta talk to Harry about this.  
  
She looked at her bother working hard and about to go talk to him when there was a sudden blast from the corner of the room causing everyone to turn around.  
  
There in the center of the smoke was Fred, George, and Gemma all with bright green hair.  
  
Everyone laughed.Gemma had been welcomed into the Weasley twin's 'prank club' and the called her their heir for when they left Hogwarts at the end of the year.  
  
Harry shook his head and started polishing his sword.teaching a class was hard and he wasn't looking forwards to it anymore.well not as much.  
  
He set is sword down and picked up a piece of parchment with the finalist for Keeper on the Gryffindor team.  
  
Ron, Gemma, Alia, Mike, Jon, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean.  
  
He bit his lip.they were all good but so far only one person blocked ALL the goals.after he taught her how to fly she was a 'cracking keeper'.George's words of Oliver Wood 2 years back.  
  
He jester for Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Katie to come over.  
  
"OK we NEED to choose one of these people.now take a slip of paper and write down the one you think should be Keeper."  
  
They nodded, took a slip of paper and wrote down who they wanted for the job.  
  
A few minutes later Harry took them and read then smiled and said, "Well it's anomies, we all choose the same one."  
  
They all looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Harry stood up and said, "Can I have your attention please?"  
  
Everyone went silent quickly.Harry always had that effect on the Gryffindors.  
  
Katie stepped forwards and said, "We'd like to announce the new Keeper for the Gryffindor Team."  
  
Everyone was very silent now.  
  
It's gonna be me.I know it is. Ron thought confidently and got ready to get up and join the team.  
  
Harry was standing beside where Hermione sat and took her hand and said, "The new Gryffindor Keeper is Hermione Granger."  
  
He yanked her up beside him and everyone started cheering.well almost everyone.  
  
The other's who were finalists congratulated her.well at least Gemma, Seamus, Dean, Alia (A 7th Year), Mike (A 3rd Year), Jon (A 4th Year) did.  
  
Ron on the other hand was fuming.how did Hermione get picked and not him?  
  
He looked at Hermione who was blushing and still holding Harry's hand.  
  
Well there's my answer why. He thought darkly and stomped into his dormitory.  
  
"In honour of Herm here we're gonna start the biggest freaking party this year!" Fred yelled as he and George ran out the common room door.  
  
As the party started and everyone was doing their own thing and such Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Why'd you choose me?"  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "It wasn't JUST me.the whole team choose you because you were the best."  
  
She smiled and said thank you.  
  
Jasmine watched all this closely and tried to read some more minds but nothing happened.until Harry started thinking about how proud he was of Hermione.  
  
Jasmine gasped in shock when it hit her.she couldn't really read minds.well not normally. She could only see when someone was thinking about someone they really cared for.she'd ask Remus about this later.  
  
The party went till about 1 in the morning until everyone was asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed again as everyone but the Gryffindors showed up for the second time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry yawned and opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
Almost all the Gryffindors were laying everywhere in the common room.only a few people managed to get to their dorms.  
  
He looked over and blushed a brilliant red seeing Hermione cuddled up next to him.  
  
He nudged her and said, "Mione.wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes and said, "I don't wanna.too comfy."  
  
Harry blushed and about 4 seconds later Hermione shot up and started blushing like crazy.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, some other people were starting to also wake up.  
  
"Umm." Harry looked at his watch then said, "Nine Thirty."  
  
"NINE THIRTY!" They both yelled and jumped up.  
  
The whole common room heard that and all got up and starting running around, fixing their robes, doing hair and in the girl's case putting on makeup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a sudden rumble of what sounded like a stampede and every single Gryffindor burst into the hall out of breath and all looking dead tired.  
  
McGonagall stood up as they sat down and said, "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"We had a party last night mame and none of us got to sleep till one and Harry and Hermione were the first ones to wake and that was at 9:30," Angelina said to her with a sorry smile on her face.  
  
"Well I don't except it to happen again.understand," She said to them all harshly and said, "Since you missed half a class now you'll make it up later.now go."  
  
All the Gryffindors nodded and ran to their classes.  
  
"I'm glad I don't have potions first today," Harry said to them as they ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hagrid smirked as he saw the tired Gryffindors 5th years that were taking his class sit down on the ground with the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins behind them.  
  
"Now we'll be working hard taday.I told ya taday 'ould be an importan' class," He said to all of them.  
  
They all groaned but he said, "Ya'll eac' get a topic an' hav' to write a report 'bout it AND take care of yer creatur'"  
  
Padma Patil raised her hand and said, "How are we decided on who gets what?"  
  
At that moment Professor Dumbledore came strolling over with a stool in one hand and the sorting hat in another and said, "The sorting hat will do that trick."  
  
Dumbledore put it in Padma's head and said, "Now watch."  
  
"FLOWER FAIRY!"  
  
She took it off and Hagrid handed her a Flower Fairy.  
  
She screamed with delight and said, "It's so cute!"  
  
Everyone laughed and got different things.Hermione happened to get a Phoenix but they didn't have one.  
  
Harry spoke up and said, "You can borrow my Phoenix named Fuego if you want."  
  
Hermione blinked, slightly surprised Harry had a phoenix but nodded and said, "Thank you."  
  
As it turned our Ron got a Dragon and Lavender got a Griffin.  
  
Ron laughed cause they didn't have those either and said to Harry, "Hey Hare, got a small Dragon and Griffin too?"  
  
Harry nodded his head and said, "Yeah, you and Lavender can borrow them to. The Dragon is Lightning and the Griffin is Merlin."  
  
Everyone looked at Harry.how many animals did he have?  
  
It was now Harry's turn.and he knew what he was getting.  
  
Harry took a deep breath as the hat yelled out, "BASILISK!"  
  
Everyone started whispering and Hagrid said, "Sorry 'Arry.I don' got one of those."  
  
Dumbledore watched Harry as he said, "It's ok Hagrid.I can manage."  
  
He knew it.a new Basilisk could be created from the skin and blood of an old one, but he wouldn't have it killed or anything.  
  
He's the heir of all the founders including Slytherin.and he's not panicking so he can control the Basilisk.I just hope he knows what he's doing, Dumbledore thought then.  
  
"Alrigh' kids, I'll see ya later and remember start yur project," Hagrid said to them at the end of class.  
  
The all nodded and took off to their separate classes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THIS IS BULL!" Ron yelled looking up from all his work.seems every teacher was making them do a project like in Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Harry didn't even look up.Hermione and Jasmine persuaded him to draw up a times table.and even though he was smart he HATED studying and all that stuff.  
  
"Some things never change," Ron had said happily when Harry started complaining about the load of homework he had.  
  
Ron looked at Harry as he threw Ron's list down he and mumbled something about, "Being too easy."  
  
Ron growled a bit.he had been acting nice to Harry and Hermione but was close to snapping soon.  
  
Transfiguration - Animagi Potions - Fire and Ice Poison Herbology - Wizard Lilies History of Magic - The Hogwarts Founders Ancient Ruins - Egypt Ruins Arithmancy - Number Patterns Muggle Studies - Computers Care of Magical Creatures - Basilisk Divination - Crystal Balls  
  
Harry looked over his list slightly confused.something was wrong with it.  
  
Jasmine looked over his shoulder and said, "What did you get for Defence Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
Harry gasped remembering that Professor Lupin said they would each get a topic about a type of wizard or witch with rare and very strong powers.  
  
No one had told what they got though.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and thought, I can interview him since he's a Parselmouth and that's my topic.  
  
Jasmine remembered looking at her's and realizing what it was, a soulmater. Someone who could see who you were meant to be with, what they were thinking if it was about their partner and so on.that's what she was.  
  
Harry jumped up and said, "Professor Lupin didn't give me one.I better go and tell him."  
  
Without waiting for an answer he beat it quickly out of the common room.  
  
Hermione giggled seeing his panicked face.Professor Lupin was his favorite teacher along with Professor Dumbledore and Harry never wanted to disappoint him.  
  
"The goof.wonder how he missed that one?" Lavender said not looking up from her book looking up Seers for her Defence Against the Dark Arts Project.  
  
Parvati looked up and said, "No idea.also WHY did you get the Seer not me.  
  
Lavender laughed and said, "Luck."  
  
Parvati laughed and said, "Well at least I got the Wiccan."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed all the same and said, "Yeah. Good old Harry would probably forget his head if it wasn't attached."  
  
"You wouldn't mind that Herm.then you could keep his head with you 24/7," Jasmine whispered to her causing Gemma (Who was beside her) to burst out laughing.  
  
That was it.Ron was really ticked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran to Professor Lupin's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Remus's voice came through the door.  
  
Harry walked in and the black dog that was Sirius jumped on him and licked him.  
  
"Woah down Snuffles," Harry said well laughing.  
  
Remus laughed and said, "Can I do anything for you Harry?"  
  
"Yes.you forgot to give me a topic to do for my project," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
Remus slapped his head after a few minutes and said, "I knew I forgot to tell somebody about what they were doing!"  
  
He dug through his papers then stopped as he found one and said, "Ahh yes, Harry you are doing the Magic Master."  
  
"Magic Master." Harry mumbled confused.he'd never heard of it before.  
  
"Here's a note.cause all the books you need are in the restricted section in the library," Remus said passing it to him.  
  
"Thank you Remus.I better get going. See you later Snuffles," Harry said as he ran out the door.  
  
Sirius transformed into a human again and said, "Why did you give him such a hard topic?"  
  
"He needs to know Sirius.in Lily's will it said to tell him," Remus replied.  
  
"Too bad James never knew," Sirius said well watching the door that Harry had excited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and heard yelling.  
  
"What the?" Harry asked.  
  
The fat lady looked at him and said, "Your two friend Ron and Hermione are fighting again.although it sounds really big this time."  
  
Harry gawked for a moment then said, "I'd stay around and talk but I guess I need to get in there."  
  
She nodded and said, "That's ok Harry.well what's the password?"  
  
"Fuego Phoenix," Harry said and the fat lady flew open and a blast of yelling welcomed him as he walked in.  
  
Seamus, Dean and Neville all saw him and ran over to him and Dean said, "They're crazy.I don't even know WHAT they're fighting about anymore.after all they're yelling so loud you can't even tell."  
  
Harry looked at them then ran towards his two fighting friends.  
  
"HERMION! RON! STOP IT!" He yelled causing the whole common room to jump and the two arguing teens to shut up.  
  
Ron glared as Harry said, "What the hell are you two on about?"  
  
"Ron said I don't deserve to be on the Quidditch team," Hermione said to Harry, she put it nicely.Ron had really sad a lot of terrible things to her.  
  
Ron looked at them then took off into his dorm.  
  
Everyone was quiet and just watched the staircase.  
  
Hermione shook and Harry took her hand and said, "What did he really say?"  
  
Hermione started crying and Harry looked up at the other girls (Meaning Jasmine, Gemma, Lavender and Parvati) and saw that Parvati and Gemma seemed about ready to laugh.as did Seamus well Jasmine and Lavender both looked angry.  
  
Harry started fuming when Neville said, "Come on guys.lets go for a walk."  
  
They nodded and all the 5th years left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all entered an empty classroom and Harry closed the door and turned to the sharply.  
  
"OK now I want the truth...Gemma, Seamus, Parvati, what exactly was so funny back there?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Hermione crying over getting called a Mudblood," Gemma said.  
  
"Actually it was funny how Ron said she should have been the first Mudblood Slytherin in history," Parvati said not really thinking.  
  
Hermione let out a sob and Jasmine and Lavender each put an arm around her shoulder for support.  
  
Harry glared.Dean and Neville grabbed Hermione, Lavender and Jasmine and yanked them quickly out of the way as Harry's face started to go red.well actually a soft red light was making his face red.  
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT? NOTHING! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GRYFFINDORS! YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN SLYTHERIN! I SEEM TO REMEMBER THAT WE ALL MADE A PROMISE TO STICK TOGETHER! WELL GUESS WHAT? GRYFFINDOR'S DIVIDING!"  
  
With that Harry stomped out the room followed by his 4 friends leaving the other 3 being shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
News had spread through the Gryffindors about what had happened.apparently the fight Ron and Hermione had was worse then anything.but they all agreed (including Harry) that the only way Gryffindor would really divide would be if something really bad.little did they know that night the peace between the house would split.  
  
Harry sat in the common room finish the last bit of his homework when he heard someone walk up behind him.  
  
"Hello Ron," Harry said to the red head trying to stay a bit calm.he was still angry.  
  
"Harry," Ron said with a nod and sat down across from him.  
  
"Do you know what happened this summer after Hermione left the Burrow?" Ron asked him.  
  
Harry shook his head.he hadn't heard of anything that happened that summer.including the news on Voldemort.  
  
"You-know-who came to my house when Fred, George, Ginny and I were out. Percy, Charlie, and Bill made it out with a few broken bones. Mom got a coma and still hasn't woke up.Dad died," Ron said to Harry.  
  
Harry's mouth fell open.that's when it hit him.  
  
In the summer, after his birthday he had gone to Dumbledore's office to talk to him. When he got there Dumbledore quickly stuffed a bunch of what looked like news papers out of sight.Dumbledore was hiding it all from him!  
  
"Wanna know what's worse Potter?" Ron asked starting to sound really harsh.  
  
"What?" Harry asked keeping his courage up.  
  
"There was a note left on the wall in Dad's blood.it said 'Say thank you to Potter.his memory in his blood told me WHERE YOU WERE!" Ron ended in a yell.  
  
Harry sat shocked then Ron leaped up and said, "It's all your fault.why did you let You Know Who come back? Why did you let him kill Cedric Diggory? WHY DID YOU LET HIM ATTACK MY FAMILY!?"  
  
Harry jumped up and said, "If there's one thing Dumbledore taught me over the summer it's that you can't change Fate and everything that happens was meant to.so no it wasn't my fault."  
  
Ron ignored him and said, "First you make me lose some of my family.then you make me lose a spot on the Quidditch team just because you like Hermione and now you turn half of Gryffindor against me? WELL I'M SICK OF BEING IN YOUR SHADOW POTTER!"  
  
Harry glared at Ron and yelled, "YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY SENSE! YOUR MOTHER OR FATHER WOULDN'T WANT YOU BALMING ANYBODY!"  
  
By now everyone in Gryffindor was awake and everyone could hear them clearly.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW POTTER? YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! AND GOOD RIDDANCE TOO!" Ron yelled back.  
  
Harry stopped and stared ain shock at Ron.everyone knew the Red head had gone too far there.  
  
Harry exploded and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAMILY? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT RONALD FRANCIES WEALSEY? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT NEVER KNOWN YOUR PARENTS? YOU WERE LUCKY TO KNOW YOU DAD! YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T BE A GRYFFINDOR! HECK YOU COULDN'T EVEN FIT IN SLYTHERIN NOW! FORGET WE EVER KNEW EACH OTHER RON! FOR NOW ON I HATE YOU WORSE THEN I DO DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU GO MAKE FRIENDS WITH HIM THEN!" Ron yelled back  
  
"GREAT IDEA! I'LL DO THAT TOMORROW MORNING!" Harry yelled, grabbed his books and stomped into the dormitory.all of the Gryffindors knew it now and agreed, they were no longer one large and great team.they were two smaller teams stuck in the same house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.O  
  
Did I just write that? Holy.I don't even know where I'm going with this but I'm doing better then in my other HP fics.there will be more Harry/Hermione and more couples.  
  
So Gryffindor's 'split up'.is that good or bad? What will everyone do when they find out? Why the hell is Parvati, Seamus, Gemma and Ron being so mean at the moment? I myself have no clue.  
  
Well see ya next time and please review  
  
^_~  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	7. 07 The Broken Lions

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life Chapter 7: The Broken Lions By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix (Merlin)¥ §Snake Talk (Salzar Slytherin)§ °Eagle Talk (Rowena Ravenclaw° ?Badger Talk (Helga Hufflepuff)? ¤Lion Talk (Gordic Gryffindor)¤ "Normal Speech" Thinking (Harry speaking Telepathically) {Jasmine speaking Telepathically} [Gemma speaking Telepathically] /Author's Notes/  
  
Harry's Pets are:  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish) A Griffin - Merlin A Dragon - Lightning A Lion - Coura A Snake - Salzar A Badger - Sly An Eagle - Hurricane An Owl - Hedwig A Cat - Lily  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the weekend the Gryffindors acted normal around the teachers and other houses.but when left alone they were vicious with each other.they hated each other.  
  
In fact the half that stuck on 'Ron's' side went and all stayed in the girls dormitory well Harry's side stayed in the boys.  
  
Ron's side had also changed their badges to the opposite of Harry's.  
  
Harry's side had the normal badges.red with gold well Ron's was Dark Gold with Dark Red.  
  
On Monday the whole school would be in for a shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking to the great hall when a voice yelled out, "DRACO! WAIT UP!"  
  
He turned quickly around to see Harry and Hermione running towards him.  
  
He didn't really hate them.he just hated how Harry rejected his friendship in 3rd year.  
  
Then again it's not like I ever had any friends, He thought.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked up to him and he said, "What do you two want?"  
  
"Listen.I'm honestly tired to Gryffindors and Slytherins fighting.so what if Salzar and Gordic did.that was 1000 years ago. So how about we try and be.well.friends and see if the houses can stop fighting," Harry said.  
  
Draco's mouth fell open and he looked at Hermione who nodded.  
  
He felt the first real smile he ever had come to his face and said, "Your on."  
  
In the Great Hall everyone was extremely confused.there was a huge gap in the Gryffindor table.half was at one said, half at the other.  
  
Balise Zambani looked at Draco as he sat beside her and asked, "Any idea what's going on there?"  
  
"No.but Harry and Hermione came up to me this morning and said they think Gryffindor and Slytherin should start working together.I for one agreed."  
  
Quiet a few other Slytherins rounded to him and gave him a look like he was crazy but Draco said, "You know who is back.and like Dumbledore said we all need to start working together."  
  
A few nodded and Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now I know your all wondering why we're making you do all these projects in class but first I'd like the Gryffindors to tell me why they seem to be staying separte.is the food in the middle of the table that bad?"  
  
All the prefects, and Angelina (Headgirl if you don't remember) stood up and Angelina said, "Hogwarts no longer has four houses in peace."  
  
Everyone laughed.they all knew Slytherin was the odd one.  
  
Fred (or maybe it was George.nobody could tell) stood up. Very surprising he and George took Harry's side.although Ginny took Ron's.  
  
Anyways Fred said, "No.the Gryffindor on this side are actually in peace with Slytherin.the ones we're not talking to are THEM!"  
  
Ginny stood up and said, "Oh great.now your trying to play favorites with the teachers."  
  
"No wait.scar head there is already Dumbledore's pet (teacher's pet)," Another Gryffindor said.  
  
Well they started yelling at each other Harry slipped out of the Great Hall, followed by Hermione, Jasmine, Lavender, Dean and Neville.  
  
Draco saw this, grabbed Balise hand and dragged her out after them.  
  
Hermione and the other's stood looking confused.well all except for Jasmine.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Draco said.  
  
"Must be in the common room," Jasmine replied.  
  
She looked at the two Slytherins and made a beeline to the teacher's table quickly.  
  
She talked to Professor Dumbledore for a few moments then came back out and said, "OK, lets get going to the common room.ALL of us."  
  
Draco and Balise both looked confused and Jasmine said, "I asked Professor Dumbledore and he said you two could come with us."  
  
They nodded and followed the 5 Gryffindors to their common room.  
  
"Wow.this place is nice," Balise said looked around the cozy common room.  
  
Dean and Neville had went to get Harry and came back down soon after with him.  
  
"Harry, how'd you get here so quickly?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Harry looked at them all and said, "You know.maybe was Ron whispered to me this morning was true.maybe I don't deserve to be a Gryffindor.I have just as much Slytherin in me as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."  
  
They all looked at Harry and Jasmine said, "You sure you wanna tell them Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment.  
  
Lavender looked interested as they seemed to be having a conversation in their minds. aside from Divination she though telepathic communication was the most interesting thing ever.  
  
They both nodded and Harry touched his sister's shoulder. Then Jasmine touched Hermione's and said, "Touch the person beside you."  
  
They all nodded and did so.Harry suddenly seemed to have zoned out and the next thing they knew they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione gasped at what she saw.they were in a huge chamber with many symbols of Hogwarts and Merlin around.  
  
Harry quickly moved around as if known his way around perfectly.  
  
This was where Harry kept all his stuff the Founders and Merlin gave him.  
  
He opened a door and Coura ran out and started jumping around him.  
  
"Woah.down Coura," Harry said and smiled as Salzar, Sly, Hurricane and Fuego came out. Then a few moments later Merlin and Lightning came out.  
  
"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Lavender and Balise said together.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "The lion is Coura, the snake is Salzar, the Eagle is Hurricane, the Badger is Sly, the Griffin is Merlin, the Dragon is Lightning and the Phoenix is Fuego.and the reason I have them is."  
  
"Harry isn't all he seems to be.neither am I and I have a feeling neither is Gemma. We don't know what Gemma is yet but I am a Soulmater and Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Merlin."  
  
Everyone looked at them in sheer shock.they now knew why Harry so suddenly got so smart.and he had always been powerful.  
  
Harry started at them all and said, "Don't think I'm all powerful.I'm not.and I have to LEARN my special abilities before I can use them."  
  
"Why are you trusting us with this secret?" Balise asked him suddenly.  
  
Harry looked at the floor and said, "I have Slytherin blood in me too.I can't hate Slytherin's anymore.no matter how hard I try, so I've decided to try and get this house war things over.although Gryffindor split up so that made a road block."  
  
Jasmine was glaring at the ground and said, "It doesn't make sense.none of the things that happened this year add up. Harry you keep collapsing, then Hermione and Ron get in a fight, then Harry and Ron, I find out I'm a Soulmater and so one."  
  
"Only one thing's the same," Harry said bitterly, "They all have to do with me."  
  
"Harry." Hermione started but Harry snapped his fingers and they were all in their class rooms where they had their first class with their books in front of them.  
  
Hermione looked down at her books and said, "Wow.Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry glared darkly into the crystal ball he was looking into in divination.Saturday was the first Quidditch match of the season.Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.and he was also glad that all his team was on 'his side.'  
  
He kept seeing that horrible replay over and over in his mind.it was going to happen, he was POSITIVE!  
  
Everything flashed before his eyes.he didn't even notice Professor Trewanley looking at him honestly impressed.she too could see what was happening in his Crystal ball and she too knew he could see it too.  
  
"Class dismissed.Mr Potter, can I have a word?"  
  
Harry looked at his teacher and she said, "You can see it.the next Quidditch match?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I've got to go.Transfiguration next."  
  
She nodded and Harry took off quickly running down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the common room doing his Transfiguration homework.a report of animagis. He was petting his orange cat named Lily.  
  
The cat looked up at him with something that almost looked like worry in her big green eyes.  
  
Ron came into the common room and said, "Taking a leaf out of Granger's book and taking a liking to cats? Can't wait to see what you'll say when it kills Hedwig."  
  
Harry sighed, stood up and said, "Bug off Ron.I didn't say or do anything to you."  
  
Ron glared at Harry and said, "Make me Potter. I don't listen to you anymore.your not the center of the world and not everyone had to be your slave and do everything you say."  
  
Harry glared at Ron and said, "I'm starting to think all that time with Peter being your rat must have started rubbing off on you.your just like him."  
  
Ron glared at Harry and slammed his fist into the taller boys face.  
  
A pair of Ice Blue eyes shot open and a lion.that was originally in Harry's secret chamber in another castle appeared out of no where and started growling at Ron.  
  
Harry knew the lion could see everything happening in the Gryffindor common room and it was damn protective over him.  
  
It roared at Ron and changed into his real height. The lion was normally as small as a large cat (Just below Harry's knee) but now he was up to Harry's chin.and Harry was 6 foot something.  
  
A few people screamed and Ron back up in shock.  
  
Harry put his hand on the lion's back and said, "Leave him Coura."  
  
The lion looked at Harry then nodded but before turning back to its small size it growled at Ron then disappeared.  
  
Harry looked sharply just as Professor McGonagall walked in looking excited.  
  
She spotted him and said, "Harry.Dumbledore's office.now."  
  
Harry nodded and quickly moved though the portrait and out of site.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry nearly chocked at what he saw when he entered Dumbledore's office.  
  
There was Sirius, in human form, Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, about 5 Aurours and the Minster of Magic.  
  
"HARRY! I'M FREE! THEY GOT PETTIGREW!" Sirius yelled and hugged Harry.  
  
Harry gasped, started to turn blue and said, "That's - great - but - I - CAN'T BREATH!"  
  
"Oops.sorry," Sirius said and moved back.  
  
"You know what this means Mr Potter? Mr Black here will be your sisters and your permanent guardian until your 18," Fudge said to Harry.  
  
Harry laughed happily and said, "Can I go tell Jasmine.and Gemma." He added that last one with an after thought.he hadn't seen much of his second sister lately.  
  
"Sure," Dumbledore said and added, "Also I offered Sirius a job Harry.I hope you don't mind if he teaches dulling.that way you can concentrate on your studies and Quidditch."  
  
Harry nodded happily and took off running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next 4 days news spread that Sirius Black was innocent and sure enough it came out in the Daily Prophet, writing by Rita Skeeter.no one knew why but for some odd reason these days she wrote everything how it was.no faking. (Harry, Hermione and Ron knew why though.)  
  
On Saturday morning Harry jumped up in his bed quickly.another dream.  
  
He closed his eyes and mumbled, "I can't remember it."  
  
"What are you on about now Potter?" Ron's tired voice muttered from across the room.the teachers for fed up with the Gryffindors fighting and made the girls and boys go back to their separate dorms, make the other Gryffindors change their crests right and so on.now many of the Gryffindors got along again.  
  
But the 5th years seemed to still be in 'War'.and only the 5th years.  
  
A few people had actually ASKED Harry if that was ok and Harry had told them to be friends with who they wanted.he didn't care at all.  
  
"Nothing Ron," Harry yawned and looked at his clock.  
  
H got up, pulled his Quidditch robes on, grabbed his Firebolt and walked to the common room.  
  
About a half an hour later Fred and George came running down the stairs in their scarlet Quidditch robes and new brooms with them.  
  
"THANK YOU HARRY! Professor Black told us that these were presents from you," George said well holding out his broom, which said Nimbus 2000.  
  
"Sorry I could get you all a better broom.but I had to have enough money for the other's too," Harry said as Hermione, Katie, Alicia and Angelina walked down in their Quidditch robes with their broom in their hands.they all held Nimbus 2000.  
  
They all smiled at Harry and said thanks.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the common room door and Harry opened it to see Sirius.  
  
"Hey Harry, I want a word with you before your Quidditch match.I suggest the rest of you go start eating," He said to them.Sirius and Remus were the most loved teachers in Hogwarts.even to the Slytherins.  
  
Harry nodded and started walking after Sirius.and looked over as his cat Lily jumped on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Lil.can't play today.Quidditch," Harry said to the cat.  
  
Sirius laughed when he swore he saw the cat frown. She jumped off Harry's shoulder and ran somewhere.  
  
They walked in to the Office Sirius had been giving and he smiled and said, "You were so kind to your team.and remember back in your 3rd year when I gave you that Firebolt and said to conceder it 12 years worth of Birthday presents?"  
  
Harry nodded and Sirius continued, "Well I just realized even after I met you I didn't give you any Christmas presents.and well.here your 14 years worth of Christmas Presents."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open.there in Sirius's hand was a shiny new broom with the name 'Lightning Scar' written on the side.nobody could make a faster travelling broom since it would be literally impossible to control.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "THANK YOU SIRIUS!"  
  
He smiled and Harry gave in a huge and said, "Put these on your sister's beds.they deserve a present too.  
  
Harry stared at the two large presents then snapped his fingers and they were gone.  
  
"What?" Sirius said.  
  
"Long story," Harry said as he took off running.  
  
He stopped outside the great hall and looked in to see only Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and coming up behind Harry was Sirius.  
  
He looked at the tables to see only the Gryffindor Quidditch team was there.  
  
Harry walked forwards.hiding his new broom and said to Hermione, "Here Mione.you can use it for today's match."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open as he passed her his Firebolt.  
  
Everyone stared at Harry like he was nuts and then gasped as Harry set the Lightning Scar down on the table.  
  
"Holy lord Harry! Where'd you get that?" Fred yelled.  
  
"My Godfather," Harry said looking quickly at Sirius then back at his plate and started filling it with food and added, "Now start eating before I whack you over the head with it."  
  
As they ate Hermione asked, "Why did you lend me your Firebolt?"  
  
"Well first of all Mione your borrowing it for all the Quidditch Matches well we're in Hogwarts unless you get a Firebolt and use your Nimbus for practices just like I'll be using the Firebolt for practices.and the reason for way is because you're my best friend and I want to prove that being muggle born doesn't make a difference," Harry said obviously thinking of something to say.  
  
"More like he just favours you over the rest of us," Fred and George said together with cheerful laugh.  
  
As everyone piled in the Great Hall and many were gasping at the 'Lightning Scar'.  
  
Gemma looked at Harry and spoke to him for the first time in about 2 weeks.although she was anything BUT kind when she spoke.  
  
"You know Harry.you like being the center of everything don't you? And you love having people seeing you as a hero? The Boy-Who-Lived, the Heir of Merlin and the Hogwarts founders.and now you have a FREAKING BROOM MADE AFTER YOU!"  
  
Harry jumped and said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your new broom stupid.it's called Lightning Scar.look at your forehead and tell me they didn't name it after you," Gemma snapped at Harry pointing to his scar.  
  
Jasmine was watching this and started gritting her teeth as Gemma continued.  
  
"OH yeah, I forgot.you HAVE to be the center of attention. You were the one mom and dad kept. You are the one who defeated Voldemort. You were the one who got the scar. You were the one to stop Voldemort from getting the Philosophers Stone. You were the one who defeated the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. You were the one that helped Sirius escape. You were the one that got chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You were the one who caused Voldemort to come back. You are the hair of Hogwarts and Merlin. YOU CAUSED OUR PARENTS, CEDRIC DIGGORY AND MANY OTHER PEOPLE TO DIE!" She finished.  
  
By now everyone heard every word she had said and were staring at Gemma in shock.  
  
Gemma smirked as she saw a flash of guilt passing through Harry's eyes.  
  
Jasmine had it. She stood up and walked over to Gemma.  
  
"Hey Gem," She said tapping her shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" Her 'mirror image' said turning to look at Jasmine.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Everyone stared in pure shock this time.Jasmine Potter.book worm.the girl that never wants to get in trouble.a girl that did finally showed her adventurous streak all Potters and Evans had.just slapped her sister, Gemma, across the face in front of all the teachers!  
  
"DON'T EVER TELL HARRY, HERMIONE, ME, OR ANYBODY ELSE ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN GEMMA LILY POTTER! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOVES THE SPOT LIGHT AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S THE FREAKING PREP!"  
  
Jasmine say back down and Gemma looked like she face been thrown into a stonewall.  
  
Everyone was quiet and Harry mumbled, "God help us all."  
  
Hermione heard him and looked over, took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Harry smiled at her then said, "Let's go team."  
  
They all left as the Gryffindor cheered and were soon followed by the Slytherins.  
  
Dumbledore watched them leave and sighed.his normal twinkle in his blue eyes gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 is done.stupid title really.  
  
to one reviewer thanks for pointing out that I'm a terrible speller.no I'm not being sarcastic or anything.I mean you do NOT want to see my old spelling tests.and I know I could use a Beta reader but I've never been the person to ask for anything really plus I'm got a bit of a streak of pride going through me.I wouldn't even ask my friend for a bit of help in math because she got how to do something and I didn't.  
  
To another reviewer.I DID NOT spoil the damn story.it's mine and I will make it however I please.if you don't like it don't read it.simple as that.  
  
And finally to Jessica Black.I know I made Ron a bit OOC but not even I would do all that torture.I don't think even Harry would and Ron was the one that totally insulted his parents  
  
I hope you like this so far.next we get out Quidditch match.heehee  
  
Sorry if you're a Ron fan.I needed him to act like that for this point in the story.  
  
^_~  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	8. 08 The First and Second Attacks

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life Chapter 8: The First and Second Attacks By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix (Merlin)¥ §Snake Talk (Salzar Slytherin)§ °Eagle Talk (Rowena Ravenclaw° ?Badger Talk (Helga Hufflepuff)? ¤Lion Talk (Gordic Gryffindor)¤ "Normal Speech" Thinking (Harry speaking Telepathically) {Jasmine speaking Telepathically} [Gemma speaking Telepathically] /Author's Notes/  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish) A Griffin - Merlin A Dragon - Lightning A Lion - Coura A Snake - Salzar A Badger - Sly An Eagle - Hurricane An Owl - Hedwig A Cat - Lily  
  
Note: Thank you Orion.I actually forgot about that part where Harry can change the castle and went back to check and you were right ^^'''' well thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gryffindor team all walked into the stadium and walked up to the Slytherins and got out just in time to hear Lee Jordan announce the Slytherins.  
  
"Beaters Hugo Timothy and Leonardo Jiggs, Keeper Jimmy Flint, Seeker Draco Malfoy, Chasers Ryan Mahan and Jon Gorge and Captain and Chaser Chris Nott," Lee said trying to sound excited.  
  
"NOW THE GRYFFINDORS! CHASERS ANGELINA JONHSON, ALICIA SPINNET, AND KATIE BELL! BEATERS FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! KEEPER HERMIONE GRANGER! AND CAPTAIN AND SEEKER HARRY POTTER!" He yelled this much more happily.  
  
Jasmine, Neville, Lavender and Dean and yelled at the top of their lungs when a voice said, "Move over.now not onl' do I havta watch out for 'Arry but 'Ermione too."  
  
They all moved over and Hagrid sat down with them.  
  
"Now I want a nice clean game.captain's shake hands," Madam Hootch said to Harry and Chris.  
  
They shook hands then mounted their brooms, and when Madam Hootch blew her whistle, she and the plays flew into the air.  
  
Katie grabbed the quaffle quickly and took off flying towards the Slytherin goal post, aiming at the left goal and at the last minute threw it to Alicia who got a goal in the right hoop.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! NICE JOB BY KATIE AND ALICIA.WOAH WATCH IT!"  
  
The Slytherin beater almost hit Angelina with a buldger.  
  
"SLYTHERINS GOT THE QUAFFLE! HEADING UP TO THE GRYFFINDOR GOALS AND.HA! NICE SAVE BY OUR RESIDENT GENEIUS HERMIONE GRANGER!"  
  
The game went on like that for awhile, Harry and Draco didn't seem to be getting much to do.  
  
There was a sudden sound like a gun shot in the air and everyone went silent until Lee Jordan said into his 'micro phone', "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"  
  
Everyone looked confused so the game kept going.but something wasn't right.  
  
All the Gryffindors were slowing down.  
  
"What are they doing?" Parvati asked watching them.  
  
Ron bite his lip band for the first time in awhile felt worried and said, "It looks like they're slowly losing control of their brooms."  
  
There was a sudden scream, a sickening whack and Katie Bell was on the ground unconscious.  
  
"BELL'S DOWN!"  
  
Fred and George's brooms started moving at top speed and they tried to slow down but instead it the Slytherin goal posts and fell to the ground.  
  
Alicia's broom pulled quickly to the ground but she got it to pull up slightly but rolled of it and slide on her back on the ground.  
  
Harry, Angelina and Hermione were all that were left.and trying their hardest to stay up.  
  
Suddenly both Hermione and Angelina went down and hit the ground hard.  
  
Harry looked quickly around and saw the snitch.by the castle! No wonder he or Draco didn't see it!  
  
Harry started flying really fast and when Draco saw what he was flying at and shot after him.  
  
The second Harry got over the stands he quickly grabbed the small golden ball and head Lee yelled, "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
Then what happened went in slow motion.a beam for bright green light shot at him, he flew backwards and the last thing he knew there was a shattering sound and a shape pain in his back.  
  
Draco came to a halt and gasped as Harry got hit with the killing curse and thrown into a window!  
  
He looked down and saw a rat running away and dove and grabbed it.Harry had told him about Peter Pettigrew and had also seen that in the front page he had escaped just this morning.  
  
He quickly flew into the window after yelling to the other's on the Slytherin team, "HELP OUT THE GRYFFINDOR WITH THE SAME POSITION AS YOU!"  
  
He saw Harry laying there knocked out with the golden snitch in his hand, his broom laying beside him not scratched a bit.  
  
Draco gasped as he saw that there was a light red glow on Harry and his small cat Lily was beside him looking almost worried.  
  
He moved forwards to touch Harry but was thrown backwards by the light.  
  
Suddenly his cat touched Harry on the head and the red glow disappeared and once again Draco gasped once again as he saw that where Harry's lightning bolt scar was there was a huge patch of blood and it couldn't be seen.  
  
He heard foot steps coming towards him as he knelt down about to touch Harry's head but stopped realizing he had dirty Quidditch gear on and could possible effect Harry' wounds.but he had to see if scar head was breathing or not!  
  
Just then Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Remus, Sirius and Madam Pomfrey came running in.  
  
"Good lord!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, created a stretcher and quickly brought Harry to the hospital wing.  
  
There was a slight meowing and Lily looked sadly after Harry.  
  
Dumbledore reached down and picked the cat up.studied her for a moment then walked towards his office as Sirius, Remus, and McGonagall left to go to the hospital wing and Snape took Malfoy to his dungeons to ask what happened.  
  
He stopped inside his office, set the cat down, smiled and said, "What was protecting him? I saw the red light coming from him through a window."  
  
There was a sudden white light and in the cat's place was a 35-year-old woman with long, wavy red hair, light peach skin and emerald green eyes.  
  
She looked at him and said, "I had to protect him.I already lost James and now I'm going to lose either Jasmine or Gemma.I just don't know what to do!"  
  
Albus frowned and said, "I know the first thing.go help Harry. Then talk to all three of them.tell them the truth and try to spend as much time with them as possible, you know according to prophecy's that either Gemma or Jasmine will die very soon."  
  
"I know.James knew which one it was.that's why he put the spell over the girls making both of their eyes green," The woman said to him.  
  
"Yes, so no one would find out. I actually found pictures of the Founders of Hogwarts and it's amazing how much Harry looks like Gordic Gryffindor.in fact Harry looks EXCATLY like him, well both Gemma and Jasmine look like Rowena Ravenclaw, well one of them will look exactly like her when their eyes turn sapphire blue. Lily, I'm sorry about all of this," Dumbledore said to her.  
  
"It's ok.I knew it was gonna happen.now I just have to accept it," The woman.Lily Potter said to the headmaster and added, "Lets go see Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madam Pomfrey was fanning Professor McGonagall looking like she was about to faint herself.  
  
Minerva McGonagall fainted just minutes before when the thought to be dead Lily Potter walked in with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Lily looked down at Harry with sad eyes.he was hurt so bad.but lived.  
  
Harry on the other hand wasn't exactly seeing just black like he should have.he was listening to Gordic Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw speak of their 'keepers'.  
  
~Back 1000 Years Ago with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw~  
  
"Well that's that," Gordic said as he sat down across from Rowena.  
  
"Yes, the Keepers are actually a Magik Master and a Magik Mistress," Rowena said to him, stressing it.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know.and they'll be born 985 years if I am correct, and when they're 15 they'll learn the truth about everything," Gryffindor said staring at a piece of paper he had in his hand and asked, "How will they be identified?"  
  
"They'll both be heirs of all us Hogwarts Founders and of course Merlin. They'll be twins.well actually triples.two girls and a boy. Sadly one of the girls will die leaving a boy and a girl. The boy will look exactly like you Gordic and the girl like me. They will be the only one's since us to have the exact combination of hair and eye colors."  
  
"So the boy will have Raven Black hair and Emerald Green eyes and the girl will have Raven Black hair and Sapphire Blue eyes?" Gordic asked.  
  
"Yes. Their father died when they were a year old.everyone thought their mother did to but she is still alive.well I guess that's that," Rowena said to him.  
  
"I know we don't know which girl it will be.but what of the boy?" Gryffindor asked.  
  
"Potter.Harry Potter," Ravenclaw said as Harry's mind blanked out.  
  
~Back to the present~  
  
Harry let out a groan and opened his eyes weakly.  
  
He soon realized he was in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey came over to him and said, "Good your awake.about time too."  
  
Harry blinked in surprise and said, "What's the date?"  
  
"October 25th. You were out for a good 3 weeks," She said as he drank a potion she handed him.  
  
"Wow," Harry said then felt a light stinging on his forehead and touched it.  
  
"Oh be careful there.I wasn't aloud to touch it myself.oh yes.there's someone here to see you," The nurse said and left as a middle aged red haired woman walked in.  
  
"Harry." She said as she walked over and Harry gasped going white.  
  
"M-mom?" Harry asked.  
  
She nodded and hugged him, saying, "I'm sorry I left you with my horrid sister, but I couldn't be with you until you were 15.that's why your sister's weren't with you till now either." She stopped as she felt some hot tears land on her shoulder.  
  
Harry was crying.for the first time ever he was literally crying. Sure tears had come to his eyes at times but he held it all back.  
  
Suddenly Harry's thoughts 'burst'.  
  
One of his sister's were meant to die.one had sapphire blue eyes.not emerald green.  
  
"Mom, who's the Keeper of Gryffindor? Jasmine or Gemma?"  
  
She blinked and said, "I'm sorry Harry.the only one that knew was your father."  
  
"So two of us have green eyes and one has blue?"  
  
"Yes and no, you have Emerald Green eyes, one of you has Sapphire Blue eyes and the other one has Bright Aqua eyes.a mix of the blue and green."  
  
"Oh.oh yeah, what's with the bandage on my head?" Harry said to his mother.for some reason even though he hadn't seen her in 14 years he felt like he knew her every day of his life.  
  
Lily suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable and said, "Remember the PART of the Prophecy in the book I left you?"  
  
Harry nodded and she continued, "Well remember the part where it said two lightning bolts collide?"  
  
Harry nodded once again, wondering where this was going.  
  
Lily reached up and took the bandage off of Harry's head and pulled out a mirror.  
  
Harry looked in it and gasped. His normal lightning bolt scar was in it's normal place but beside it coming diagonally and stopping about 5 millimetres away from Harry's original scar was a second, smaller lighting bolt half cut half scar (it didn't quite heal over yet)  
  
He looked at his mother with wide green eyes.he couldn't believe it, it was coming true!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six days later, against Madam Pomfrey's wishes Harry soon left the hospital wing and started towards the common room.he needed to talk to Gemma and Jasmine.since he only had a short time to know one of them.  
  
He wasn't suppost to go to classes yet so he ran to the common room to check over his reports.he only needed to do his Defence Against the Dark Arts Report (Magik Master/Mistress) and his Care of Magical Creature's Report (Basilisk).  
  
Harry suddenly heard all the Gryffindors coming up to the common room but paid no attention to it and kept writing.  
  
When the door burst open the one that happened to walk in first was Ron who saw Harry, stopped and said so everyone could hear him, "Harry."  
  
There was a sudden scrambling of feet and all the other Gryffindor's started piling in.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled and hugged him tightly.then let go soon after well blushing.  
  
Next thing Harry knew people were hugging him and clapping him on the back.  
  
"You survived Advea Kedavra twice!" A few people said.  
  
Suddenly Jasmine and Gemma both got to Harry's side and Jasmine said, "Glad your back Hare!"  
  
Gemma looked at him, then at the floor and said, "I'm sorry Harry.I shouldn't have said all that.especially since I KNEW none of it was true."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "It's ok.but how about we go to the Halloween feast now?"  
  
A few nodded and Gryffindors threw their bags down and started walking off.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and said, "What's with the bandage?"  
  
"Hit my head. It's bloody painful getting your head cut AND getting your scar ripped," Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Harry.sorry.I guess my jealously just went.over board this time," Ron said sadly.  
  
"It's ok Ron, I kinda blew my top too.but I DO know what it's like to lose family, also I read in the Daily Prophet that your mom is up and doing great.be thankful that you still have her, your sister and all your brother," Harry said.  
  
"Your right.all you have left is two sisters," Ron said sounding ashamed this time.  
  
Hermione looked up and said, "Lets go to the Feast now."  
  
They all entered the hall to see Professor Dumbledore looking crossed between happy and grave.  
  
Harry looked to his right and saw a cloaked figure and waved to her.  
  
She waved back and watched her 3 children pass.  
  
After everyone was in the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Before we start out feast I have both good and bad news.which would you like to hear first?"  
  
"GOOD!" A lot of the people said.  
  
"Well as you can see there's a cloaked witch next to me.amazingly she was thought to be dead for the last 14 years. Now she will be helping Sirius Black teach dulling. I'd like you all to meet your new Professor Lily Potter."  
  
Everyone gasped as the woman took off her cloak revealing red hair, light skin, emerald green eyes and was wearing a long violet robe.  
  
Jasmine and Gemma both gasped and actually started crying as Professor Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I'm sorry to say but there will be no more Quidditch for the time being.after Christmas we'll see if we c an start it again. The reason for this is what happened at the last Quidditch match.I believe you all know what this is."  
  
Dumbledore held out Harry's Lightning Scar then a Firebolt then 5 Nimbus 2000s.  
  
"Yes they are the brooms used by the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. They were cursed with a dark spell.the Anoculas Curse."  
  
Most students looked confused as Dumbledore said, "Well enough of this.Professor Lupin will more then likely tell you about the Anoculas Curse in class. Enjoy the feast."  
  
Most students didn't know what the Anoculas Curse was but Harry, Jasmine and even Gemma looked shocked.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"The Anoculas Curse. It's a combination of the Imperius Curse, and the Wornkova Charm," Gemma said.  
  
"The Wornkova spell isn't dangerous.it's the one my mum uses to make the things around the house clean themselves and stuff like that," Ron said well looking up.  
  
"Yes but that's the thing.when you add them together. The Wornkova spell makes you able to control something none living and give it one order but only one and it'll stop once its job is done. But that's not what happened," Jasmine said to them.  
  
"You see the reason we couldn't get back in control was because they added the Imperius curse to it so they could totally control the brooms. And when you combined Imperius and Wornkova you get Anoculas," Harry said to them.  
  
"Wow.so it's like the Imperius curse for none living things?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Yes," All three Potter's said together.  
  
Soon that was forgotten and the feast was on.  
  
As the feast started to end all the candles blew out causing some people to scream.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and held it tight.  
  
"Calm down Mione.nothing's gonna happen," Harry said trying to believe her.  
  
She was about to reply when there was an explosion and A LOT of screams.  
  
Then the candles came back on.  
  
Ron blinked and looked around.  
  
Jasmine and Gemma were both getting off the floor, having ducked when the lights went out in case anything happened. Seamus, Dean and Parvati all were standing close together looking pale. Lavender and Neville were both beside him looking ready to throw up. He felt ready to hurl too. And Harry and Hermione were both holding onto each other and looking around confused.  
  
Suddenly Jasmine screamed and saw what was at her side.  
  
The bodies of 4th year Colin Creevey and 2nd year Dennis Creevey were laying next to her.dead.  
  
People started screaming and Professor Dumbledore yelled, "BACK TO YOUR DOMITORIES! NOW!"  
  
Everyone started leaving in a huge jumble.  
  
No one knew who was where on anything.  
  
There were sudden to fire cracker like sounds and everything went quiet.  
  
"Thank you. Now Slytherins follow your 7th year Prefects. Hufflepuff's do the same, Ravenclaw's follow one Prefect and the Headboy, and finally Gryffindors follow one prefect and the Headgirl. The other Prefects go to the Great Hall and when you're done leading the houses to their dormitories 7th year Prefects and Headboy and Headgirl go to the great hall also." Harry had said all this really fast in only one breath and now everyone was moving again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All if them watched Dumbledore walk around until he finally said, "Two students have died. 6 were attacked but got out with very minor injuries. And 1 was attacked and out for 3 weeks. Hogwarts is in danger and we need to stop it as quick as possible."  
  
Sirius looked up and said, "There must be a reason or a connection to the students that got attack so far."  
  
"There is," Harry said to them.  
  
"They were all Gryffindors," Lily said and stopped as Harry spoke.  
  
"And they all knew me really well."  
  
Lily looked at her son's guilty face and said, "Don't dare blame yourself."  
  
Remus and Sirius both nodded.  
  
Snape suddenly stepped forwards and said, "I suggest we send the students home for Christmas break early we can search the castle."  
  
"Yes that would be right.and they all must go," Dumbledore said then added, "But we should have something special for them before we go."  
  
He rounded to all the Prefects, the Headboy and the Headgirl and said, "I'll leave it up to you to decide a special event. Have it to me by Monday morning."  
  
They nodded and walked to and empty classroom.  
  
"OK any ideas? I want this to be special so we're planning it now," Michael (The Headboy) said to them.  
  
"Damn right.especially since Quidditch is gone for now," Angelina agreed.  
  
Well this was going on Harry and Hermione were both whispering to each other and nodded about something.  
  
"We have an idea," Hermione said to them.  
  
"Oh? Well I guess at the moment it's better then nothing," Draco said well giving them a good natured smile.  
  
"Oh yes Draco.and it's we're gonna paint the Slytherin common room pink and let everyone in to see it," Hermione said sarcastically causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"No seriously. We were actually thinking of having another Ball like the Yule Ball from last year," Harry said to them.  
  
Angelina's eyes lit up and she said, "ALRIGHT! That's a great idea.right?" She gave everyone a glare and they all said ,"Right."  
  
"We can make decorations.do everything," Hannah Abott said to them.  
  
"Alright, the Yule Ball and extra days off school.how much better could this get?" Draco said.  
  
A lot, Harry thought as they continued planning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK now I know a few people might be lost with this since it's not really adding up much.but I promise it WILL! I'm not even being close to done yet!  
  
OK also with Lily living there will be an explanation to that later on  
  
Also I looked back in another chapter and I realized when my sister (She was writing that part well I was busy) described the Hogwarts founders then I wanted because I needed them to look a certain way.  
  
Gordic Gryffindor doesn't have blond hair and blue eyes in this. His hair is raven black and his eyes and emerald green.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw doesn't have brown hair and green eyes. She has raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Salzar Slytherin doesn't have white hair he has dark brown hair but still has the dark brown eyes.  
  
And Helga Hufflepuff doesn't have black hair but has blond hair but still has the hazel eyes.  
  
Sorry about that but it has to be like that for the story.  
  
Also who do YOU all think it will be that dies? Jasmine or Gemma? Tell me what you all think. And I know it's pretty bad I'm killing one but it has to be done.sorry.  
  
Even after one does die she'll still be there as a Ghost so she's not really gone in the story.  
  
Hope it'll get less confusing for you  
  
^_~  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	9. 09 The First Element

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life  
  
Chapter 9: The First Element  
  
By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix Talk¥  
  
§Snake Talk§  
  
°Eagle Talk°  
  
?Badger Talk?  
  
¤Lion Talk¤  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Harry speaking Telepathically)  
  
{Jasmine speaking Telepathically}  
  
[Gemma speaking Telepathically]  
  
/Author's Notes/  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish)  
  
A Griffin - Merlin  
  
A Dragon - Lightning  
  
A Lion - Coura  
  
A Snake - Salzar  
  
A Badger - Sly  
  
An Eagle - Hurricane  
  
An Owl - Hedwig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning Lily woke Harry up then got Hermione and told each to meet her in the hall outside the Fat Lady.  
  
When they did she said, "Don't ask, I'll explain later. Well come on. To Albus's office."  
  
As they walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office Lily said, "The preparations for the ball are going great! But there is something that Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you about Harry. Hermione I wanted to talk to you about something so come along. And behave Harry."  
  
Harry laughed as his mother walked off with a confused Hermione then he walked up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor?" He asked as he walked in.  
  
"Ah yes. Good evening Harry. I have some good news.news that would make the whole wizard world happy," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Yes, I believe I know ONE of the items that are needed to kill Voldemort once and for all," Dumbledore said to him.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Harry asked him with wide eyes.  
  
"There's actually more then one and they go into this shield here, but that's until they're all put in it. Once all of them are in it'll change to some unknown structure," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well what are they?" Harry asked.  
  
"They are called the Elements of Life. They are several small gems and when combined are extremely powerful.and can only be controlled by a Magik Master and a Magik Mistress. You do know what they are, correct?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, I did my Defence Against the Dark Arts report on them, and where are we gonna find one? They're really rare." Harry didn't say it but he knew he was one, that was the reason he was stronger then most.  
  
About an hour later Harry burst into the Gryffindor common room with a book in his hand.  
  
A few people looked at him as he said, "Everyone go to the great Hall.Dumbledore has an announcement to make."  
  
They all followed him to the Great Hall as did everyone else.  
  
"Now these aren't grave notes but school will close down at the beginning of December since there is, and I'm not going to put it lightly, there IS something dangerous in the school at the moment. You will all HAVE to go home and stay there until the normal time. Also the day before you leave there will be a Winter Ball."  
  
Everyone was cheering and some girls started complaining about it being absurd making them wait until 3 weeks before the ball to choose a dress robe.  
  
Soon they started eating then left in small groups to go to their second class (Dulling was suppost to be their first).  
  
"Harry, I was wondering if you could help me with my Defence Against the Dark Arts report.it's on Parselmouth," Hermione said to him.  
  
"Sure, I should be able to tell you some about it.considering I am one," Harry said dryly.  
  
"Oh yeah, Hagrid said he had something new to do with us today.another one of his projects or something like that," Ron said well rolling his eyes.  
  
As they made their way out several Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins joined them.  
  
"SO what do you think good ol' Hagrid is gonna give us to do?" Padma asked.  
  
"Well he said he would have our marks for our reports in on Monday. So it's more then likely some kind of dangerous animal," Gemma said the added, "Right Harry? Harry?"  
  
They looked around and saw that Harry was no where in site.  
  
When they got to Hagrid's hut they saw Hagrid looking excited but there was no animal there.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Hannah asked him.  
  
"Got permission to show a dangerous, and 'ery deadly animal to yer.but don worry it's under contro'" Hagrid said happily.  
  
Professor Lupin soon came out with his class followed by Sirius and Lily.  
  
"Now class, remember, what you are about to see it fully under control but fully dangerous. Also it WON'T kill you no matter what ok," Lupin said.  
  
Sirius moved forwards and said, "And if something get's out of hand we're all here to help."  
  
Lily nodded.nobody knew but she, like Harry, was a Parselmouth.  
  
Just then there was a great hissing sound and everyone turned towards it.  
  
All the girls screamed and many boys gasped.a Basilisk.  
  
Everyone quickly closed their eyes but a voice yelled, "It's ok! He can look at you but as a protective covering over his eyes so he won't kill or petrify anyone!"  
  
They all opened their eyes and looked up to see Harry sitting on the Basilisk's head.  
  
"HARRY!" Gemma screamed.  
  
That's right, she's never seen this guy before Jasmine thought.  
  
"Now this ere is a Basilisk.truthfully I dunno much about them at all, "Arry I believe you know a fair amount though don't you?" Hagrid said to him.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Well actually Hermione was the one that did the research for me, but these guys are one of the most feared creatures that roam our land. If you look in it's eyes and that layer of skin isn't over them you'll die an instant death. Also it's poison is deadly.it also spreads very fast and feels like a volcano erupted in your blood."  
  
"How do you know that?" Justin asked.  
  
Harry flinched and said, "I got bit by one before.but Phoenix tears healed it."  
  
"Is there anything that can stop it?" Draco asked them.  
  
Harry gestured to Hermione who nodded, walked up beside him and said, "The Basilisk is fatal to the crow of a rooster and spiders feel before it for they are there mortal enemy, right Ron?"  
  
Harry and Hermione sniggered as Ron went white at the thought of the spiders.  
  
The rest of class went well and when it ended Harry said, "Well Mione want to see a Parselmouth at work?"  
  
"Sure," She said as she started walking with Harry.  
  
§Come on.we gotta get you back to the Chamber of Secrets§  
  
§Coming§ it hissed back and they were off.  
  
About 5 minutes later Harry and Hermione were running like mad to get to History of Magic on time.and sat in their seats just as the bell went off.  
  
They sat there for 10 minutes.no professor. 20 minutes. 30 minutes!  
  
Many people were up and a round now.they were all a bit worried.Professor Binns was NEVER late.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with worry and Jasmine said, "Maybe we should look for him."  
  
Harry turned around and looked at his sister (Who sat behind him) and said, "I think your right, coming Mione?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Hermione said as the three of them walked out of the class room.  
  
The three walked around for awhile.not noticing anything odd at all.but still not finding Professor Binns anywhere.  
  
Harry looked out the window and saw a pearly white figure floating by the Forbidding Forest.  
  
"Jaz, Mione, I think that's him!"  
  
The two girls looked out the window too and Jasmine said, "What is he doing out there?"  
  
"Don't know.but he's not moving.come on," Harry said as he sprinted down the hallway.  
  
They burst through the doors and quickly ran across the lawn.  
  
"Professor Binns?" Harry asked as they got closer then stopped in his tracks with wide eyes.  
  
"What-OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jasmine gasped.  
  
Harry just stared at the ghost teacher.who was slowly being eating away by a strange black mist.  
  
Harry turned quickly and said, "Jasmine go get Professor Dumbledore, Hermione get Hagrid since he's closes."  
  
They both nodded and took off.  
  
Harry watched and waited noticing the mist moved to a small lizard that crawled by and totally vaporized it.  
  
"CRAP!" He yelled as he jumped away from it.  
  
Just then Hermione and Hagrid came running back.  
  
Hagrid gasped as the mist attacked the ghost and when it appeared he was solid.or so it seemed.  
  
Just as Dumbledore and Jasmine came back the ghost burst into a powder.and was gone forever.  
  
All three teenagers look awe-struck.what had just happened?  
  
The mist had disappeared, and Dumbledore sighed and said, "So it has started."  
  
"What has Professor?" Hermione asked weakly.  
  
"There were legends about the time when a dark lord returned.there would be signs leading up to a point when he would be unstoppable.that Death Mist was the first," Dumbledore said to them.  
  
They all looked alarmed and Dumbledore said, "Back to the castle.it's not safe out here!"  
  
As they started walking back Harry stopped noticing something shining where the mist was.  
  
He walked over to it and picked up the fist sized, cool, smooth object and looked at it.  
  
It was a royal blue glass orb, and there was a note beside it.  
  
The note said: To the Keeper of Gryffindor. This is the orb of Knowledge. Use it to find the answers. The first Element of Life is found.  
  
Harry gasped when he realized he had one of the Elements of Life!  
  
"Knowledge," He mumbled staring at it.then it hit him. The stone was royal blue.just like the main color of the Ravenclaw House and the Ravenclaw's were famous for their Knowledge.  
  
He put in his pocket and ran into the castle after Professor Dumbledore.  
  
When Harry caught up to him he pulled the orb out of his pocket and said, "I found one of them."  
  
Dumbledore looked the object over and brought Harry to his office were Harry but the stone in the shield and went to his next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a week before the dance; surprisingly the snow was ALREADY thick on the ground.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jasmine, Gemma and the others were in Care of Magical Creatures at the moment but were thankful they were studying Phoenixes at the moment since they were fire birds. Fawks and Fuego were quiet welcomed by the students.  
  
Harry was truly the lucky one.neither Phoenixes seemed to want any other students to touch them and stayed on either one of Harry's shoulder's having a conversation.  
  
Hagrid was having a great time.he loved watching these bird, but sadly he told them to go to their next class.  
  
"What do you have next?" Ron asked.  
  
"Transfiguration," Harry replied as they said down to eat their lunch.  
  
Ron looked through his schedule and said, "I got Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Hermione looked up and said, "Arithmancy."  
  
"Divination," replied Gemma.  
  
"I have Ancient Ruins," Jasmine said with a sigh.  
  
"None of us have any classes with each other today anymore.that sucks," Ron said well stuffing his face.  
  
The 3 girls nodded but Harry stayed still.staring directly as his mother.  
  
He had an odd feeling in his gut and kept looking around the Gryffindor table.then noticed that Lily was doing the same.  
  
Both pairs of emerald green eyes locked and they both knew something bad was about to happen.  
  
Neville looked up and noticed Harry and Lily looking worried so he looked at his food and pushed it away.he might not have been school smart but he knew from people's faces if something was wrong.and from the look of the two Potters something was deadly wrong.and Neville couldn't guess that the way he worded it was right on.or almost at least.  
  
Dean reached to grab his goblet when Jasmine.who had just got the feeling and knew what it was on the money, shot forewards and grabbed it first and took a drink of it.  
  
Dean looked at her like she was crazy until she chocked, started going really pale and collapsed right there.  
  
Harry, who was sitting between Hermione and Jasmine shot to his sister's side at once.  
  
He looked at the goblet, his sister then the goblet again.  
  
He tipped it over and a oozing venomous green potion came out of it causing Dean to gasp.  
  
Lily screamed when Jasmine fell and ran to her side at once.just like Harry and Gemma did.  
  
Jasmine was breathing really heavily and people started to panic a bit.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "Everyone back to their common rooms.Harry pick your sister up and bring her to the hospital wing.Lily, Gemma you may come too.Sirius, Remus and all the other teachers to the staff room at once."  
  
Harry picked up Jasmine's naturally light form and ran to the hospital wing at top speed with Lily and Gemma being him.  
  
All three were shooed out by Madam Pomfrey about 15 minutes later and were left standing beside the door.  
  
A few house later Gemma became very tired so Lily lead her back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry there on his own.  
  
About a half an hour later the door opened and Madam Pomfrey walked out and said, "Where's your sister and mother?"  
  
"They were too tired so they left.is Jasmine ok?" Harry asked  
  
Madam Pomfrey let him in and showed him to his sister who was deadly pale but breathing fine.  
  
"If it was a student who put that potion there they'll be expelled and sent to Azkaban," The nurse said with a dark look.  
  
"Yeah.he equal too the Unforgivable Curses.the Unforgivable Potions. The one equal to the Imperius Curse, the Cractise (That's totally spelt wrong.I don't have the book with me at the moment so please tell me how to spell it) and the killing curse right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but there's another one.a cross of the torture potion and the killing potion, kills them slowly with an amazing amount of pain. Your sister must have sensed it and before Mr Tomas could drink it she did.no idea why though. I've managed to remove the poison from her entirely but took a fair amount of blood at the same time so we need more blood for her. It must be the same and who ever gives it will be unconscious for a few days," Madam Pomfrey explain to him as he stared at his sister.  
  
Harry nodded slowly then said, "I'll do it."  
  
Professor Dumbledore had walked in to hear the end of what Madam Pomfrey said and Harry's reply.  
  
"No you won't.we need you to do something for us Harry.but I have spoken to you sister here and she'll do it."  
  
Gemma walked in behind Professor Dumbledore and nodded her head causing her black hair to bounce all over the place since it was slightly messy.  
  
Harry nodded and was forced out of the hospital wing. The second they were out of ear shot Harry asked, "Jasmine's the one that will die isn't she?"  
  
"I'm not sure Harry.but the way things are going I think it just might be," Albus said well shaking his head sadly.  
  
Harry looked ahead of him as Dumbledore lead him to a new room.  
  
"It was under some repair but the Prefect Common room is now back up.all the other's should be in there at the moment," Dumbledore said as they stopped in front of a picture of a tall brown stage, a large black dog, a silver wolf, a small orange cat, a gold lion, and a bronze eagle all standing together on the green grass with a crescent moon and lightning in the background.  
  
"Wow.that's so cool.and that picture doesn't move," Harry said.  
  
"Yes.there used to be a picture of that brown stag, black dog, silver wolf, orange cat and also had a gray mouse.now do you understand that?"  
  
Harry gasped and said, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and my mom."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "Now the rat is gone and a gold lions and a bronze eagle are there.do you have any idea what they mean?"  
  
"They stand for me and one of my sisters." Harry trailed off.  
  
"That's right.now go along.I believe Hermione is waiting for you. And Harry, I know none of what happens adds up yet but I'm sure it will.and just so you know your in charge of the passwords for now on.I'm sure you will have a great deal of fun with that, so choose the password.I got everyone else in before I put the picture up." And with that he left.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and said, "The password is Fuego the Phoenix."  
  
The animals in the picture nodded and Harry jumped and said, "So much for it not moving."  
  
With that the door shot open and he walked in.  
  
"Harry there you are!" Hermione said well moving quickly over to him.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded to her.  
  
"So Potter, what's the password?" Draco asked him with hid old sneer coming back.hey everything couldn't change.  
  
"Fuego the Phoenix.and I'll probably change it next month," Harry said well looking around the room.  
  
Angelina stood up and said, "Is Jasmine ok?"  
  
Harry felt a stinging sensation from the back of his mind at her name.he couldn't believe one of them were going to die.  
  
"Yeah.or at least she is for now," Harry said to her.  
  
"Good.well anyway this the prefect common room as you know. And Harry use the 'power' you have over the passwords wisely," Michael said well winking at Harry who snickered.  
  
"Yeah I will," Harry said well yawning and said, "I'm gonna turn in early.which room is mine?"  
  
"The one with the name 'Harry Potter' written on it dufus," Draco said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh shut it blondie," Harry said well walking to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while later Gemma got up and went to wash her face in the girls wash room.  
  
She splashed the cold clear water onto her face then dried it and looked in the mirror and gasped.  
  
Her refection stared at her but unlike usually her eyes were a different color.not the emerald green she had grown used to.  
  
She blinked and stared back in the mirror to see her eyes were green again.  
  
"Weird," She mumbled and walked back to the hospital wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I'm done this chapter.sorry it took so long.  
  
And I have a question.am I sexist? One reviewer named Biatch *Cough* *Cough* Said that I was.and I don't see how at all. Oh yeah and to her, before you call me a Biatch, better change your name or everyone will think your talking about yourself.oh wait you were.  
  
Oh yeah.I don't mind getting flames but that doesn't mean I won't flame you back.  
  
To all those that DO like this story, I'm working on it as fast as I can.  
  
And who do you think I'm planning on killing? Jasmine or Gemma? No really try and guess, see who gets it right.  
  
Well catch ya next time,  
  
^_~  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	10. 10 Friendship to Love

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life  
  
Chapter 10: Friendship to Love  
  
By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix Talk¥  
  
§Snake Talk§  
  
°Eagle Talk°  
  
?Badger Talk?  
  
¤Lion Talk¤  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Harry speaking Telepathically)  
  
{Jasmine speaking Telepathically}  
  
[Gemma speaking Telepathically]  
  
/Author's Notes/  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish)  
  
A Griffin - Merlin  
  
A Dragon - Lightning  
  
A Lion - Coura  
  
A Snake - Salzar  
  
A Badger - Sly  
  
An Eagle - Hurricane  
  
An Owl - Hedwig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry jumped up sweating and breathing hard.he had another dream but it didn't come to him at the moment.  
  
He looked at his alarm clock and got up to get ready for another day at Hogwarts.  
  
After taking a shower, getting dressed and all that good stuff he walked into the Prefect common room to see Hermione waiting for him.  
  
"About time Harry, I was about to go in and throw a glass of icy water at you to make you hurry up," Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
"Right.come on.we got Ancient Ruins first thing," Harry said as they walked towards the great hall.  
  
As they sat down a reluctant Dean looked at Harry and asked weakly, "Where's Gemma? And how's Jasmine doing?"  
  
"Gemma gave a bit of her blood to Jasmine and I believe they'll both be out of the Hospital Wing today," Harry said to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry.I don't know why she drank it instead of just pouring it out," Dean said then added, "Although I admire her courage and her will to stay alive.I couldn't have done it."  
  
"It's ok Dean.nobody knew. And besides it was bound to happen.with everything that's been going on," Hermione said to him.  
  
Dean nodded but Harry kept thinking All the attacks.he had been there for all of them.why in the name of Gryffindor.wait.Gryffindor?  
  
He looked up and asked, "Do any of you know which house Professor Binns was in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," Parvati said asked a minute then added, "Professor Dumbledore told me."  
  
Harry's mind started spinning until he let out a low groan.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Gryffindor.all the ones that got attacked so far were Gryffindors. First the Gryffindor Quidditch team, then Colin and Denise, then Professor Binns, then Jasmine," Harry said well putting his head down on the table.  
  
Hermione pushed some food to Harry and ordered, "Eat."  
  
Harry nodded mutely and started eating.but his mind was still spinning.  
  
The next thing Harry knew he was sitting in the Ancient Ruins classroom listening to Professor Figgs.  
  
The young woman watched Harry closely.Lily was back so he wouldn't need to go to the Dursley's again.but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss him being around.  
  
At least you won't have to disguise as an 80-year-old woman anymore She thought well shaking her head and telling them what to do.  
  
She couldn't help but notice that Harry's eyes weren't focusing on his work.  
  
She sighed, sat at her desk and rubbed her temples. She had been best friends will Lily back in school so she knew James, Sirius, Remus and even the traitor Pettigrew pretty well. When they didn't know who was the spy James had told him which one of his daughters was the keeper of Ravenclaw and which was the one who would die.  
  
Soon she dismissed them and they went off to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Much to the dismay of Madam Pomfrey both Gemma and Jasmine were zooming through the hallways well putting on their winter cloaks, scarves and other things as they ran outside towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
The rest of the class was already there when the two identical (at the moment) girls came to a stop behind Harry well panting.  
  
"Sorry-we-took-so-long-Hagrid," Jasmine said well panting.  
  
"Yeah, not a nice run from the Hospital Wing, to the Gryffindor Tower and then back out here," Gemma said after catching her breath.  
  
"Well that's ok. Y'all righ' there Jasmin?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Never been better," Jasmine replied with a smile.  
  
"Alrigh' today we're startin' a project like we did las' year," Hagrid said and smirked as he saw the students look of horror.they all remembered the Blast-ended Shrewts too clearly.  
  
"Don't worry bout it.no more Shrewts," Hagrid said and got many sighs of relief in return.  
  
"You will be put inta partners' and givin' an Elemen' Wolf," Hagrid said then looked around and asked, "Anyon' know what a Elemen' Wolf is?"  
  
Harry's hand shot up and he said, "They're wolves but there are different types depending on Elements. You have the normal ones of Fire, Water, Air and Earth but you also have darkness, light, ice, cloud, sand, and, even though they are extremely rare and thought to be extinct lightning."  
  
"Righ'. 10 points ter Gryffindor," Hagrid said then got to work pairing them up.  
  
Draco and Balise, Seamus and Padma, Ron and Lavender, Dean and Jasmine, Harry and Hermione and so on.  
  
Later they had all been giving their Element Wolves and Hermione asked, "Which one is ours?"  
  
Harry blinked at it.it was an odd looking one all right. That's when it hit him.  
  
He looked at Hermione then said in shock, "It's-it's-it's a lightning wolf."  
  
Hermione gasped and said, "Wow."  
  
One of the Slytherins heard and said, "Well of course Potter got the rare one. I mean the broom he got.Lightning Scar, the Wolf is a lightning type, and of course who could forget that stupid Scar too."  
  
Harry glared at him and snapped, "Shut up you good for nothing Slytherin."  
  
Everyone froze when they heard that.even Hagrid had never heard Harry speak so coldly to someone before.  
  
"What's your problem Potter?" The Slytherin asked slightly taken back.  
  
"That freaking Dark Mark on your arm is my problem!" Harry yelled well moving towards the Slytherin, pulling up his sleeve and sure enough there was the Dark Mark on his arm.  
  
A few people gasped, other's started whispering about how Harry knew it was there and Hagrid took the student to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry just ignored all the stares and started walking up to the castle.  
  
Hermione jumped up and ran after Harry with their Lightning Wolf in her arms.  
  
She caught up to him and asked, "How did you know it was there?"  
  
"I could sense it," Harry said simply.  
  
Hermione nodded then started shivering.  
  
Harry noticed this and put his arm around her shoulder as they continued walking causing her to blush.  
  
Come on Harry.you wanted to ask her for awhile.just go for it, A voice in Harry's head said to him.  
  
"Uhh.Mione?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Hmm?" She said well looking up at him.  
  
"I was wonder.do you-er-what do you want to name him?" Harry said quickly then cursing himself.  
  
Hermione looked slightly disappointed but said, "How about.hmm.Bolt."  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Cool."  
  
They walked into the school and Harry suddenly said, "That's not what I wanted to ask."  
  
"What is it then?" She asked him.  
  
"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked blushing slightly.  
  
Hermione blushed but said, "Sure."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week flew by really fast.and the next thing they knew it was the day of the ball.  
  
"Now students, the ball starts at 8:00pm and goes until midnight. The dress is Dress Robes. The ball is for students 4th year and up unless a student asks you in those years. Also the Head boy and girl, the prefects and their partners will be opening the ball. Also there are no classes today. On a sadder not EVERY students must go home over the holiday.if there is any problem or change we'll contact you. Have a nice day," Professor Dumbledore said to the students who started talking immediately.  
  
Harry started at the enchanted ceiling, which was an icy white from the snowstorm outside.  
  
Jasmine was looking around.suddenly extremely tense.  
  
Gemma looked up a second later and got the same look on her face.  
  
Harry then also got the same feeling.like ice shooting through him.  
  
Gemma started shuddering lightly but managed to get out, "What's going on?"  
  
Jasmine voice seemed to be shivering as she said, "A potion.it has to be."  
  
Harry thought for a moment well feeling an icy feeling go through his arteries and veins then gasped and said, "The Fire and Ice Potion. It isn't deadly unless poison is added. 24 hours after the potion is taken the drinker will be sick with feels of ice and fire going through their body for about 2 weeks."  
  
Jasmine nodded, glad she didn't get another life threatening poison in her body. And Gemma was equally happy she wasn't dying any time soon.  
  
They were all hoping no one noticed but they left themselves getting colder by the moment.  
  
"Harry.something's wrong with this.are you sure it's the Fire and Ice potion?" Gemma said well rubbing her arms.  
  
"Yes I'm sure-oh no. I'm not sure!" Harry said starting to panic slightly.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Jasmine said well looking worried.  
  
"It isn't the Fire and Ice potion nut I don't think it's deadly.infact I don't know what it is but I can tell that it's 100% NOT gonna kill us.dang why did it have to be today.I really wanted to go to the ball with Mione-," Harry stopped and blushed.he didn't tell anyone he was going to the ball with Hermione.  
  
"Ohh.is ickle Harry hiding something from his sissies? Maybe a certain date with Hermione," Gemma said in a baby voice well coughing a little.  
  
Jasmine giggled as Harry glared at Gemma and said, "Gemma?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked raising a black eye brow.her green eyes looking curious.  
  
"Run."  
  
She let out a scream and dived under the table as Harry lunged at her.  
  
Lily looked up quickly from the Head Table at a burst of laughter from the Gryffindor table.  
  
She had looked up just in time to see Gemma dive under the table and Harry landing on the bench where she was.obviously he tried to tackle her.  
  
A few people laughed as well as many teachers and soon Harry sat up strait and Gemma popped back up.  
  
Lily laughed then stopped when Jasmine tried to do something, hit her knee on the table and knocked over hers, Harry's and Gemma's goblets causing the tick potion to leak out.  
  
Everyone froze.they all remembered what happened to Jasmine last time.  
  
Lily jumped up and rushed over and was slightly red from anger and worry.she knew that they knew the potion was there,  
  
"What is this?" She hissed at them.  
  
They all tried to look innocent and said together, "Potion?"  
  
"How did it get there?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Who put it there?"  
  
"Don't have a clue."  
  
"What potion is it?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Dumbledore jumped up now and said to them with worry, "Hospital Wing.now!"  
  
They started to protest but Lily's face went red and she hissed in a whisper, "Hospital Wing, go, NOW!"  
  
They looked at each other then quickly ran out of the great hall.  
  
A few people laughed but other's looked nervously at the potions.what exactly were they?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All three Potters were up and running around by suppertime that day.apparently it was a mild sickness potion.although nobody knew why.  
  
Hermione stood in front of her full body mirror nervously.  
  
She wore a slightly darker then sky blue dress robe and had her hair in a bun at the back/top of her head with a few pieces of hair falling down in ringlets. She had dark blue eye shadow on, some lipstick.all the good things girl wear to get dressed up.  
  
She smiled at Jasmine, Gemma, Parvati and Lavender as they all ran around Hermione's large, privet dorm.  
  
Gemma wore a teal robe and almost everything about her was teal (Makeup and suck) and she wore her hair in a twist.  
  
Parvati wore a bright pink robe with all that nice pink stuff and her hair was in a long glittering braid.  
  
Lavender was wearing red with all the good red stuff and her hair was in a really nice know.  
  
Hermione had got dressed up at times and now often wore make up. Lavender loved make up and was fussy with that sort of stuff but not as bad as others.  
  
Gemma and Parvati on the other hand were Preps.no need to say anything different there.  
  
Finally Jasmine was more or less the plain one. Mind you she was naturally pretty but there was something about her that made it seem like it wasn't her real look.  
  
Look at her family. James Potter.extremely handsome, Lily Potter.really beautiful, Harry Potter.now school hunk and Gemma Potter.very pretty. But Jasmine was just Jasmine.she didn't take anybody else's word but Harry's.  
  
"Come on Jaz.your gonna make us late," Lavender said.  
  
"No I'm not coming out.I feel stupid," The emerald eyed girl said from behind the door.  
  
Lavender burst in and closed the door. There was some talking for a few minutes then the door burst open showing Lavender pulling out Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine Potter with a look that could rival her sister now that is.  
  
She wore a deep purple robe with deep eye shadow, glitter and all that stuff. Her hair hung down but was in nice soft ringlets.  
  
Gemma's eyes bulged and said, "Holy crap.who are you and what have you done to my sister?"  
  
She glared and said, "Shut up Gemma. I feel like I'm a stupid prep."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Parvati said well rolling her eyes.  
  
Gemma was going o the ball with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Parvati was going with Seamus. Lavender was going with Ron. Jasmine was going with Dean. Draco was going with Balise. Neville was going with Ginny. And of course Harry was going with Hermione.  
  
They walked out to hear a loud crashing sound and then Ron burst out of Harry's room, red faced but laughing hysterically well wearing Harry's bottle-green colored robes (He didn't like his and Fred and George are giving him his new ones for Christmas.)  
  
He suddenly stopped and chocked a bit then turned into a yellow canary.  
  
Just then the rest of the boy pushed out laughing just as the girls started to laugh.  
  
Harry turned Ron back who was red in the face and they all turned to the girls.  
  
Seamus was in a dark red, Dean in a golden colored robes, Ron (as stated before) was in bottle green robes, Neville was in light orange robes, and Harry was in navy blue robes.  
  
Seamus took Parvati's hand and they walked off.  
  
Soon Lavender and Ron followed then Neville left to find Ginny and Gemma went to find Terry.  
  
Dean took Jasmine's arm unable to believe it was her and left.  
  
Then finally Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked to the Great Hall but not before Harry said, "What did you do to my sister? Now I'll have to keep all the perverts in the school off her too."  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Stop being so protective."  
  
"No," Harry said well shaking his head and laughing.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat with all the other prefects.  
  
Everything was going great as they all ordered they're food.  
  
Hermione was laughing really hard at something Harry had said and didn't notice the tables move to create a dance floor until Harry tapped her shoulder.  
  
All of the Prefects, Headboy/girl and their partners walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.  
  
Unlike the year before when Harry had been nervous well dancing with Parvati he was actually having a good time with Hermione.  
  
Soon it was almost the end.but something wasn't right.with all these people in high spirits he knew something bad was gonna happen.  
  
He looked at Hermione who was sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder.  
  
She smiled up at him and before either of them knew they were kissing!  
  
There was a sudden 'clink' on the floor next to them and they broke apart and looked at the ground.  
  
There on the ground were two orbs.one a yellow, one a pink.  
  
On the floor beside it were the words Friendship (Beside the yellow) and Love (the pink one)  
  
"Two more Element of Life," Harry said well picking them up.  
  
"Elements of Life?" Hermione asked well blushing slightly.  
  
"I'll explain later," Harry said as he picked them up and stuffed them into his pocket.  
  
About a split second later there was a evil laugh, and the lights went out.  
  
"So what do you think about my littler raid so far? I personally love it. You won't stop me. You will all die Gryffindors!" The chilling voice said.  
  
There was an explosion, a scream then the lights went on again.  
  
Ron gasped in horror and went a deadly white and yelled, "GINNY!"  
  
Sure enough there was Ginny Weasley laughing on the floor in a pool of red blood. She was deadly pale and wasn't breathing.  
  
Fred and George also rushed over with white faces as did Dumbledore.  
  
"EVERYONE DORMS NOW!" Dumbledore yelled causing everyone to run as fast as possible.  
  
As all the Gryffindors burst into the room.many crying, some really pale.  
  
All the first, second and third years came down and heard the story and were waiting to hear what happened.  
  
Hermione was sitting on Harry's lap with her head in his chest and was crying.she and Ginny had been really close.  
  
A few hours later Professor McGonagall walked in and said, "I'm sorry to say Miss Virginia or Ginny Weasley to you had been murdered.you will all go home tomorrow and you will all receive letters as to if the school will be opening again. Obviously the attacker as no intention to harm any others then Gryffindors. Although we don't know why."  
  
Harry looked up and thought I know why.because I'm a Gryffindor.  
  
Gemma and Jasmine also looked very nervous.they knew exactly what Harry was thinking.  
  
Gemma had another thought going through her head.her eyes. They had changed colors once again and like before changed back. Jasmine's remaind the same emerald green.  
  
God why is this happening? She thought and pushed her head into her hands well shaking it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok well hope you like this also I've decided to give comments out to everyone who reviews a certain chapter (With a few exceptions)  
  
Shdurrani - Thanks for the review.I don't think I'm a genius but thanks anyway  
  
SugarGirl - You think it's Jasmine? Well just wait and see  
  
Cresha Potter - Thanks for agreeing with me that I'm not sexist. Also it's ok you don't know what color Gemma's eyes turned.I didn't say. Otherwise it would give it away. And you think it's Gemma? Well wait and see.  
  
Angelis - I'm glad you find the story interesting  
  
David - ok you think I need more detail and a larger vocabulary.WELL FOR GOD SAKES YOU JUST READ CHAPTER 1!!! Honestly.the words I use in my stories are the words I speak so if ya don't like it stuff it. Sorry, I'm just in a crappy mood right now.  
  
Also this is your last chance (Maybe) to guess weather it's Gemma or Jasmine that will die.remember things aren't always what they seem.then again at other times it's exactly what it seems to be.  
  
Well catch ya'll later!  
  
^_~  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	11. 11 Saying Goodbye

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life  
  
Chapter 11: Saying Goodbye  
  
By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix Talk¥  
  
§Snake Talk§  
  
°Eagle Talk°  
  
?Badger Talk?  
  
¤Lion Talk¤  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Harry speaking Telepathically)  
  
{Jasmine speaking Telepathically}  
  
[Gemma speaking Telepathically]  
  
/Author's Notes/  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish)  
  
A Griffin - Merlin  
  
A Dragon - Lightning  
  
A Lion - Coura  
  
A Snake - Salzar  
  
A Badger - Sly  
  
An Eagle - Hurricane  
  
An Owl - Hedwig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone walked into the Great Hall the next morning in low spirits.none of them knew weather they'd be coming back or not.  
  
As the three Potters entered the Hall Lily waved for them to come over to her.  
  
They walked over to her and Lily said quickly, "Now listen.they need all the teachers here over the holidays to try and figure out what's going on so."  
  
Harry cut his mother off by saying, "What are we gonna do if Sirus, Remus and you are all here?"  
  
"That's just it Harry.since the three of you have no place to go over Christmas you are the only students staying.but there will be no trouble, no staying up late, and stick together.I don't want any of you hurt," Lily said looking more towards Gemma who was mostly with Parvati, Seamus, and Terry but since they were going home for the holidays she would probably wander off along.  
  
The three of them nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table were everyone was eating a quick breakfast.  
  
Hermione was done first and asked, "Harry can you help me carry my trunk down the stairs? It's a little too heavy for me to on my own."  
  
Jasmine couldn't help it but giggle and said, "That's from all your books.but I'm not one to talk am I?"  
  
"Nope," Hermione said well laughing as she and Harry walked up stairs.  
  
Soon they were hauling Hermione's things down stairs and Harry said, "Yeash Mione, take a break off the books."  
  
"Oh shut it.by the way where are your things?"  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment then said, "All the teachers are staying here. So Jasmine, Gemma and I have no place to go. So the three of us are the only students staying here."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide with worry and she said, "Well, just be careful! There's a murderer in the school and he's only after the Gryffindors! And all that's staying behind is three Gryffindors!"  
  
"It's ok Mione . the three of us are sticking together and we won't cause any trouble, and I'm sure you'll all come back," Harry said to her and gave her a kiss as they reached the front door.  
  
"Yeah, I know you will.well take care Harry.and don't do anything stupid," She said as she kissed him on the lips then walked away towards the train with the other Gryffindors.  
  
Soon everyone was gone.the castle was once again, just like in the summer time.  
  
Although it wasn't that bad.the three teens got to wear normal cloths instead of uniforms, and basically just ran around like maniacs.  
  
The days passed by much like that and the next thing they knew it was Christmas Eve.  
  
"Wow.I can't believe how quickly time flies," Jasmine said as she and Harry walked out of the library.just having finished their holiday homework.  
  
"Yeah.by the way where's Gemma?" Harry asked her well looking around.  
  
"Dunno.I think she said something about using the bathroom," Jasmine replied with a shrug.  
  
And sure enough that's where Gemma was.she was staring directly at the mirror.  
  
"My eyes.they changed again," She mumbled.  
  
Sure enough her eyes weren't green anymore.and they wouldn't change back either.  
  
She sighed and walked up to the library to find Harry and Jasmine gone.  
  
"Oh well.they always tell me I should take time to do my own work, maybe I should take them up on that," She mumbled to herself and sat down where her books were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up in the Gryffindor tower Harry and Jasmine were TRYING to play Exploding Snap but Jasmine bewitched the cards so they had to be used in a certain amount of time before they exploded.  
  
Jasmine, at the moment, was laughing her head off because one of the cards exploded in Harry's face.literally.  
  
He smiled sheepishly then said, "Wonder how Gemma's doing with her homework?"  
  
"No idea, probably to hard for her little mind," Jasmine said well laughing.  
  
Harry looked at her and said, "Jasmine Potter! I'd never thought I'd see the day you would insult somebody for no reason."  
  
She smirked and said, "Maybe the House-Elves spiked the Pumpkin Juice."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh and say, "The way your acting you'd think so."  
  
"Back when I lived with the muggles I'd always act like this around Christmas," Jasmine said well looking at the fire.  
  
"When I lived with muggles I never had a Christmas.not really," Harry said well also looking in the fire.  
  
"Oh, well, sorry," Jasmine said then took a sip out of the Pumpkin juice she and Harry had got from the kitchen earlier.  
  
Harry also took a drink of his and suddenly felt very sleepy and light headed.  
  
"Jaz, what's in this?" He said well wobbling a bit.  
  
"It's normal pumpkin juice, I saw the House Elves pour it," She said well falling over onto the couch she was sitting on.  
  
Harry gasped and said, "A Sleeping Drought." Just after that Jasmine's eyes closed and she fell asleep.  
  
Harry saw in a light vision what was about to happen before he collapsed on his chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gemma was walking through the library looking through books, just to read for once.  
  
She stopped by a big white colored book, who's title was 'The Elements of Life'.  
  
She pulled it off the shelf, and as she did a purple orb fell to the floor.  
  
She reached down and picked it up.  
  
"Wow.it's so beautiful," she said then noticed the cover of the book she was holding, there were colored orbs on it!  
  
"It's an Element of Life," She said with a gasped and looked through the book to see which one it was.  
  
"Oh wow.I've gotta show this to Harry and Jasmine," She said as she started running towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As she reached the Charms corridor she heard a noise behind her and turned around sharply.  
  
She saw what, or who, was behind her and screamed well dropping the book and orb to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry shot up, the sleeping potion's effect gone as did Jasmine just in time to hear Gemma's scream.  
  
They both look at each other then ran as quickly as they could to where they believed the scream came form.  
  
(Gemma? Gemma?) Harry was looking for a telepathic reply but nothing came.  
  
"She won't answer me either," Jasmine said as she and Harry reached the charms corridor.  
  
She stopped when she heard a splash as she ran on some kind of liquid.  
  
She looked at the ground and gasped then said, "H-Harry."  
  
"What?" He said then looked at the ground and went really pale.worse then Ron had when Ginny died.  
  
"Blood," Jasmine said also the same color as Harry.  
  
They followed it and what they saw made them both scream/yell in pure shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily had also heard Gemma's scream and was looking through the school for her when she heard Harry and Jasmine yell.  
  
She followed their voices and turned at the Charms corridor and stopped.  
  
She looked with wide green eyes at the scene before her.  
  
Harry and Jasmine were both crying, there was blood on the floor, and there hanging from a rope was Gemma.dead.  
  
"Gemma, no.GEMMA!" She screamed and ran over, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Harry looked up at his sister's snow-white face.he thought Jasmine would be the one to die and spent all his time with her.but it was Gemma all along. He could hear her laugh, her voice and still see her smile. He could also still see the twinkle of adventure in her deep blue-green eyes. Wait, blue- green!  
  
"Who would do such a barbaric thing?" Jasmine said weakly voicing her family's thought, who WOULD hang a teenage girl?  
  
"Lily I heard Harry, Gemma and Jasmine scream and." Sirius stopped right there, as did all the other teachers.  
  
"Oh my god," Remus said with a croak.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle and he said, "Get her down."  
  
Sirius, Remus and Snape got her down and they took her to the hospital wing.they knew there was no way possible to being her back, she was dead.  
  
Harry reached down and picked up the orb and noticed the book laying open on the floor.  
  
Jasmine looked at it, then the orb in Harry's hand then said, "It means.family."  
  
"Gemma, I'm sorry," Harry said unaware of the red glow around him and the blue glow around Jasmine.  
  
"Harry, Jasmine, I guess I'll see you after they explain it all," Lily said weakly causing her two remaining children to look at her just before they vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we?" Jasmine said well looking around the world of white light they were in.  
  
"I've been here before.this is where I met the founders and Merlin," Harry said to her.  
  
Sure enough five figures appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you who was going to die.it had to be done though," Merlin said automatically to Harry then turned to Jasmine and said, "I am Merlin. And these are Gordic Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salzar Slytherin."  
  
"Jasmine, look at this," Rowena said well causing a mirror to appear out of thin air and passed it to the girl.  
  
Jasmine looked at her reflection and gasped, "My eyes.they're blue."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I was told that one of my sisters would die. The one with dark aqua eyes.Gemma, was suppost to die well the one with sapphire blue eyes, you, was suppost to live."  
  
Gordic nodded and said, "Your father changed your and you sister's eyes to green so your mother wouldn't worry too much."  
  
"Now to business, I believe Harry, you know you are the Keeper of Gryffindor and you now know Jasmine's the Keeper of Ravenclaw. And I know you thought you were a Magik Master and a Magik Mistress as did Gordic and I but we discovered you aren't, infact your what's called a Seraphs," Rowena said.  
  
"Isn't that the highest order of Angel you can get?" Jasmine said.  
  
"Well yes, but there's also a different kind of Seraphs, mortal ones. They are people with immense power but there hasn't been one since Rowena and myself, which is why you both look so much like us. A male Seraph has to have raven black hair and emerald green and the female must have raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes," Gordic said.  
  
"There are some powers you can use right away, many you have to learn to use, but I believe you are used to that now, right Harry?" Rowena said.  
  
The other three powerful wizards/witch kept out of this.it was up to these two to explain it.  
  
"Now, close you eyes," Gordic said.  
  
Both Potters nodded and closed their eyes.  
  
Gordic put a hand on Harry's head and Rowena put a hand on Jasmine's head and then there was a lot of red and blue light.  
  
When it died down Harry and Jasmine looked into mirrors and gasped.  
  
Harry looked like a younger version of Gordic Gryffindor and Jasmine looked like a younger version of Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
"Wow," Jasmine said well touching her now curly hair.  
  
Harry on the other hand was looking at their cloths. He had a scarlet red robe with gold around the bottom, arms and neck and also had a gold lion on the back. Jasmine had a royal blue robe with bronze around the bottom, arms and neck with a bronze eagle on the back.  
  
"Our wands," Jasmine said weakly.  
  
Hers was bronze with a few strips of sapphire on it.  
  
Harry yanked his out to see it was still the same gold but had a few strips of rubies around it.  
  
"Yes, they look the same as Gordic's and mine but I believe that they have different cores. Both Gordic's and mine are Dragon Heart Sting. Jasmine yours is Unicorn Hair and Harry yours in Phoenix Feather. Oh yes, here," Rowena put something around Jasmine's neck and Gordic put something around Harry's.  
  
Harry looked down to see a silver pendant shaped like a lion with a ruby in it.  
  
He looked over and saw Jasmine's was a silver eagle with a sapphire in it.  
  
"Wait.I didn't notice that before! Jasmine you have a sword like mine!" Harry said suddenly.  
  
Jasmine looked down, and sure enough there was a silver sword with sapphires in her belt.  
  
She looked closely at it and saw the words 'Rowena Ravenclaw' written on one side then flipped it over to see 'Jasmine Potter' on the other side.  
  
Harry also checked the other side of his sword and saw the words 'Harry Potter' on it.  
  
"Good luck you two.we can't tell what your facing or anything. But be strong and brave," Gordic said.  
  
"Keep your knowledge sharp," Rowena told them.  
  
"Don't let your friendship waver," Helga added in.  
  
"Remember you can have ambition.just not for evil," Salzar said.  
  
"And always, ALWAYS remember, there is good and evil but there is power.the power in your heart," Merlin said then there was a blinding flash of light and they were back in the Charms Corridor in their normal cloths.  
  
"Wow," Jasmine said well looking around with pain in her eyes. There was still blood on the floor.the rope was still there too.  
  
"Come on, lets go find mom," Harry said as they both ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily looked up as someone knocked on her door.  
  
As it opened Harry and Jasmine walked in, even though they looked a little different she knew it was them.  
  
"Thank god! I was beginning to worry. Also on New Years there's going to be a funeral for Gemma," She said with tears in her eyes once again.  
  
Harry nodded looking sad and Jasmine started crying.  
  
Professor Dumbledore suddenly walked in saying, "Hogwarts will have to be closed now."  
  
He trailed off when he saw the pendants around Harry and Jasmine's necks.  
  
"My god," He said lowly.  
  
"Professor, you don't need to close the school down, we WILL find the attacker but we'll need help from everyone," Jasmine said a look of confidents going across her sad face.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, slightly confused and looked at Lily who mouthed, "I'll explain later."  
  
"Very well. I'm deeply sorry abut your sister.but I hope you have a Merry Christmas," With that he walked off.  
  
{He's hiding something}Gemma said telepathically.  
  
(I know.and I wanna know what) Harry replied back.  
  
"Well you better go back to the Gryffindor common room. Goodnight Harry, Jasmine," Lily said to them.  
  
"Night mum," They both said and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Harry woke up and trudged down to the common room to see Jasmine sitting beside the Christmas tree waiting for him.  
  
"Hi Harry," She said as he sat beside her.  
  
"Well we better open these to get it out of the way." Harry said when he saw the name 'Gemma' on 1/3 of the gifts.  
  
"What should we do with Gemma's things?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"We'll talk to mom about it," Harry said after a minute then picked up a parcel from Mrs Weasley (Mr Weasley died remember?)  
  
He opened it to see a navy blue sweater with the word 'Harry' sewing into it in medium blue and a lightning bolt behind it in silver.  
  
"Wow, Mrs Weasley went all out this year," Harry said.  
  
Jasmine opened her parcel from Mrs Weasley to see it was a purple sweater with the word 'Jasmine' sewing into it in medium purple and a silver moon behind it.  
  
"Wow," She said well looking at it then thought Wow must be my favorite word.I say it so much  
  
Harry opened his present from Hermione next, it was a picture album of their years at Hogwarts so far.  
  
Jasmine got an interesting book about magical animals from Hermione.  
  
From Ron they each got A LOT of candy.  
  
Hagrid sent them both carved animals.Harry's a phoenix, Jasmine's a Unicorn.  
  
Ginny had sent them both hard covered journals and a quill (Harry's was red, Jasmine's was pink).  
  
Fred and George gave them both a bunch of joke things.  
  
Remus sent Harry an Advance Against the Dark Arts and an Advanced Transfiguration book (Those were Harry's best subjects). He sent Jasmine an Advanced Charms and an Advanced Potions book (God only knows how she was good at that).  
  
Sirius sent them both new normal robes for them to wear in summer.  
  
And finally Lily gave them both.a mix of a whole bunch of things.  
  
There were quills, robes, books, and games, everything you could think of.  
  
They looked at each other and nodded then grabbed Gemma's things and walked to their mother's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sighed and looked at the picture she had taken just a week before with Harry, Jasmine, Sirius, Remus, and Gemma.  
  
"I can't believe you're gone," Lily said with tears in her eyes then mumbled, "Take care of her James."  
  
Just then Harry and Jasmine entered the room with Gemma's presents and Jasmine said, "We didn't know what to do with them."  
  
Lily started crying right there but said, "Send them home.say Banicco Raven Lion."  
  
"Banicoo Raven Lion!" They both said together and Gemma's things disappeared.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Harry asked after a moment.  
  
"Home.to our house in Gordic's Hallow," Lily replied.  
  
"I thought it was destroyed," Jasmine stated.  
  
Lily shook her head and said, "No not our house.that was just one we were staying in for awhile. Our house IS in Gordic's Hallow but it's in the all- magic part of it. There's a secrets place there, which muggles can't get into. We live on Gryffindor Street and in the biggest house there. I wish Gemma would be here to see it.it looks like Diagon Alley and Hogsmead all put in one."  
  
"She would have loved it," Harry said.  
  
Jasmine started crying now and mumbled, "I really know now why people say, saying goodbye is so hard."  
  
Harry and Lily nodded.none of them would ever forget Gemma or James Potter.  
  
"Gemma Lily Hufflepuff Potter," Lily said well looking at a birth certificate.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said and looked over her shoulder to see a different name on each paper.  
  
'Gemma Lily Hufflepuff Potter', 'Jasmine Lily Ravenclaw Potter' and 'Harry James Gryffindor Potter'.  
  
"The founders told me that I had a really long name," Harry said.  
  
"So you wouldn't suspect anything," Lily said with her eyes closed.  
  
There was a sudden coldness in the room and unknown to them two invisible figures floated side by side and the younger one said, "Goodbye Mom, Jasmine, Harry."  
  
With that Gemma and James disappeared out of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry blinked and looked around.he had heard Gemma speak a moment ago and mumbled, "Goodbye Gemma, Dad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter Coming Soon!  
  
Shdurrani - thanks for all the reviews! I know you'll be able to make a good story, besides it doesn't matter if other's like it or not.as long as YOU like it. So you don't have to worry about posting a story.  
  
Fire Mistress - Umm.I can't really tell who you were guessing for but obviously Gemma was the one that died  
  
Shadow - Happy? Yeah I guess if you read carefully I DID make it obvious who was the Ravenclaw Keeper, I noticed that and that's why I made Jasmine almost die before, to throw people off track  
  
BDB - Thanks for the review, glad you like the story so far  
  
Dontuwanano - Yes at one point I was named Scarlet Angle Kaylie. I agree that my other story 'The Legend of Gryffindor' got really stupid in the end, that's because I was new at this but hear me out.this one is WAY better then those ones. And, I don't mean to be mean, but I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THOSE OTHER PEOPLE WROTE! THIS IS MY STORY AND I'M NOT CHANGING A THING!  
  
Julie Jewelrannah - Well you were right about Gemma dying and I'm glad you like the story so far  
  
Clockwork - hmm.what do I have to say to you? Oh yeah.IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE STORY FROM THE FIRST THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN READ IT? I KNOW I SPELL TERRIBLE! IF YOU DIDN'T SEE I ALREADY SAID THAT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER! So here's what I think about you.thanks for calling my story gay. Shit head! You are the one who needs a dictionary! Did you know that gay means happy, joyful and stuff like that? So thank you for the complement on the story. Also in one final words.I'm in grade 8, I use slang a lot.I live in a place where we use a shit load of it.oh yeah and what was that last one.OH YEAH! GO FUCK YOURSELF!  
  
I'm just warning you.you flame me I'll hit ya right back.and if I actually know you I mean it literally.  
  
I don't really give a damn what the flamers thing.they're just wasting their time by writing down what they think.  
  
And if your gonna flame me make sure I didn't write down that I got a few problems with things like spelling, slang and such.  
  
Well the next chapter will be up soon.and another note to Dontuwanano, I know a lot of other stories have Harry being the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Merlin but unlike them this isn't ALL based around that, infact that's like ¼ of the plot in this.  
  
Catch ya'll later  
  
^_~  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	12. 12 Trying to End it All

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life  
  
Chapter 12: Trying to End it All  
  
By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix Talk¥  
  
§Snake Talk§  
  
°Eagle Talk°  
  
?Badger Talk?  
  
¤Lion Talk¤  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Harry speaking Telepathically)  
  
{Jasmine speaking Telepathically}  
  
/Author's Notes/  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish)  
  
A Griffin - Merlin  
  
A Dragon - Lightning  
  
A Lion - Coura  
  
A Snake - Salzar  
  
A Badger - Sly  
  
An Eagle - Hurricane  
  
An Owl - Hedwig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine jumped up, startled, as her new owl.Rime, hooted to wake her up.  
  
She sighed and got up to go in the shower.the rest of the school was coming back today.  
  
She remembered Gemma's funeral clearly.it was the saddest thing ever.  
  
She also remembered Harry's words as Gemma's casket was lowered into the ground.  
  
"I finally found my family.now it's being torn apart again"  
  
Jasmine let out a sob, she had felt the same way but couldn't put it into words well the pictures of her sister hanging wit ha rope around her neck.  
  
As she entered the common room she suddenly felt her blood boil, who ever it was that did this she would kill them.  
  
"Get in line," Harry's voice said from near the prorate of the Fat Lady.  
  
She looked over at her brother.his normally bright emerald green eyes were almost a forest green.  
  
Harry's eyes were...well.weird. When he was happy or just normal they were his normal bright emerald green but if he was mad, scare or sad they would turn several shades darker, the madder he got the darker they got.  
  
"Come on, everyone will be back in about an hour," Harry said well walking out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah," Jasmine said well following him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was practically growling at them to hurry up.she really wanted to see Harry.  
  
"Yeash Herm! Any faster and you would beat the freaking roadrunner," Lavender said well rolling her eyes.  
  
"Roadrunner?" Ron asked.  
  
"Muggle show," Lavender replied with a sigh.  
  
They walked into Hogwarts expecting to see all the teachers in high spirits, and Harry, Jasmine and Gemma running amuck.but none of that happened.  
  
Most of the teachers seemed either worried or sad, there was a sense of gloom in the air, and as they entered the Great Hall, only two Potters were seen (Note including Lily).  
  
As everyone sat down Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Over the holidays there was another murder.the most barbaric one yet. On Christmas Eve, in the Charms corridor, Gemma Potter was hung and killed."  
  
Everyone gasped and all eyes moved to the remaining Potters. Lily buried her face into her hands, Jasmine glared at her golden plate with tears in her eyes and Harry's eyes just went really dark.  
  
Over at the Ravenclaw table Terry Boot chocked.he hadn't told anybody but he had actually started to date Gemma a while ago.  
  
No one could believe what they heard.no one but the people that saw Gemma's white, limp body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Seamus and Neville walked quietly threw the hallways.  
  
"Wonder where Harry and Jasmine disappeared to?" Neville whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Parvati said.  
  
They were looking for their two friends who had disappeared soon after lunch.  
  
There was a sudden 'clank' of metal being hit on metal and cursing.  
  
Hermione opened the door to the dulling classroom slightly to see Jasmine cursing. Her face was red and she seemed very angry.  
  
There was a sudden utter of the word 'Voldemort' and the girl swore loudly and smashed a mirror with the sword in her hand.  
  
Hermione studied the sword carefully and noticed, from the position they were in, it said 'Rowena Ravenclaw'.  
  
Lavender almost screamed as a silver and red sword came flying out of no where, ready to hit Jasmine.  
  
She swung around and blocked it with her sword then there were cracks and clanks of two swords being hit against each other.  
  
After a few minutes a man's voice said, "That's enough for now."  
  
"Sirius," Ron whispered then much to their surprise Harry and Jasmine both came into view and soon later so did Lily, Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Nice going.now wandless magic. Harry see that vase there?" Remus asked him.  
  
Harry nodded and Remus continued, "Well since your powers seem to be able to cause more 'destruction'.no offence. It just seems every time you get angry something blows up. And Jasmine after try and concentrate on getting it back together since that's your strongest point."  
  
They both nodded and harry stared directly at the vase.  
  
A few minutes later it blew up very suddenly.  
  
The three girls watching almost screamed but the boys stopped them.  
  
Then a few minutes later the vase rebuilt itself.  
  
"Wow," Dean mumbled.  
  
Lily was watching all this with narrowed eyes and suddenly rubbed her temples and groaned in annoyance.  
  
"What now? We did it right didn't we? I know we could be faster but," Harry cut Jasmine off and let their mother speak.  
  
"It's not that.it's just none of this makes any sense!" Lily said frustrated.  
  
"What doesn't?" Jasmine asked her.  
  
"None of the attacks add up, and aren't as dramatic and Voldemort would do.I'm not even sure if it's him anymore," Lily said bitterly.  
  
Jasmine sighed and said, "Yeah, trying to figure out who a mad murderer is as well as trying to find the Elements of Life isn't easy."  
  
Harry looked up and said, "Maybe whoever is killing the Gryffindors is trying to distract us from finding the elements of life."  
  
The Potters, Sirius and Remus stayed in an awkward silence for awhile until there was a shattering sound from outside and screams.  
  
Remus got to the door first and pushed it open to see only Neville there.but he was knocked out cold.  
  
"My god," Sirius said and picked the boy up and they all ran to the hospital wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were gone.all of them.  
  
Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Ron.Hermione.  
  
Neville was still out cold.  
  
Jasmine was upset.she had grown quiet close to the 3 girls and Dean.heck she had grown close to them all.but she knew Harry must have been worse.  
  
She didn't know how right she was.  
  
"It's all my fault. I assumed since I had all this power, and since Jasmine also had a lot of power, we would be safe now. But I was wrong. Now my closes friends are gone," Harry said bitterly well looking around his empty dormitory.  
  
He glared at the picture he had of all his friends that they took at the first of the year.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled and slammed his fist into the picture shattering the glass on it and cutting his knuckles then said, "Their lives aren't worth being friends with me.I'm gonna find them, them."  
  
"Go run after Voldemort on your own and more then likely get killed? I don't think so."  
  
Harry rounded to see Jasmine glaring at him.  
  
"Go away Jasmine, I'm gonna do what I feel like," Harry snapped.  
  
"Listen Harry you aren't going anywhere! Not anymore!" Jasmine snapped back.  
  
"I'M GOING IF I WANT TO! AND IF I AM YOUR NOT COMING WITH ME AND YOUR NOT STOPPING ME!"  
  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO! I'LL-I'LL FIGHT YOU IF I HAVE TO!"  
  
"LIKE HELL! I WON'T LISTEN TO THIS ANYMORE!"  
  
"Jasmine, your not going. You've never really faced danger before.danger, death, it's all I ever see," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I've been practicing.I've been watching you fight, copying you. I've really been trying. I hate to see you in pain, and for the past week, since the others disappeared that's all I've seen from you," Jasmine said.  
  
"Yes but remember.he's after me. He'll kill everyone to get me," Harry said and glared at his pendant.  
  
"Gryffindor, bravery, courage.it's all the same," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Harry, I hate to say this but I see why the sorting hat really almost put you in Slytherin."  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he said, "What?"  
  
"Your ambition.you have so much of it," She said looking out the window then said finally, "We'll go find the others, we'll go fight Voldemort. We're sticking together this time and that's that."  
  
"Jasmine."  
  
"Don't Jasmine me, we're sticking together all the way through this.if one of us goes so does the other's."  
  
Harry suddenly broke out in a smile and said, "All right, you're on."  
  
"We'll find them, I know we will," Jasmine said confidently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched Harry, Balise watched Jasmine.  
  
They obviously didn't get any sleep lately.  
  
There was something not right either.Jasmine looked very worried and Harry's eyes were getting close to green-black.  
  
The teachers also noticed this.but said nothing.  
  
There was a heavy weight set on the castle.nobody went anywhere without a teacher, except Harry and Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine at the moment was walking towards Charms, alone.  
  
She was desperately looking around.she hadn't seen him at all today.  
  
Then again he didn't have any classes with me yet One little voice said in her head.  
  
{So? I still would have seen him today} She argued back.  
  
Well you have charms with him next.see if he's there then  
  
{wonder where he is}  
  
She took a seat in Charms and got right into the class and didn't notice something wasn't right until Professor Flitwick said, "Miss Potter, where's your brother?"  
  
She looked up quickly and took in a sharp breath noticing for the first time he wasn't there.  
  
"I don't know sir," She replied.  
  
"You.don't.know."  
  
"No," She said known what he was thinking.  
  
"Class dismissed.go to your common rooms, I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something." With that everyone left but Jasmine.  
  
Flitwick looked at Jasmine and said, "Come."  
  
She nodded and followed him to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Enter," They heard Dumbledore say.  
  
He smiled at then frowned as Flitwick said, "No one knows where Harry is."  
  
"No one?"  
  
"No, he hasn't showed up in any of his classes today."  
  
"Jasmine, did you see him at all today?"  
  
She thought for a moment then said, "Yes. He left the common room this morning saying he was gonna take a shower, but that's the last I saw of him."  
  
"None of the Professor seen him at all."  
  
Dumbledore looked very worried now and started at Fawks for a minute then said two words, and only two words, "Find him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine sighed angrily.no one had found Harry yet and they had been looking all day.  
  
She walked to the statue leading into the Prefect's bathroom.Hermione had giving her the password to it.  
  
As she walked in she froze at the sight in front of her and screamed.  
  
There was Harry laying on the floor.laying in blood.his blood.  
  
She ran over and sighed in relief that he was still alive.  
  
"God, someone tried to kill him," She muttered not noticing Harry open his eyes.  
  
"No Jasmine, I tried to kill myself," He mumbled.  
  
She looked at him in shock, then disbelief, then worry, then finally anger.  
  
"You-you what?"  
  
"I'm tired of people dying because of me, I'm tried of all my friends dying or disappearing. If I die he'll leave everyone alone," Harry said.  
  
Jasmine was now pushing a wet cloth against his cut wrists and said, "No he wouldn't. Harry you realise if you die he'll take over faster. You're the one that keeps people going, as long as your alive they know that there's a possibility they can live through this too."  
  
Harry looked down, and she thought There must have been something else, something more too all this but said, "Come on, your going to the hospital wing now!"  
  
Harry tried to say no but he was woozy since he lost so much blood and wasn't paying attention.  
  
When they moved up the stair case there was a sudden jerk and the stair case started to move.  
  
"Just gr-EAT!" Jasmine screamed as the staircase came from a sudden halt.  
  
Harry tumbled to the ground along with his sister then mumbled, "Merlin."  
  
Sure enough the Griffin appeared out of nowhere and Harry said, "Open the door there."  
  
"Huh?" Jasmine said well looking at Harry, she knew he was light headed at the moment but this was crazy. Then her mouth dropped open as a door right next to the slide open.  
  
"Where did this come from? It's not on the marauders map," She asked him.  
  
"I saw the out line when I fell," Harry said feeling dizzy at the moment.  
  
Jasmine steadied her brother then they both walked into the entrance.  
  
They walked for a while until they heard voices.scared voices.  
  
Harry listened and heard one voice in particular he recognized and said, "Hermione!"  
  
Even though he wasn't feeling to good right then, he took off running in the direction of the voices.  
  
"HARRY COME BACK!" Jasmine yelled and took off after her brother with Merlin running along side her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been in here for a week now, they got some food and some water but nothing more.  
  
Hermione sighed with worry, what was happening outside them? Would anybody ever find them? How was Harry doing?  
  
She looked up and said, "Wonder if anyone will find us?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Seamus replied.  
  
There was a sudden sound of footsteps and they all fell silent. Then there was a sound of someone running and a fromiler girl's voice yelling, "HARRY COME BACK!"  
  
Hermione looked up and gasped when she heard that then after a moment of silence yelled, "HARRY! JASMINE!"  
  
The brick door that locked them in sudden exploded and Harry and Jasmine walked in, Harry bleeding once again and Jasmine supporting him.  
  
Hermione gasped when she saw the slash marks on Harry wrist and said, "Harry."  
  
She rushed over to him and hugged him.  
  
Everyone ran to each other and had a reunion until Harry's Griffin, Merlin, suddenly let out a growl.  
  
Jasmine turned to the Griffin and said, "Lets go, someone, or something's, coming."  
  
They all nodded and as quick as possible ran out of the secret passage and onto the stair case and it started to move again.  
  
"Why were you going this way anyways?" Lavender asked as Jasmine told them the story about the staircase.  
  
She gasped when she remembered, then grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him to the hospital wing.  
  
"Come on, you should all go too."  
  
They all looked confused but followed them to the hospital wing.  
  
"You know we should name this the Potter-Evans wing, you finally beat your father at getting in here more but your mother, who was named Lily Evans at the time, still beat you!" Madam Pomfrey said when she saw Harry slightly out of it.  
  
The others giggled and Madam Pomfrey made them lay down on separate beds at once.  
  
"Now Miss Potter, what's the problem this time?" She said, addressing Jasmine.  
  
Harry was about to say nothing, but his sister grabbed his arm, pulled up his sleeve and said, "The idiot tried to kill himself by slitting his wrists."  
  
All the fifth years (including Neville who was still in the hospital wing) looked shocked.  
  
She looked at Harry's arms and gasped then said, "Come on."  
  
She dragged him and Jasmine into the same room he had after the Quidditch accident.  
  
They were in there for awhile until Jasmine came out white face and said, "Last time I had to see that the blood was going in me."  
  
"What?" Parvati asked.  
  
"He lost too much blood, I needed to give him some. It hurts coming out and looks sick going in," She said looking about ready to barf.  
  
Harry walked in and she made him and Jasmine lay on beds.  
  
After she left Hermione turned to Harry and was about to growl him but saw he was already asleep.  
  
"Why?" She asked Jasmine.  
  
"He wanted it all to end, the fighting, the death. And he thought if he killed himself it would go away," She whispered closing her dark blue eyes.  
  
Hermione looked at her boyfriend and said, "Once he gets up he's in for one heck of a growling."  
  
They all laughed, it was good to be together again.even if it was short lived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
fastReader21 - Sorry it took so long to get up ut here's the chapter.and I promise I'll get the next one out as soon as possible  
  
SugarGirl - Yeah I admit I hated hanging Gemma.but it had to be done. Doesn't matter that you thought Jasmine would die.nobody but me really knew what was coming.  
  
Chocolate Frog - Thanks for saying this story is wicked.and I'm really sorry bout hanging Gemma. Hope you liked his chapter  
  
shdurrani - you better take it into consideration, kidden. Anyways glad you like the story, personally I think this chapter sucked but hey that's just me.  
  
Thank to for all the reviews.I really appreciate it, and I hope you all keep reading this, I'm trying my hardest.  
  
^_~  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	13. 13 Lily's Secret

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life  
  
Chapter 13: Lily's Secret  
  
By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix Talk¥  
  
§Snake Talk§  
  
°Eagle Talk°  
  
?Badger Talk?  
  
¤Lion Talk¤  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Harry speaking Telepathically)  
  
{Jasmine speaking Telepathically}  
  
/Author's Notes/  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish)  
  
A Griffin - Merlin  
  
A Dragon - Lightning  
  
A Lion - Coura  
  
A Snake - Salzar  
  
A Badger - Sly  
  
An Eagle - Hurricane  
  
An Owl - Hedwig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed as he polished his sword then looked at his wrists, then is sword then dropped in and shook his head.  
  
Every time he looked at his wrists he felt sick.  
  
Seamus looked up and said, "Come on.gotta get to duelling."  
  
Harry sighed, nodded then walked out the door after his friend.  
  
They entered the Duelling room to see Lily and Sirius on the stage, Sirius with his wand out and Lily with a sword out.  
  
"Alright, we've decided that we'll have a duelling contest," Lily said looking around.  
  
"Now some people here are better duellers then others, and some have been having special training for it," Sirius said to them.  
  
"Now first we'll do and example with swords. Harry, Jasmine," She said to the two of them.  
  
A moment later both Potters were on stage facing each other.  
  
"Right, now bow (They did) and one-two-three-NOW!" Lily said to them.  
  
Jasmine moved forward first but Harry moved out of the way.  
  
Soon there were clanks and smashes and many gasps.  
  
Harry and Jasmine were good.  
  
Draco watched not blinking until Harry knocked the sword out of Jasmine's hand and put his up to her neck then stopped and they both backed off.  
  
Everyone clapped not noticing Jasmine's blue eyes widen in fear and didn't notice her mouth the words 'look out'.  
  
(Look out?)  
  
{DUCK!}  
  
"HARRY DUCK!" She screamed suddenly and Harry hit the floor just as a sword shot out of no where and Jasmine also ducked so it wouldn't hit her.  
  
It flew into the wall and bright green venom came out of it.  
  
Lily froze from her lecture, her face going very white.  
  
Sirius looked up at where the sword came from and said, "Up there!"  
  
They all looked up just in time to see a figure go into a secret passage way in the wall.  
  
People started panicking and screaming.  
  
"SILENCE!" A voice yelled and they all turned around to see Professor Dumbledore who said, "The danger is gone, continue class."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open, did that just happen?  
  
Jasmine tapped his shoulder and noticed Lily was staring at them with wide green eyes shining with pity.  
  
She walked up to them and said, "Come to my office later, I have some explaining to do and something you deserve to know."  
  
They nodded and looked back up to where the person was.  
  
That's when Harry felt it like a million knives in his head.  
  
He didn't show any pain but his scars both hurt beyond belief.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore and mumbled, "Looks like I'm gonna beat mom just this year alone with how many times I went to the hospital wing." And with that he collapsed.  
  
Everyone fell silent until Jasmine, Lily and Hermione all yelled, "HARRY!"  
  
"Hospital Wing! Quick!" Sirius managed to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily say beside Harry waiting for him to wake up.  
  
Jasmine had her head laying on the side of the bed and she was sleeping.  
  
Harry suddenly groaned and sat up saying, "Did anyone catch the licence of that flying car?"  
  
Lily laughed then said, "Harry, it was your scars wasn't it?"  
  
Jasmine woke up from hearing Lily's laughter and was now listening to Harry.  
  
"Yes, the person in the castle was either Voldemort or someone working for him," He said calmly.  
  
"Why aren't the teachers doing anything!" Jasmine exclaimed.  
  
"They said when the time comes when we need protection they'll do something, and Hogwarts in completely safe for now," Lily said well shaking her head.  
  
"WHAT?" They both said together.  
  
"Harry, Jasmine, I also have to tell you something very important, something to do with your powers," Lily said looking guilty.  
  
"Ok," Jasmine said confused.  
  
"You see it all started when Tom Riddle was in his 5th year at Hogwarts.  
  
~Flashback to 52 Years Ago~  
  
Tom Riddle walked through the hallways of the school until he found what he was looking for, his old friends John Malfoy and Jimmy Knott.  
  
"Hello boys, find any useful information about Slytherin today?" He asked them. You see Tom was trying to find out everything he could about Slytherin so he could following in his founders 'noble work'.  
  
"Actually Voldemort we saw a Gryffindor today walking somewhere mumbling something about the Chamber of Secrets," John said.  
  
"A Gryffindor huh? Which one?" Tom.aka Voldemort asked them.  
  
"Marisa Evans," replied Jimmy.  
  
Hmm.Marisa Evans. Pureblood, Gryffindor, not bad looking, popular, rich," Tom muttered to himself and asked, "Where was the last place you seen her?"  
  
"Heading towards the girls washroom on the 4th floor," John said well looking up the moving staircase.  
  
"You two go back to the Slytherin common room, I'm going to talk to miss Evans myself," with that Tom moved up the staircase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marisa Evans watched the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets close and turned and walked out of the washroom with a sigh, she had been down there many times before but never summoned the Basilisk.for fear she couldn't control it since she also had Gryffindor in her blood.  
  
Suddenly a hand shot over her mouth and another one wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a secret chamber.  
  
She looked up to see Tom Riddle holding her and look relived until he growled, "Tell me what you know about Salazar Slytherin."  
  
She refused and he said clearly but dangerously, "Tell me or you will face the consequences."  
  
She refused, and soon got her punishment.  
  
A few hours later she was laying on the floor crying, Tom had got the information out of her and cut her, got some blood out of her and drank it.he now had the power to control the Basilisk.  
  
"I should have spoke to the snake well I had a chance.he wouldn't listen to Tom then," She said and looked into the mirror. Her face was very pale, she had a cut mark along her cheek where Riddle cut it and several other cuts on her from where he cut her, hit her and so on. Her long blond hair was a mess and her bright Green eyes were only a normal green now. And she muttered, "Only the one with bright green eyes after Gordic dies can truly be the heir to Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
  
She let out a sob, hopefully someone who get the power back she lost and try to stop Tom Riddle's evil era that was starting soon.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Wow," Jasmine said after hearing the story then said, "So what does this have to do with you now?"  
  
"Marisa Evans was my Mother on the Evans side of my family, had a different name when she got married but he died when I was 11 and she changed her name back to Evans. My father's name was Adrian Dumbledore and of course the results were Petunia and I," She said then started telling a second story.  
  
~Flashback to When Lily first got her Hogwarts Letter~  
  
Lily sat staring at her letter to go to Hogwarts for the millionth time.she couldn't believe it.  
  
Her older sister Petunia Evans walked over to her and said, "Lily, I hope you know what your getting into."  
  
"Actually I don't, but Petunia you always told me I was special and to go do the most daring thing I could think of.as it is this is it," She said to her older sister.  
  
Petunia nodded, she cared deeply for her little sister and didn't want her hurt, and this just seemed to dangerous.  
  
Petunia walked away leaving Lily alone on the park bench.not noticing a strangely dressed man watching Lily.  
  
He walked over grabbed her arm and dragged her to a house nearby but not before she screamed causing Petunia to stop in her tracks and turn around to see her sister gone.  
  
"LILY!" She screamed and started looking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily moved away from the man, feeling very scared.  
  
"No need to worry Child of Slytherin, I won't hurt you," He hissed at her then said, "I'm Lord Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin.one of them anyways. What's your name girl?"  
  
"L-Lily Evans," She said weakly.  
  
"Evans? Are you related to Marisa Evans by and chance?"  
  
"Yes, she's my Mother," Lily said shaking from fear.  
  
"Hmm.well go to your mother after this and tell her Tom Riddle is back. Now give me your arm," With out Lily saying a thing he grabbed her arm, pressed his hand on it until Lily screamed and he let go.leaving a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth on her arm.  
  
"Show that to no one.you are now a death eater of mine Slytherin, when you go to Hogwarts force the hat to place you there, now be gone," He said pushing her out the door.  
  
Lily stared at the burning tattoo and ran to her house.she was scared and needed to know the truth.  
  
Marisa opened the door to see Lily standing there crying, and holding her arm in pain.  
  
"Lily! Come inside quickly!" Marisa said brining Lily inside.  
  
Voldemort was watching them and said, "That little girl looks a lot like Marisa. Hmm.I don't have a reason to kill either of them, they helped me become what I am today by giving me the power of Slytherin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~A Few Months Later~  
  
Lily looked around nervously, she was finally going to Hogwarts.  
  
She sat in her compartment on the train alone, and at the moment she really wanted to talk to someone.  
  
She let out a sigh and then jumped in surprise as the door flew open.  
  
"Er.hi," A boy with messy black hair and sapphire blue eyes said.  
  
"Hi," Lily said then looked at the other boys. The tallest has black hair and brown eyes, the one in the middle had light brown hair with blond highlights and gray eyes, and the shortest boy had mousy hair and dark gray eyes.  
  
"Hi, mind if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full," The tallest boy said.  
  
She nodded and they all sat down. The black haired boy that burst in first sat across from her and said, "My name's James Potter."  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
"P-Peter P-Pettigrew."  
  
"The great Sirius Black."  
  
She laughed at the one and said, "I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Evans?" Peter gasped.  
  
All their eyes went wide with shock and honour.  
  
"Evans. Are your parents Marisa Evans and Adrian Dumbledore?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"You know your Grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, is the headmaster of Hogwarts right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes I know that, my mother told me."  
  
"Well that's why we feel honoured to meet you," Remus said.  
  
"Oh," Lily said to them.  
  
"Anyways which house do you want to be in Lily? I hope I'm in Gryffindor," James said.  
  
"Same," Sirius, Remus and Peter said.  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor too, but I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be THAT bad," Lily said honestly. She already like these guys, but she hoped to make for friends that were girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Evans, Lily," Professor McGonagall said as she continued the sorting.  
  
She looked up and watched the red head walk towards her. Minerva McGonagall was Marisa Evans best friend and promised to take care of Lily at school and was shocked at how much Lily looked like her mother.  
  
Lily say down as the storing hat was placed on her head and a voice say, "Well, well, another Evans. Your mother was placed in Gryffindor as was your father, but your mother's heart belonged in Slytherin. She, and now you, are the Heir of Slytherin and I think you should be placed there."  
  
"No, no. Please don't put me there, I'll do anything."  
  
"Not Slytherin eh? Slytherin would lead you on your way to greatness. No? Fine then, it better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that's where I'm gonna leave off," Lily said.  
  
There was a few minutes pause then Harry said, "Is the dark mark still there?"  
  
Lily shook her head and said, "No, it's gone, I don't know how though. But when it did this appeared."  
  
She held out a forest green orb and said, "The Element of Ambition."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open and Jasmine clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Slytherin's mark," Jasmine said after a moment.  
  
Lily nodded and said, "So you have Knowledge, Friendship, Love, Family, now Ambition. From the Hogwarts houses you need Courage and you need Trust, Faith, Light, Darkness, Death and the main one, Life."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "We need to get them, cause if Voldemort got them first the whole would die under his hands."  
  
The person who was attacking all the Gryffindor's heard this and got an idea to get them.  
  
After awhile Jasmine said, "You know if this killer really wanted to get the Gryffindors I'm surprised it didn't use deadly food yet, since our parties with so much food is what we're famous for."  
  
Harry nodded his head and said, "Well we better get back and make sure everyone's doing ok."  
  
Lily looked at them and said, "Good idea. I must get back to work anyways. Now Harry, Jasmine, keep my secret."  
  
They both nodded and walked off, then Lily left and the person ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: OK I know this one's a bit shorter then my other one's but I'm a bit off today  
  
Daniel: A bit?  
  
Crystal: Oh shut up. Well this is my little brother Daniel, we're a year apart in age.  
  
Daniel: Nice to meet you all  
  
Crystal: I also have another story I'm working on at the moment called 'Darkness Falls' check it out if you want to and to Clockwork, guess what? I'M NOT GONNA STOP WRITING!! NEVER!!!  
  
Daniel: The day you flamed her she almost literally was ready to send a flame in the mail but we managed to stop her  
  
Crystal: heehee. Well please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully.  
  
~Crystal Lily Potter~ 


	14. 14 Race Against Time

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life  
  
Chapter 13: Race Against Time  
  
By: Crystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix Talk¥  
  
§Snake Talk§  
  
°Eagle Talk°  
  
?Badger Talk?  
  
¤Lion Talk¤  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Harry speaking Telepathically)  
  
{Jasmine speaking Telepathically}  
  
/Author's Notes/  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish)  
  
A Griffin - Merlin  
  
A Dragon - Lightning  
  
A Lion - Coura  
  
A Snake - Salzar  
  
A Badger - Sly  
  
An Eagle - Hurricane  
  
An Owl - Hedwig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort walked over to Albus Dumbledore and smirked saying, "The muggle- loving fool thought he could keep me out of Hogwarts, very amusing."  
  
Dumbledore kept a firm face and said nothing as Voldemort looked up and down the staff table.  
  
"Severus Snape, the tratior, you will be killed," He hissed then stopped directly in front of Lily.  
  
"Ahh yes, Lily Potter. So unfortunant that you switched sides, you would have been a good death eater. After all wouldn't the heir of Slytherin be good at that work?"  
  
Silence filled the hall at this statement.  
  
Voldemort looked at the Gryffindor table and said, "Where are they?"  
  
Lily got her voice back and said, "You'll never find them. Harry and Jasmine are too well hidden."  
  
He rounded to her and spat, "Where are they?"  
  
She glared and said, "When you do find them it will be the day of your final downfall."  
  
Voldemort looked very angry then smirked evilly and said, "How about I intoduce you to my right hand man. Take off your hood."  
  
The man that attacked all the students took off his hood causing Lily to gasp.  
  
"No, no!" She screamed.  
  
The man smirked, raised his wand and muttered a spell.  
  
Lily felt pain beyhond, this wasn't the crucio curse, this was much stronger then that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry jolted up in his bed, breathing heavily.  
  
He looked around and saw that it was about 2 in the morning.  
  
He wipped some sweat off his forhead, and groaned in pain.  
  
His scar was throbbing worse then ever.  
  
He suddenly saw his hand and went a marble white, then jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom beside the boys dormitory.  
  
He looked into the mirror, and what he saw made the pain in his scar get worse, it was bleeding!  
  
It had never, never bled before, all though it glowed once or twice.  
  
Harry let out strangled gasps, the pain kept getting worse.  
  
He stumbled into the common room and sat down on one of thr couchs holding his head.  
  
After a moment he felt a pair of arms yank him up and heard his sister's voice, "I knew it. I don't care HOW late it is, we're going to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry tried to argue but couldn't so he just let Jasmine pull him through the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
Jasmine knocked on the door of the hospital wing and a yawning Madam Pomfrey answered it.  
  
"What now, you two are suppost to be asleep, OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer she dragged Harry in and made him lay down.  
  
"Honestly! Your father was in here for getting hurt from quidditch, fights in the hallways and back fireing pranks, your mother was in here from getting hurt well dulling, at least I could understand why they were here," Madam Pomfrey mumbled then said, "Stay there and rest for awhile, you miss go back to your common room."  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Jasmine said after a moment, then waved to Harry and walked out to go back to the common room, walking through the halls at night, alone, was a big mistake.  
  
Jasmine quickly moved, know it wasn't safe to be up this late.  
  
She kept looking behind her, getting a really nasty feeling of being followed.  
  
She suddenly tripped and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"I'm getting paranoid," She muttered then turned around, looking at a window, and turned around quickly seeing a refelction.  
  
She let out a scream, and started crying as she saw who it was.  
  
He walked towards her with a knife in his hand, and the next thing that happened she could barely remember, thanks to all the pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry jolted up, hearing Jasmine's scream, the last time this happened they had found Gemma dead.  
  
He jumped out of his hospital bed, and even though Madam Pomfrey tried to stop him he ran in the direction his sister's scream came from.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief as he saw her alive, but then ran to her side noticing her holding her head with pain, blood all over her hands.  
  
"Jasmine, what's wrong? What happened? Let me see your head," He ordered her.  
  
"It hurt so much, so much I can't even remember who did it, but I still remember the tattoo on his arm, a death eater, he said something about how you and me should match," Jasmine said well crying.  
  
"Match? What does that mean?" Harry stopped, and looked at her head for a moment before pressing his hand to his scar, getting it covered in blood again.  
  
His eyes widened and he said, "No, Jasmine let be see your head now."  
  
"A knife, he cut it with a knife," She said and moved her hands, to show a newly cut lightning shaped slash.  
  
Just then Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Black, Potter and Madam Pomfrey all burst in.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lily screamed when she saw both her children knealing on the floor, both bleeding from their heads.  
  
"Oh god," Sirius said looking at their forheads, both with lightning bolt shaped cuts (Remember Harry's split open).  
  
Lily knelt down by them and asked, "What happened?"  
  
They told her everything, but Harry avoided his dream.  
  
Lily nodded and was about to say something when Harry jumped up and glared at Dumbledore then said, "Now do you believe we're in danger? None of you are doing anything to stop this! By the time you do something all the Gryffindors, plus probably almost everyone else in Hogwarts will be dead!"  
  
"Harry, calm down," Remus said.  
  
"NO! LISTEN I'M TRIED OF EVERYONE GETTING HURT! EITHER YOU DO SOMETHING OR I WILL!" Harry yelled.  
  
Jasmine stood up beside Harry and said, "He's right."  
  
Lily looked between her two children, both had pale skin, both with black hair, both with looks of anger in their eyes, both with firm faces, both with their arms crossed, both with lightning bolt cuts on their forheads, both with blood travilling down their faces.  
  
They looked so much a like now, you could tell they were realted.  
  
No, their eyes. Harry has my emerald eyes, and Jasmine has the same sapphire eyes as, James Lily felt a silent sob go through her body and said, "Go to the hospital wing."  
  
They looked at their mother, then glared at Dumbledore, then walked back to the hospital wing.  
  
Lily walked back to her room and looked at a picture of her and James holding Harry, Jasmine and Gemma and let out a sob then said, "I won't lose Harry and Jasmine, I promise you that, James, Gemma."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine and Harry ran quickly through the halls of Hogwarts down to the dungeons.  
  
"We're late, we're so late," Jasmine said well puffing, her head still stinging.  
  
Both of their cuts had stopped bleeding. Jasmine had complained about the pain through the night when Harry told her she was lucky she only had one. She had to agree, after all both of Harry's scar had split open. (Remember Harry got a second scar after that Quidditch Game?)  
  
They ran to Defense Against the Dark Arts causing everyone that took that class to look at them.  
  
"Harry, Jasmine, why are you late?" Professor Lupin asked them, he tried not to treat them different but like every other student in class.  
  
"The hospital wing," Jasmine muttered out.  
  
"My god, you two have been in there more then anyone else," Draco said with a slight sneer, for some reason after Gemma died he had started mocking them again.  
  
Jasmine rounded and glared at him, but that was a mistake.  
  
Jasmine didn't really have any bangs, they were about as long as her hair was and she had them off to the right side, and was using them to hide her new cut on her head. When she turned sharply around they moved and the slash came into view.  
  
Malfoy's mouth fell open, and everyone gasped.  
  
Jasmine realized what happened and her hand went to her head and clasped over her cut, and winced as it started bleeding slightly.  
  
Professor Lupin was silent for a moment then said, "Jasmine, Harry, please take your seats."  
  
They both nodded, grateful for the distraction and rushed to their seats, Harry beside Hermione, then Ron beside Harry, then Jasmine beside Ron.  
  
Professor Lupin looked at his class and said, "Now like I was saying before the interuption, there are suppost to be several sphere's, and when placed together they create the," He stopped as Harry beat him to the statement.  
  
"The Elements of Life."  
  
"Correct Mr Potter. Does anybody know anything about the Elements?"  
  
Jasmine raised her hand after no one did and said, "When they're all found they will combind as one to become something else, and if the one that put them all together is evil no one will be able to stop them ever, but if it's light then darkness can be defeated by it."  
  
"Right, 5 points to Gryffindor," Lupin said then continued, "No one knows much about them, Professor Dumbledore himself told me everything I know about them myself, does anybody know what the Elements are?"  
  
Harry slowly raised his hand and said, "There are 12 in all. The royal blue one is the Element of Knowledge, the canary yellow one is the Element of Friendship, the pale pink one is the Element of Love, the dark purple one is the Element of Family, the forest green one is the Element of Ambition, the scarlet red one is the Element of Courage, the deep aqua one is the Element of Trust, the dark gold one is the Element of Faith, the pale silver one is the Element of Light, the dark gray one is the Element of Darkness, the black one is the Element of Death and the white, or clear one, it was never seen since Merlin's time, is the Element of Life."  
  
"Right, 15 points to Gryffindor." Lupin gave Harry a funny look, how did he know so much about them?  
  
The rest of the class went smoothly, but something was bugging Harry, he didn't know what yet but in the back of his head he knew it was important........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was sitting eating, talking and laughing in the Great Hall when Professor Dumbledore stood up. Silence replased all that.  
  
He glanced at Harry and Jasmine, remembering what they said to him the night before. Well it's not their choice, I'm the Headmaster here.  
  
"Now you all know there have been a few attacks around Hogwarts lately, and the death toll this year is higher then anyother. First Colin and Dennis Creevey, then Ginny Weasley, then Gemma Potter."  
  
Everyone broke into whispers, and the word Gryffindor was heard from many.  
  
"Also Gryffindor students have been kidnapped but found before they were hurt. Those students are: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Figgining, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, and Parvati Patil. Also several Gryffindors have been attacked, they are: Neville Longbottom, Jasmine Potter and Harry Potter, and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was also attacked; Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. But never fear, the castle is as safe as ever and there is no problems at all. Now have a nice day."  
  
Harry got a look of anger on his face and whispered to Jasmine, "I warned him. I warned him if he didn't do anything I would, and I plan on it."  
  
Jasmine nodded and hissed, "Now without me your not."  
  
Harry studied his sister for a moment then nodded and said, "We need to figure out what's happening first."  
  
Jasmine nodded and continued eating.  
  
Harry looked up as Professor Dumbledore stood up again and said, "Also Quidditch matchs are back on, we see no reason to keep them off any longer, also the Gryffindor/Slytherin match will be re-played, since the accident that happened last time."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open, and even Draco yelled, "But Gryffindor still won fair and square."  
  
"No, the snitch was outside the pitch bounds."  
  
All the Gryffindor team was angry, all the teams were since they hadn't had practice in awhile.  
  
Harry groaned and said, "Another thing I have to worry about."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat beside Hermione in Arithmancy, finishing the question Professor Vector gave him for homework.  
  
He reached the last question of his homework just as the bell rang.  
  
Hermione had finished awhile before and looked up from her book and blinked  
  
Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before standing up and saying, "Come on, we got Charms next."  
  
Harry nodded and followed her out of the now empty classroom.  
  
They walked through the halls laughing and joking around when Hermione stopped and said, "Harry, where are we?"  
  
"Huh? We're in the - wait, WHERE are we?" Harry said well looking around, he didn't reconize this part of the castle at all.  
  
"Ok we came out of the Arithmancy class room, walked for a little while, turned left like always, then went through a door then," Harry stopped Hermione right there.  
  
"We went through a door? We never go through a door well going to Charms from Arithmancy."  
  
Hermione gasped and they started running in the direction they came only to run into a brick wall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore once told me that he walked in on a room filled with chamber pots that he didn't know was there, then later on when he went back to find it, it was gone, this could be a hall like that," Harry said.  
  
"Well can't you do something? After all you are the heir of all the founders of Hogwarts plus Merlin," Hermione asked him.  
  
Harry thought for a moment then said, "The founders gave me the ablility to change Hogwarts around, but I can't really get the hang of it yet, I tried millions of times but I can't even make a door right!"  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "Well we might as well keep walking that way. We might find another door."  
  
Harry nodded and they started walking again.  
  
Hermione was slightly in front of Harry and turned to say something to him but her eyes went wide and she screamed, "Look out!"  
  
Harry turned around to see a sword flying at him and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, Hermione had pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Oh my god," Hermione breathed out as Sirius and Remus burst in through a secret passage.  
  
"Harry? Hermione? What? HOLY!" Sirius saw the sword and then asked, "are you alright?"  
  
Harry nodded, stood up and said, "Dumbledore's not helping, he's making it worse."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
Sirius and Remus both sighed, they agreed with this too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the Quidditch teams stood together on the feild the morning before the Gryffindor/Slytherin match, all with a sense of forbodding.  
  
The Ravenclaws were all sitting on the snowy ground. They were: Chasers Tyler Jimmerah, Gordon McTavish, and Justin Kurstin; Keeper Kyle Morgan; Beater Harold Yang and Beater Gerry Forman and Seeker and Captain Cho Chang.  
  
The Hufflepuffs were: Seeker Morgan Flink; Chasers Derek Tailsman; Frank Hyran, and Peter Gery; Beaters Jamie Rowland and Toran McFred and Keeper and Captain Ernie Hullam.  
  
The Slytherins were: Seeker Fraco Malfoy; Keeper Jimmy Flint; Beaters Hugo Timothy and Leonardo Jiggs; Chasers Ryan Mahan and Jon Gorge and Captain and Chaser Chris Nott.  
  
The Gryffindors of course were: Beaters Fred Weasley and George Weasley; Chasers Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson; Keeper Hermione Granger and Seeker and Captain Harry Potter.  
  
Harry, Chris, Ernie, and Cho all stood together talking about something.  
  
The other players noticed this but kept back, wonder what was going on.  
  
"So since Dumbledore's not doing anything you are?" Chris asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Jasmine and I agree that it's not safe here anymore. Think about it, whoever it is, is targeting Gryffindors now, but what if they DO get us all? Won't they move onto the other houses?"  
  
Cho looked up and said, "They should be doing something, the only ones taking any caution is Professors Potter, Black, Lupin and Snape."  
  
Ernie nodded and added, "I'm surprised with Snape though."  
  
Chris shot him a looked up stayed quiet.  
  
Hermione, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Cho, Toran, Morgan, and Jamie (All the girls on the 4 teams) screamed as what sounded like very, very loud thunder cracked across the air.  
  
They all moved into a big group and Hermione burried her face in Harry's chest.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and said clearly, "Hurry, lets get up to the school before something happens."  
  
They nodded and everybody started running but when they reached the edge of the pitch they were thrown backwards.  
  
"What the?" Jon said.  
  
"Someone doesn't want us to leave," Toran said, her voice shaking.  
  
There was a mumble of agreement.  
  
Angelina suddenly frowed and said, "Do you feel that?"  
  
They all froze and felt the ground shaking.  
  
Suddenly the center of the pitch burst open and a bunch of weird looking bugs flew out.  
  
Hermione screamed and said, "Those are Buzzels, they shoot their stingers in attack and have an extermely high temper."  
  
"Their stingers, they only sting you right?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, they have a poison in them," Hermione said and gripped Harry's arm.  
  
"Get in the air, we can get away from them easier," Kyle said.  
  
"But if we go on our brooms they'll have the advantage cause they stay in the air, we'll fall," George said.  
  
Harry looked around then said, "Half of us in the air, half on the ground."  
  
They all nodded and 14 of them flew into the air well the other 14 stayed on the ground. "Studify!"  
  
Many spells flew at the creatures then Harry heard Hermione scream.  
  
He rounded on his broom and saw about 5 Buzzels gang up on her, ready to strike her with their stingers.  
  
"Hermione!" He yelled and quickly flew over to her and shoved her out of the way, getting a stinger in the back and falling to the ground.  
  
"HARRY!" She screamed.  
  
Katie, who was on the ground, rushed to Harry's side, she had always thought of him as a little brother.  
  
As she knelt beside him she felt a pain in her side, screamed and went unconsious.  
  
Everyone looked and saw two Gryffindors down.  
  
A few were starting to panic when they saw George get hit and fall to the ground.  
  
Then Angelina got hit and landed beside George.  
  
That's when Hermione shot high in the air, looked at Cho, who nodded, and they both sent sparks in the air.  
  
Everyone was coming to the pitch and saw this, and everyone rushed forwards to see what happened.  
  
Jasmine was one of the first ones there and hit the barrier and bounced off it.  
  
"What the hell?" She said angirly.  
  
Lily looked in shock then got an idea. She quickly transformed into the small orange cat and got through the barrier...apparently only animals could.  
  
Sirius followed suit and changed into the largw black dog and ran after Lily.  
  
Remus also changed, he too had learned how to be animagi, and changed into a silver wolf and ran in.  
  
Finally Professor McGonagall changed into a tabby cat and ran in.  
  
Lily changed back and screamed at what she saw.  
  
Sirius yelled a spell and half of them fell to the ground.  
  
Then Remus yelled another one and the rest fell down.  
  
The barriers broke but Professor McGonagall yelled at the students to go back to the castle.  
  
Lily levitated the injured students onto strechers and moved them to the hospital wing. A few kids who saw them gasped and one girl even fainted.  
  
Jasmine saw Harry, Katie, George and Angelina on the strechers and gasped, then a cold fury swept over her and she rounded to Dumbledore.  
  
"ARE YOU HAPPY? IS THS PROOF ENOUGH THAT HOGWARTS IS NO LONGER SAFE?"  
  
Everyone went silent, it wasn't every day you see somebody yelling at Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Potter, calm down," He said to her sternly.  
  
"NO! WE WARNED YOU! BOTH HARRY AND I DID! ARE YOU WAITING FOR ALL THE GRYFFINDORS AND THEN EVERYONE ELSE TO DIE? I THOGHT FUDGE WAS BAD, but I was wrong," She ended in a whisper then glared at him again and said harsley, "You might have been able to stop Harry and I before, but we will find who's doing this, weather you like it, or not." With that Jasmine stopped after her mother to the hospital wing.  
  
Everyone was staring in awe as Jasmine's angry figure, that girl had more guts then any of them would have guessed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Jasmine sitting beside him.  
  
"Jasmine," He said well shaking her, causing her eyes to open.  
  
"Welcome back to the realm of the living bro," She said sarcastically.  
  
"Haha, very funny. Anyways listen carefully, because this is important, whatever happens from here on in is very important. Voldemort is going to make his move soon and we need to be ready. Madam Pomfrey won't let me out of here for awhile and when I am let out I'll still be sick and weak, so find the Element of Life as fast as you can. And go my room and get that book I got from mom for me, it's very important I have it. We're in a race against time here, and every step we take or move we make will effect everything, understand?" He said slowly to Jasmine.  
  
She looked at him for a moment and nodded, courage blazing in her sapphire eyes.  
  
"You go it Harr, and get some rest so you'll be ready to fight when needed." With that Jasmine left the hospital wing.  
  
Harry watched her for a moment before mumbing, "The race is on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get up, I've been very busy lately. Hope you all like this!!!!  
  
~Krystal Lily Potter~ 


	15. Important Note, Please Read

This is just an important note explaining something. I know a lot of people are confused about how Ginny gave Harry and Jasmine a present on Christmas when she died about a month before. Well you see she bought it before and left it with Ron's presents, that's how she gave it to them. Sorry if I made you even more confused.  
  
I'm also sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm running out of ideas. So please give me your ideas. Again, sorry for the inconvenient.  
  
~Krystal Lily Potter~ 


	16. 15 The Strongest Power

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life  
  
Chapter 15: The Strongest Power  
  
By: Krystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix Talk¥  
  
§Snake Talk§  
  
°Eagle Talk°  
  
?Badger Talk?  
  
¤Lion Talk¤  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Harry speaking Telepathically)  
  
{Jasmine speaking Telepathically}  
  
/Author's Notes/  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish)  
  
A Griffin - Merlin  
  
A Dragon - Lightning  
  
A Lion - Coura  
  
A Snake - Salzar  
  
A Badger - Sly  
  
An Eagle - Hurricane  
  
An Owl - Hedwig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine sat in the library, like she used to at the first of the year, crammed with books around her and none stop reading.  
  
But she was doing something more important then homework.  
  
She was trying to find clues to where the last elements of life were hidden, but nothing.  
  
She had probably skipped over it in her anger.  
  
Her how Great-Grandfather, Professor Dumbledore, didn't seem to care about them, and that hurt her deeply.  
  
She had heard Lily and Albus arguing, with him saying that it was his choice, and Hogwarts had always been safe so not matter what happened the students would be fine.  
  
She muttered something, stopped looking directly at the book she was reading with wide eyes.  
  
Jasmine let out a gasp, grabbed the book in her arms and bounded quickly to the hospital wing.  
  
"Harry?" She said jumping onto the side of her brother's bed.  
  
"What?" He asked yawning.  
  
She put the book in front of him and said, "You know that Legend, well here's another one, and it seems to fit."  
  
Harry read it, not believing what he saw.  
  
The Lions are falling, one by one  
  
The three are torn apart, turned into two  
  
The Keeper of Gryffindor,  
  
The Keeper of Ravenclaw,  
  
Must fight together to defeat the Keeper of Slytherin.  
  
The wise one tortured in mind,  
  
The flower wilted in pain,  
  
The wolf and the dog lock in vain,  
  
The Elements of life will come into one,  
  
The Gryffindor will gain the strength,  
  
The light will face the darkness one more time,  
  
Darkness and Light shall fight,  
  
The winner remains undecided.  
  
"Holy," Harry muttered then pushed himself up off his bed.  
  
Katie (Who was the only other one awake at the time) frowned and said, "Harry, none of us are suppost to leave these beds for another week."  
  
"Tell Madam Pomfrey that you were asleep when I ran," Harry said simply and ran out the door, followed by Jasmine.  
  
"Harry, that was one of the stupidest things you ever did!" Jasmine snapped at him.  
  
"Along with almost everything else, but we have to figure this out."  
  
"Fine," She sighed in defeat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Jasmine sat in the Chamber of Secrets, the only place they knew where they wouldn't be disturbed and maybe get some help from the Basilisk too.  
  
"The darkness of everything had come once again.  
  
The stag...gone forever, but his love still lives on  
  
The flower hides, and watches through cats eyes  
  
Three have come together as one  
  
The first the heir of all is found  
  
Second the wand of gold shows itself  
  
Third the cat appears with eyes of emerald  
  
When two lightning blots collide  
  
The heir disappears  
  
The flower returns  
  
The three become one  
  
The dark lord is done" Harry finished saying the old Legend they found at the first of the year.  
  
"That's screwed, but i get what it means. Anyways, I think it's half true, someone probably changed it on purpose," Jasmine said.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement; after all they had no clue what wrote that in the book in the first place.  
  
"The Lions are falling, one by one," Harry read.  
  
"That's obvious. It means the Gryffindors are dying one by one," Jasmine said then read, "The three are torn apart, turned into two."  
  
Harry's face wavered and he said, "It means Gemma died and now there's only two of us left. You and me."  
  
"The Keeper of Gryffindor," Harry said then added, "That's me"  
  
"The Keeper of Ravenclaw," Jasmine said with a raised eyebrow, "Me."  
  
"Must fight together to defeat the Keeper of Slytherin." (Harry)  
  
"We need to work together to try and defeat Voldemort." (Jasmine)  
  
"The wise one tortured in mind" (Jasmine)  
  
"I don't know who that is." (Harry)  
  
"The flower wilted in pain. Something's gonna happen to mom." (Jasmine)  
  
"The wolf and the dog lock in vain," (Harry), "Remus and Sirius won't be able to help."  
  
"The Elements of life will come into one," (Jasmine) "All of the Elements of Life are together."  
  
"The Gryffindor will gain the strength," (Harry). "No idea"  
  
"The light will face the darkness one more time," (Jasmine) "Well duh, darkness and light are always glaring at each other!"  
  
"Darkness and Light shall fight," (Jasmine) "Voldemort and us are gonna fight"  
  
"The winner remains undecided." Harry sighed.  
  
They both sighed, neither liking this.  
  
Suddenly there's was a great snap, then a shatter, then a scream.  
  
They both jumped up and looked around, who could be in the Chamber of Secrets?  
  
Both were pale white when a fromiler voice said, "Sorry, but that was the only way I could get your attention."  
  
Both of their mouths feel open to see a pearly white girl standing in front of them, but unlike all other ghosts something made her eerie, the way her eyes were still a bright aqua.  
  
"Gemma," Jasmine said after a moment  
  
The ghost of Gemma Potter nodded and she said, "You have to get out of here, something evil's coming, and I don't mean the Basilisk, it's in the water."  
  
They both turned and looked over, just in time to see something large with bright red eyes and spikes swim by.  
  
"Oh my god," Jasmine said well jumping up.  
  
Gemma hovered above the water and said, "God it's huge, run well you can, don't worry, it can't hurt someone who's already dead. And don't give up yet, you'll figure out what that means soon."  
  
They both looked confused, but started running out the Chamber.  
  
There was a crack as, whatever it was in the water tried to bit a spot they were in.  
  
Harry pushed Jasmine up the latter and out of the Chamber, into the stone hall.  
  
"God that was close," Jasmine whispered as they started running again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood in Dumbledore's office, waiting.  
  
Suddenly Professor Dumbledore walked in and looked at Harry and said, "You should be in the hospital wing."  
  
"What does it matter? The attacker could get us anywhere in this castle," Harry snapped.  
  
"Harry, I'm trying to lure the murderer out, that's the only reason I keep saying that everything's fine, but trust me, there is an AMAZING amount of security around the school," Dumbledore said after a moment.  
  
Harry nodded, smiled then said, "You could have told me sooner."  
  
There was a sudden snapping sound, and Fawks got up and started flying around like crazy.  
  
Harry looked out the window and went a pale white and said, "The shields that are always around the castle, they broke."  
  
Dumbledore jumped up and said, "Come, NOW!"  
  
They both quickly moved into the Great Hall where Dumbledore yelled, "EVERYONE! COMMON ROOMS NOW!"  
  
Everyone seemed confused but started moving. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm then grabbed Jasmine's arm as she tried to go by.  
  
"Sirius, I want you to hide Harry and Jasmine," He said to Sirius, who nodded.  
  
"No, mom," Jasmine said well looking at Lily.  
  
Lily paused for a moment, then said, "Get them out of here Sirius."  
  
Sirius nodded, took their arms and dragged them out of the Great Hall.  
  
Moments later, a bunch of death eaters burst in.  
  
"You know the rules! Leave the Slytherins be but whatever you do make sure you get the remaining Potter kids, and kill anyone that stands in your way," The leader hissed.  
  
Lily stood up then said, "Leave my children alone!"  
  
The leader turned to her and said, "Well, well, if it isn't Lily Marie Potter. See you've kept busy."  
  
She gritted her teeth and hissed once again, "Leave Harry and Jasmine alone."  
  
He let out an evil laugh and said, "Why would I do that?"  
  
Lily growled and said, "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Me, why I think I'm the one that murdered several Gryffindors, and tried several times to murder Harry Potter, and gave Jasmine Potter that nice scar, to go along with her brother."  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed, then she gasped as the hood came down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius, are we almost there?" Jasmine huffed as they continued to climb up stairs.  
  
"Yes, Harry how are you doing back there bud?" Sirius said, then stopped after getting no answer.  
  
"Harry?" He asked turning around, only seeing Jasmine there, and no Harry in sight.  
  
"Damnit," Sirius whispered then added, "Lily's gonna kill me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily felt her heart practically stop and she said, "No! It can't be! Chris Morgan?"  
  
The man nodded and said, "Yes little Lily, as I believe I was your first friend at Hogwarts, the first one to know you were the heir of Slytherin, the first one to know you were a death eater."  
  
Lily's green eyes froze darkly and she snapped, "You never were! Never!"  
  
He smirked and said, "Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor."  
  
He held up his wand and yelled, "Morcanibulus!"  
  
A silver beam of light shot out of his wand, and hit Lily square in the chest, causing her to scream in pain and fall to the ground.  
  
"LILY!" Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall and a few other teachers yelled.  
  
The death eater, Chris Morgan, laughed evilly, then rounded quickly as an angry male voice yelled, "Studify!"  
  
The stunned spell was extra strong, it hit hard, and the lead death eater fell.  
  
Many of other ones got ready to attack but the voice yelled, "Korlomaiotus!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened, that was a spell to cause them all to go into a deep sleep.  
  
Dumbledore also looked up to see a VERY angry Harry glaring at Chris.  
  
The power raiding off him was amazing! You could actually SEE the scarlet red aura around him.  
  
Harry suddenly calmed down, the power and aura disappeared and he ran beside his mother.  
  
"Is she ok?" Harry asked after a moment.  
  
Dumbledore knelt down next to Lily, and said, "She'll be...fine."  
  
Harry glared at the Headmaster and said, "Tell me the truth."  
  
"Have faith harry, we'll try and help her, I promise," Dumbledore said and levitated her to the hospital wing, well the other teachers went around tying up the death eaters.  
  
Harry heard two little 'clinks' and looked at the floor, and gasped.  
  
There on the floor by his feet were two round orbs, a dark aqua one and a dark gold one.  
  
"Trust and Faith," Harry said as he picked them up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week had past, and Harry was sitting beside his mother.  
  
Dumbledore had finally said it, that curse she got hit with would eventually kill her.  
  
Harry was reading a book, and finally he stopped, and took a deep breath.  
  
Harry took a deep breath.  
  
(Jasmine, you there?)  
  
{Yeah, what's up Harry?}  
  
(I know a way to help mom.)  
  
{REALLY? HOW!}  
  
(I have to...give up some of my powers)  
  
{WHAT? No!}  
  
(Have to sis, I won't be as strong, but mom needs this)  
  
With that he cut off the link.  
  
He stood up, placed his wand over his mother's heart and said, "Efilwe nrehev igdna luossiht eurctra ehymmo rfrewop."  
  
/Translation: Try and figure out what that says, look it over carefully. The answer is in the next chapter/  
  
His Scarlet Red aura showed up again, as well as his mother's emerald green aura.  
  
He concentrated hard; he felt his sister's dark blue aura coming closer to the hospital wing with Dumbledore's silver one.  
  
His red aura passed down to his mother, well about ½ of it did and he felt himself shake, he knew that giving any bit of your power away would hurt like hell, plus it left him very weak.  
  
He saw his mother's green aura totally disappear, that had to happen, two couldn't mix, and her old one was dying, so now her and Harry would only have half an aura, well actually a normal one. Harry's aura was double that of a normal person so his was normal now, but it would leave him weak for along time.  
  
He felt the process complete, and collapsed onto the floor just as the door burst open.  
  
Jasmine saw her brother on the floor and said, "We're too late."  
  
Dumbledore wasn't looking at that though, he was looking at Harry and Lily's aura, both a scarlet red.  
  
"Of course, that's how he did it," Dumbledore said, and levitated Harry onto the bed beside his mother, then said to Jasmine, "They'll both be up and fine tomorrow."  
  
The black haired girl nodded then said, "Professor, why did Harry do that?"  
  
"Your mother sacrificed herself to save him, even though she didn't die. He was just returning the favour."  
  
Jasmine nodded, and said, "We were in the Chamber of Secrets, and we saw Gemma's Ghost."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "If some one you love is in danger, most ghosts would come back to help, so don't be surprised if you see some of Gemma, and James around."  
  
Jasmine nodded, then said, "We only need 5 more elements, and I guess this proves Harry, mom and mine's theory."  
  
"What theory?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The strongest power IS love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, I haven't updated in ALONG time. Glad you all liked this one so far.  
  
Also thanks to the following reviewers for Chapter 14 and my author's note.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :  
  
For Chapter 14:  
  
Shdurrani - Thanks for all the reviews, sorry this took so long, and by the way your story IS really good  
  
Julie Jewelrannah - Yes they are family, I explain a bit in this chapter, but there IS a little more too it, sorry I didn't your you ASAP request done though.  
  
Wytil - thanks so much for the review! I'm trying to make mine different, that's why I made Harry lower his powers some by giving them to his mother so she could live, I was planning on doing that from the beginning, thanks a lot! ^.^  
  
Alexiel - See, that bastard finally got what he deserved, but don't think that's the end of the dying, and there was a reason Voldemort only wanted Harry to die (well he didn't really care about Jasmine or Gemma at all), and since you wanted my ideas to keep going I'm gonna give you a hint about something that's happening later on, one of the keepers is dead, three are not, two have the power to kill one another, the last one will add the power in, and the elements are going into the one place where they can never be taken from again  
  
(Chapter 11) Nicole Christine Potter - Don't worry about that, this DOES need proof reading, I admit that. And in my author's not I put in WHY that happened, sorry if I got anybody else confused, glad you like this anyways though.  
  
hArRy-PoTtEr-FaNaTiC - I guess I should make things more clear. Sorry bout that. Well thanks for the review, I really appreciate it  
  
g - ummm...thanks I think. I wasn't really sure what you meant, but oh well, if you though this was stupid I'm ok with that.  
  
Seraph - THANKS FOR ALL THE IDEAS! They're great, I might use some of them. Thanks for the ideas I really owe you one, you DID give me ideas.  
  
Luke-6622427 - Thanks for all the re views, and if your wondering I DID add you to my mailing list, and I was the one sending you all those forward emails, it either said Krystal Doucette or Kayla Doucette, I'm not sure if I used my name or my sister's name, so, sorry bout that. And hope you like this Chapter  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY - Thanks for the review, I'm glad my story inspires somebody, sure as hell doesn't inspire me.  
  
Remember the question up there earlier, what does this say? "Efilwe nrehev igdna luossiht eurctra ehymmo rfrewop."  
  
I wanna see who can possibly guess (Probably more then one person) well catch ya'll next time  
  
~Krystal Lily Potter~ 


	17. 16 Last Warning

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life  
  
Chapter 16: Last Warning  
  
By: Krystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix Talk¥  
  
§Snake Talk§  
  
°Eagle Talk°  
  
?Badger Talk?  
  
¤Lion Talk¤  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Harry speaking Telepathically)  
  
{Jasmine speaking Telepathically}  
  
/Author's Notes/  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish)  
  
A Griffin - Merlin  
  
A Dragon - Lightning  
  
A Lion - Coura  
  
A Snake - Salzar  
  
A Badger - Sly  
  
An Eagle - Hurricane  
  
An Owl - Hedwig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry jumped up and got ready for another day of classes, and jumped the last five steps into the common room, to see Hermione waiting for him.  
  
She smiled warmly and he gave her a kiss, then they walked hand in hand to the great hall.  
  
They sat down after giving Lil, Remus and Sirius a smile.  
  
They were both eating when Jasmine and Dean showed up and sat across from Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry looked over and whispered, "So Dean, what's going on between you and my sister?"  
  
Dean blushed and said, "Uhhh..." No one wanted to get on Harry Potter's bad side, and the main way to do that was harm or insult his sister.  
  
Harry shook his head, smirked and said, "If you hurt her you'll never live to tell that tale, but only if you hurt her."  
  
Dean smiled and said, "Fair enough."  
  
Just then Ron and Lavender came walking in, both laughing and joking around.  
  
"What class do we have first?" Ron said after awhile.  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Jasmine said.  
  
Ron nodded and went back to eating everything in sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of the day they all sat in history of magic, most people snoring, since in place of Professor Binns they got a REALLY boring teacher named Professor Morgma.  
  
Harry suddenly raised his hand and Morgma said, "Yes Mr Potter?"  
  
"I know this is totally off subject but I heard about and old story, a legend about the Keepers of Hogwarts, can you tell us it?"  
  
"Yes, the prophecy of the Keepers, more mysterious and thrilling then the Legend of the Chamber of Secrets," She said, noticing she had the classes full attention for once she said, "Fine, I'll tell you."  
  
"Back when the founders lived, Rowena Ravenclaw had a vision, one of which showed two people, one in red and gold robes and the other in blue and bronze robes battling a man in green and silver robes. The only one she told was Gordic, and they spend years working on finding the truth about this vision. They finally came to the defiant conclusion that these three were special, they represented Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, they didn't know about Hufflepuff yet. Eventually they found their answer, there had been four, of what they dubbed 'Keepers' of Hogwarts before. But the Keeper of Hufflepuff was murdered by the Keeper of Slytherin himself. Their were some things they all had in common, for instance all of them had raven black hair, three of them were about 15, well the other was 60 something. They found out that the three 15-year-olds held the blood of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Merlin, and the other obtained Slytherin blood by stealing it from the true heir. It was said that the Keepers of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would try and avenge their falling sister, the Keeper of Hufflepuff, but in the end Gryffindor and Slytherin would fight the ultimate battle. And that is all that's know about it today."  
  
Everyone sat in silence, Harry and Jasmine didn't even have to look at each other knowing who was what, and wonder why Jasmine wouldn't be there in the FINAL battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two Potters both sat in silence, sitting back to back, each reading a book.  
  
When Gryffindor's would look over at them they would all have to look twice, no one really noticed it but Harry and Jasmine actually looked a lot alike, same tanned skin, same noises, same shaped face, both athletic looking, both with raven black hair, both with the same shaped eyes, but their eyes colors is what set them apart, Harry's being emerald green, Jasmine's being sapphire blue.  
  
Harry sighed and closed his book, then looked over at the fire.  
  
Hermione was sitting on a chair beside the couch him and Jasmine were on, and giggled when she saw that, because Jasmine had done the exact same thing at the exact same time.  
  
Then she stopped laughing, and looked at the two Potter's eyes, both Emerald and Sapphire pools held worry, determination, wisdom, courage, and if you looked closely there was also revenge and, much to Hermione's shock, fear.  
  
They know something the rest of us don't, and whatever it is it's worrying them a lot Hermione thought, then Ron burst in.  
  
He was panting heavily, sweat was on his face.  
  
Harry stood up and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I heard a scream, it came from the Prefect's bathroom so I can't get in there, or else I would have," Ron said between breaths.  
  
Harry bolted out of the passageway as fast as he could and raced down that way, with his sister on his heels.  
  
"Magic Water," He said to the statue, and the door flew open, and what they both saw made then freeze in their tracks.  
  
"Oh my god," Jasmine said, her face was white, her eyes flashed in fear.  
  
Harry's breath was caught in his throat, his eyes were wide.  
  
There, with a knife stabbed into the back of her head was a 7th year Gryffindor prefect (She replaced Angelina when she became Headgirl) named Violet Brown (Yes, Lavender's older sister).  
  
Hermione, Ron, Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, and Neville came running up behind them and Lavender asked, "What happened?"  
  
Harry and Jasmine looked at each other for a moment, then Jasmine said, "All of you but Lavender stay over there, and don't look in."  
  
Lavender stepped into the Prefect's Bathroom, and froze. Her eyes went wide, her face went pale, tears staring spilling down her cheeks, then she burst out crying and fell to her knees.  
  
Harry knelt down next to her and said, "Hey it's ok, I promise, we'll find out who did this."  
  
Jasmine nodded then said, "Don't worry Lavender."  
  
Ron wanted to run over to his girlfriend and give her a huge hug, but didn't move since the twins told him to stay there, and no one wanted to get on their bad side.  
  
Lavender's head shot up and glared at Harry, since he was the closets of the twins to her and snapped, "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO NOT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON THEN WALK IN ON YOUR SISTER, WHO'S DEAD?"  
  
There was a dead silence, tears came to Jasmine's bright eyes, she suddenly sat on the floor and started crying heavily.  
  
Lavender looked at Jasmine, then looked at Harry again to see his eyes a very dark green, with anger and sadness in them at the same time.  
  
"We do know what it's like, but instead of seeing that, we ran through the Charms corridor, we ran through a liquid, Jasmine looked down to see it was blood, then we looked up, and saw Gemma hanging there. The rope was so tight a round her neck that it had cut it, that's were the blood came from."  
  
Lavender froze again, she could hear Jasmine crying harder behind her, more tears started going down her cheeks and she said, "I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
Harry made a motion, telling the other's to come over.  
  
Ron got there first, and wrapped his arms around Lavender who started crying on his shoulder.  
  
"Neville, get Professor Dumbledore, Parvati get Professor McGonagall, and Seamus go get Madam Pomfrey," Harry said after a moment.  
  
They all nodded and took off in different directions.  
  
Harry looked at Dean, who was comforting Jasmine, who was s till crying.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione as he noticed tears come to her eyes.  
  
Soon Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey all showed up, and gasped at the sight.  
  
"Go to the Great Hall, now," Professor Dumbledore said after a moment.  
  
They nodded and walked off to the Great Hall.  
  
Soon all the other houses and teachers got there, all noticing the nine glum Gryffindors.  
  
Soon Professor Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, and said, "Students and teacher's of Hogwarts. There have been attacks through out the year, all on Gryffindor students. First the whole Gryffindor Quidditch teams, then Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ginny Weasley, and Gemma Potter. Also several were attacked, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Seamus Figinning, Neville Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Katie Bell, Jasmine Potter, and several attacks on Harry Potter. Now, today, we have discovered another student, dead. This time it was Violet Brown."  
  
Everyone gasped, all eyes turned to Lavender, who was crying once again.  
  
"It's time I've admit it, Hogwarts in no longer safe for anyone. There for, if there is one more attack, I will be forced to send you all home," Dumbledore said to them.  
  
Everyone was silent, no one could believe it at all.  
  
Harry nudged Jasmine, who looked up.  
  
The people around them noticed and watched them, all noticing it looked like they were having a conversation with their eyes.  
  
Suddenly both jumped up and quickly left the great hall, getting MANY confused stares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one had seen either of the Potter's for the last week, and their classmates were starting to her worried.  
  
When they asked Lily she just said, "They're fine, don't worry."  
  
It was truth, Harry and Jasmine started going through full time training, both now could fo wandless magic, both could apperate in Hogwarts, it was amazing what they could do, but unlike before where Harry was stronger, they were even now.  
  
But there was still something bugging them, it was obvious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked through the hallways, until he reached Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Mars Bars," Harry said and the gargoyle jumped to the side and he walked up the stairs.  
  
When he got to the door to Dumbledore's office he knocked and the old man's voice said, "Come in."  
  
Harry opened the door and Dumbledore said, "Hello Harry. What can I help you with?"  
  
"I want the truth, and nothing but the truth," Harry said firmly then added, "I don't care if you think I'm too young or anything, I still want to know."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, he knew Harry would want answers, and he knew that the boy wasn't leaving without them.  
  
"Alright Harry, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Why is Voldemort more interested in me then Jasmine?"  
  
"You see what is about to happen is history repeating it's self. Awhile after Salazar Slytherin left the school he came back, but this time with an army. He was trying to kill Gordic Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. One day, when she was reading something on her own and walking down the Charms corridor, Hufflepuff was cornered by Slytherin, then hung from the same statue Gemma was. You see Gemma was the Keeper of Hufflepuff. Then Slytherin made many attempts to killed Gryffindor, and a few to kill Ravenclaw. Finally they had a final battle. Ravenclaw was hurt badly and couldn't fight anymore so she gave her power to Gryffindor, and in the process the Elements of Life came into play somehow. And with all that power Gryffindor defeated Slytherin once and for all."  
  
Harry took all that in, then said, "We need to find those last Elements, and fast."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "Harry, not only is Voldemort drawing closer, but your time is running out in the school too, if there is one more attack EVERYONE must be sent home."  
  
Harry nodded, then said, "I know, and remember what I said in my second year when Lucius Malfoy said 'lets hope Mr Potter will always be around to save the day', remember what I said?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
/Note: I'm using the dialogue from the movie, or what I can remember from it, it probably won't be perfect, but oh well/  
  
"So, have you found the culprit yet?" Lucius Malfoy snapped at Dumbledore.  
  
"It was the same person as last time, but this time Voldemort acted through another, by means of a dairy. But luckily young Harry here managed to stop him before he became too strong," Dumbledore said with a proud smile at Harry, who was watching quietly well holding the sword of Gryffindor.  
  
Lucius look sharply over at 12-year-old Harry and said, "Well let's hope Mr Potter will always be around to save the day."  
  
Harry kept a firm face and said firmly, clearly, and bravely, "Don't worry, I will be."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Harry and said, "I know you could do this on your own, and now that you have your sister and mother it will be easier for you. Good luck Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, and for the first time in awhile smiled, then turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore's smile faded and said, "In all my years here I have never seen anyone as brave as Harry is."  
  
A transparent figure appeared out of no where and said, "Is that a good or bad thing?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the Ghost and said, "It can be good, and it can be bad. Gemma, you have to act like his guard, your father is watching over Jasmine."  
  
The ghost Gemma nodded her head, unlike when Harry and Jasmine had seen her before, and unlike other ghosts, she had all her color. She was obviously dead though.  
  
She then vanished, Dumbledore knew she was still there, just invisible and said, "Good luck Gemma."  
  
"Thanks," He heard the girl's voice say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked through the hallways of Hogwarts once again, suddenly feeling very nervous.  
  
He suddenly started running, he knew something was behind him.  
  
That's when he stopped, and tumbled to the ground, holding his head in sheer pain.  
  
He rolled over, and chocked out, "Voldemort."  
  
The evil man smirked insanely and said, "Hello, and goodbye Harry Potter."  
  
Voldemort suddenly felt Gemma's presents there, and turned away from Harry for a moment, which was the stupidest thing ever to do because when he did Harry yelled, "Trackmita Gormis!"  
  
It hit Voldemort, and Harry was about to say another spell when Voldemort said, "I'll be back Potter." Then vanished.  
  
Just then Gemma appeared and said, "Are you ok Harry?"  
  
Harry's mouth fell open and he said, "Gemma."  
  
She nodded and said, "Harry, dad and I are both here and are on a mission, you probably won't see us that much, but I promise we're always there when you need us."  
  
Harry nodded, then stopped as his scar ached worse then ever, along with the rest of his body.  
  
That's when he realized why he hurt so much. When he tripped he didn't just fall onto the floor, he fell down a set oof stairs.  
  
Gemma just realized this too and gasped.  
  
/AN: Bless their hearts, these two can be dense at times/  
  
He felt himself choke up blood, and Gemma gasped, then Harry sat up and winced in pain.  
  
"My arm's broken," He said.  
  
"Ya think, something had to be broken after that fall," Gemma said sarcastically pointed to the stairs.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "You sure as hell haven't changed."  
  
"Nope," She said then frowned as Harry stood and started walking like nothing happened.  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going?" She snapped.  
  
"The common room," Harry said to her.  
  
"No! Get to that damn hospital wing now!" She said to him harshly.  
  
"Let me think, no. I've had enough of that place," Harry said.  
  
She followed him, arguing with him, neither noticing a pair of dark red eyes looking at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry changed his mind half way to the common room and told his sister's ghost he had to use the washroom, it was the only way he could get rid of her.  
  
He was now sitting down on a cliff ledge looking at Hogwarts, he took a deep breath and said to himself, "I love having Jasmine and Mom here, and knowing Gemma and Dad's ghosts are close by in comforting, but I wish everything was back to normal. It's weird, Ron, Hermione and I haven't been spending enough time together, ARGH! I don't know what to do anymore!"  
  
Harry put his head in his hand, his other arm wouldn't move and was in much pain at the moment.  
  
He stood up and walked slowly back to the castle, when he heard a growling sound.  
  
He looked over just in time to see a creature jump at him, and just in time to jump out of the way.  
  
The creature was huge, it had an eagle's wings, a lion's body, a horse's legs, a tiger's paws and a snakes head.  
  
Harry stood there, struck in fear for a moment, then jumped back and got a brave look on his face once again.  
  
The creature started towards Harry, then jumped at him.  
  
Harry dodged it, but cringed since he moved his arm to hard.  
  
The creature lunged at Harry once again, but this time the boy was prepared, he quickly brought out his sword out and cut it badly on it's leg.  
  
It hissed in pain, then went at Harry again, this time hitting his broken arm, causing it to be more injured, and it scratched his right arm.  
  
The next time it came at him Harry managed to stab the sword into where the creature's heart was.  
  
It yelled in pain, then fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide with fear as the creature's blood suddenly started forming words, words that said, 'This is your last warning Potter.'  
  
Harry gasped, then grabbed his sword, and made a break for the castle, he knew he had to go to the hospital wing now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madam Pomfrey jumped and turned around as Harry entered the hospital wing, and gasped in shock at the site of him.  
  
He looked down and also gasped, he didn't think his arm was that bad, but it had blood everywhere, and a part of the bone was sticking out of it.  
  
Harry felt his face go pale as Madam Pomfrey rushed forwards, and made him go in a bed, mumbling something about putting his name on it since he was there so much.  
  
He couldn't help but smile, then that changed as she started probing his arm, which hurt like hell now.  
  
Harry felt it hurting and hurting worse by the minute, then finally he fainted from sheer pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was up eating his breakfast, which was hard, considering one of his arms was broken; he had damaged it TOO much for Madam Pomfrey to totally fix, so it was only healed half ways, and his other arm still hurt, even though the cut wasn't there anymore  
  
His mother came in, and sat beside him, noticing the worried look on her son's face she said, "Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at his mother and said, "When I killed that monster, the blood that was on the ground turned into words, it said This is your last warning Potter. Mom, we're almost of time, we need those last elements, and we need them fast."  
  
Lily nodded her head, she knew they were almost out of time, the main reason she knew was because Severus, who was Dumbledore's main spy, informed them that Voldemort was growing closer, too close for any comfort at all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, another chapter done, and it didn't take me months to finish! Wow. Anyways lets get onto the reviews:  
  
GiRliEgIrL - thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my story ^.^  
  
Nicole Christine Potter - Yup, your right, the thing I wrote in the last chapter was indeed 'Power from my heart, cure this soul and give her new life.' I know, it's corny but that was the only thing I could come up with on the spot, well you were first to get this, oh yeah, thanks for the review!  
  
(Chapter 3): tj - Yes I have heard of that, but the magic world, when you actually read it carefully, is based on the 'old world', in which Muggles fought with Swords and such, that's why I said Muggle duelling is with swords, it was from a wizards/witches point of view, remember that.  
  
Alexiel - thanks, I really didn't think anybody would read this after I waited so long to post my last chapter, well thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.  
  
(Chapter 15): Seraph - Well I got this next chapter up, and thanks for all the reviews, it's really encouraging.  
  
SusanT: Yes you were also right, I did write Power from my heart, cure this soul and give her new life', and sorry that I spelt that wrong, it's not very easy getting all the words right well writing backwards. But anyways, yup, you were right, and thanks for liking my story.  
  
Seraph - thanks for reviewing, again. I'm glad you like this story and I appreciate anymore ideas, I have a really good idea for the ending, and trust me, no one will suspect what I'm thinking. Wait and see ^.~  
  
Well please review, I'd really like that, and if your gonna send a flame, please be light. I'm trying my best, and that's all I can do.  
  
See ya next time!  
  
~Krystal Lily Potter~ 


	18. 17 The Lions Courage

Harry Potter and the Elements of Life  
  
Chapter 17: The Lions Courage  
  
By: Krystal Lily Potter  
  
¥Phoenix Talk¥  
  
§Snake Talk§  
  
°Eagle Talk°  
  
?Badger Talk?  
  
¤Lion Talk¤  
  
"Normal Speech"  
  
Thinking  
  
(Harry speaking Telepathically)  
  
{Jasmine speaking Telepathically}  
  
/Author's Notes/  
  
A Phoenix - Fuego (Fire in Spanish)  
  
A Griffin - Merlin  
  
A Dragon - Lightning  
  
A Lion - Coura  
  
A Snake - Salzar  
  
A Badger - Sly  
  
An Eagle - Hurricane  
  
An Owl - Hedwig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the potions classroom, noting that once again, Hermione was on her own.  
  
"Where's Potter?" Balise managed to ask her, for some reason she and Draco had started to be cold to them again, they guessed it was from generations of hating each other.  
  
Hermione looked over and said, "In the hospital wing."  
  
"Again?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione nodded, remembering what Harry had told her about the creature's blood.  
  
Suddenly Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the corridors, "Would everyone please go to the Great Hall, it's an emergency."  
  
Snape made the class all get up, and go to the Great Hall in single file.  
  
When they entered what they saw they sat down at their respective tables with their classmates.  
  
Hermione spotting a worried looking Jasmine, and a very angry Harry sitting at the table.  
  
After everyone was seated Dumbledore began speaking, "I'm sure you're all wondering what happened this time. No, there hasn't been anymore murders, yet, but the worst has happened, Voldemort himself is almost here, and has broken past the first group of Aurour's, and is currently fighting this second. If they fall, there is one more group left, then finally all the teacher's must go, and if we fail, then the school will be taken over."  
  
Everyone gasped, and whispers burst out everywhere in the room.  
  
Most people were panicking, but two weren't.  
  
The Potter's were both whispering, but something wasn't right.  
  
When a Slytherin 7th year looked over he shuddered, it didn't go unnoticed.  
  
Harry's head shot towards him, his eyes were angry, but if you knew him and looked closely you could see pain in his eyes, well that was understandable, one of his arms were broken, and the other one was badly hurt.  
  
His eyes narrowed, and he whispered something to Jasmine, who looked over, nodded to Harry then turned away.  
  
Many student's were obviously upset about this, and many were scared, it was only a matter of time before Voldemort got there, they were sure of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week had passed, the Aurour's were holding up against Voldemort fairly well, since they were getting help from the Aurours from all around the world.  
  
Aside from that, much to everyone's surprise, things started to turn, normal in Hogwarts again.  
  
Jasmine would be seen studying all the time, and working very hard on her homework.  
  
Harry was always busy with homework, prefect's duty, and Quidditch practice.  
  
Hermione was doing the exact same things as Harry.  
  
Ron was busy with homework and Lavender.  
  
And everyone else all had their own things to do.  
  
On Friday, there was a prefect's meeting held by the Headboy and girl.  
  
All the prefects sat around the table in order.  
  
Fifth year prefects: Padma Patil, Terry Boot (Ravenclaw), Hannah Abott, Craig Hullam, (Hufflepuff), Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Gryffindor), Draco Malfoy, Balise Zambani (Slytherin).  
  
Sixth year prefects: Lea Terrance, Sara Sutherland (Ravenclaw), Carmen Laurence, Josh Tally (Hufflepuff), Greg Jensen, Laura Monroe (Gryffindor), Douglas Origon, Mary Rowland (Slytherin).  
  
Seventh year prefects: Hallie Jusmin, Tyler Clark (Ravenclaw), Madonna Morningside, Hugo Wilson (Hufflepuff), Katrina Aiken, Gordon Smith (Gryffindor), Trevor Thompson, Mandi Morgan (Slytherin).  
  
It was the hardest thing to do, but Angelina, Michael and Professor McGonagall decided to replace Ashley Brown with Katrina Aiken, since it's what Ashley would have wanted, after all, Katrina was Ashley's best friend and took her death pretty hard.  
  
"Alright everyone, lets get to the normal stuff first, has there been any trouble around here at all?" Michael asked.  
  
"No," Everyone said together.  
  
"To put it bluntly, Hogwarts is the most boring place around now," Draco said well rolling his eyes.  
  
A few nodded and Angelina sighed, "I know, but we can't go around causing trouble just to make things more interesting."  
  
"So, since nothing's been happening lately, does anybody have any news on how the war's going?" Katrina asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Everyone was silent, until Michael said, "The teacher's won't tell us anything."  
  
"They're getting worried, I think the death eater's are winning," Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Then we'll be unprotected, then more then likely, we'll all die!" Trevor said to them.  
  
Harry looked up, frowned and said, "Don't give up yet."  
  
Everyone turned to him. Noticing he had all their attention Harry sighed and continued, "If the teacher's DO fall, then the last resort will be used."  
  
"The last resort?" Terry asked.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "But I can't tell you what it is, sorry."  
  
A few people looked disappointed, and Mary said, "Figure that Potter knows about this and the rest of us don't. Let me guess, your sister knows too?"  
  
Harry shot her a glare but didn't say anything.  
  
Harry had a bad feeling at the back of his mind; he knew this was the calm before the storm, and honestly he was worried, since he gave half of his power to his mother he was worried that Jasmine and him alone wouldn't be powerful enough to win, or powerful enough to do anything at all.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry's dazed expression with worry, and placed her hand over his.  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and smiled at Hermione taking her hand into his and squeezing it lightly.  
  
Michael was talking to the others and Angelina was watching Harry and Hermione and said out of the blue, "We should go to bed now, it's getting late."  
  
Everyone nodded and walked towards their common rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily gasped, Remus's mouth fell open, Sirius didn't know what to say, and every other teacher had a look of pure terror on his or her face.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sorry to say, there's only have of the third group of Aurour's left."  
  
"So it's only a matter of days before we have to go to," Flitwick said to them.  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed.  
  
Lily looked up and said, "I need to tell Harry and Jasmine."  
  
They all turned to her and Snape said, "It's none of the student's business until it happens."  
  
Lily's head snapped up, her eyes narrowed and she yelled, "IT MIGHT NOT BE ANY PROBLEM TO YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN HERE! I DO! IT'S NOT ABOUT THEM BEING STUDENTS HERE! IT'S ABOUT THEM BEING MY CHILDREN!"  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock as she stomped out the door, and Sirius said, "You can tell where Harry gets his temper."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Lily's voice yelled back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in an armchair in the common room with Hermione sitting on his lap, both were just staring at the fire.  
  
Jasmine sat on the floor by the fire, reading a book and leaning her head on Dean's shoulder.  
  
Ron and Lavender were asleep on the couch, leaning on each other.  
  
Everything was quiet, and for once in the Gryffindor common room, peaceful. But they all knew it was a matter of minutes before something happened, and were they ever right.  
  
There was a sudden sound like air coming out of a balloon, then a white missed floated in the room.  
  
People started chocking, and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
People started screaming, and tried to get out the portrait, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Parvati screamed.  
  
"NO SHIT SERLOCK!" Someone yelled at her.  
  
Everyone was panicking, until there was a loud bang and a voice yelled, "CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Everyone went silent, holding their robes over their mouths and moving away from the white mist.  
  
Harry looked around and said, "Listen, I recognize this, it'll knock us out for several house, and if the cure isn't giving to us by then we'll die."  
  
"Don't worry, the cure's the easiest one in the world to get. But make sure they're no ghosts or spirits around, they'll be destroyed from it, like Professor Binns was," Jasmine finished for her brother.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?" A 7th year boy asked.  
  
"Us?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, you two are the ones that solve everything around here now," A 6th year said.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "What the hell are you? Wimps or Gryffindors? What's our house known for? It's bravery, courage, and our wiliness to stand up to dangers no one else will."  
  
There was a silence, then Hermione said, "Does anyone know the dissolving spell? It's extremely complicated, I can't work it right."  
  
There were mutters of no, then Ron said, "If we all shoot it together, it'll be strong enough."  
  
Harry nodded and asked, "What's the spell?"  
  
"Disporata Dispamito," Hermione said to him.  
  
"Alright everyone, on the count of three," Jasmine said well yanking out her wand.  
  
"DISPORATA DISPAMITO!" Everyone who was conscious yelled together, causing bright streams of light to come out of each wand.  
  
They all hit the mist, causing it to vanish, then the oddest thing happened.  
  
All the magic from their wands connected, causing there to be a powerful burst of magic to course through the school.  
  
Then, there was nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later everyone woke up, feeling odd in some way.  
  
"What happened?" Katie said as she pushed herself up.  
  
"Dunno, BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled after looking at himself, then he said, "I'm glowing."  
  
Everyone looked at Ron to see a bright orange aura around him.  
  
Everyone looked at themselves to see the same thing, but different colors.  
  
Hermione's was royal blue, Seamus's was pale green, Dean's was dark yellow, Parvati's was bright aqua, Lavender's was dark pink, all the Weasley's were bright orange, infact all the family members had the same color's, except for Harry and Jasmine's. Harry's was a scarlet red and Jasmine's was a royal blue.  
  
They looked at each other curiously, then remember since Harry had Gryffindor's power and Jasmine had Ravenclaw's power their aura's would be different.  
  
When they went to breakfast, they noticed the whole school was like that, much to Harry's amusement a few male Slytherin's he didn't like had aura's like pink or purple.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, his silver aura was bright, showing he had much power.  
  
"Now I don't know how this happened, but we'll find out soon." He yelled to them all.  
  
One of the first year Gryffindor's, with a lot of guts, stood up and told the story about what happened.  
  
Everyone seemed confused about this, and a few students asked Harry and Jasmine, but no one knew what happened.  
  
"It must have been caused by so many different sources of magic colliding into one that cause this, it should wear off soon," Lily said, smiling sadly at her scarlet red aura, known that once it had belong to Harry.  
  
Within a day it all disappeared, and the only importance it had to anybody was to Fred and George, it gave them a wonderful idea for a prank, lets just say the Slytherin's had another pink and purple mess to go through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the library, reading a book on Melin.  
  
Hermione walked in, looked around. Then she saw Harry, walked over to his table and sat beside him.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled at her, then continued reading and writing his essay about Merlin for History.  
  
Hermione opened her book then there was a huge crash. She looked up, made a weird face and said, "Harry?"  
  
Harry turned and looked at her and said, "Yeah."  
  
"Why do you think Ron just ran into a wall?"  
  
Harry also made a weird face as Ron came walking in well rubbing his head.  
  
"Harry, I ran into your mother just a few minutes ago, and she told me to give this to you, she said she found in it the Gryffindor common room after the attack," Ron said, then put a deep red orb on the table.  
  
Harry gasped, picked it up quickly, then said to them, "I'll see you later, I got to do something." With that he ran out the door.  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "I miss how things used to be."  
  
Ron looked at her, and then nodded and said, "Harry's changed, everything's changed, he won't tell us about anything anymore, nothing."  
  
Hermione nodded, it was almost like Harry didn't trust her and Ron anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat with Professor Dumbledore, looking at the stone with the elements of life in them. All they needed was darkness, light, death and life.  
  
Harry let out a deep breath and said, "So, this is it, its almost time to see who will win, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, or Slytherin."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, curious about his choice of words, then noticed Harry staring at his sword with something like anger.  
  
"Harry?" He asked.  
  
Harry looked up and said, "Nevermind. I better go Professor." With that he got up and walked out the door.  
  
Dumbledore rubbed his temples and said, "Why him? Why is it always him?"  
  
Harry had stopped outside the headmaster door and had listened, and he muttered, "I was wondering the exact same thing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in a room that no one else in Hogwarts knew about, just thinking. About what? He wasn't even sure anymore, too many thoughts had passed through his head.  
  
He suddenly felt more weight on his right shoulder, and he looked over to see Hurricane on his shoulder.  
  
°What's the matter Harry?° She asked her master.  
  
°Nothing Hurricane, don't worry. I'm just thinking.° Harry said, then looked into the fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Lupin looked around his class, and said, "Alright, today we'll be learning about one of the most dark, and painful things you'll ever hear of. The Dark Scar."  
  
Everyone was watching Lupin, none uttered a word.  
  
"The dark scar is obviously a scar, they're visible, and won't ever go away. There's not much known about this; it was discovered by Merlin, through a vision. It was said to be a total myth, but it's proven real now, twice, but only one person has ever had it."  
  
Hermione's hand shot up, and Lupin said, "Yes Hermione?"  
  
"I was just wondering, how do you get the dark scar? What does it look like, and what could be a side effect?" Hermione asked.  
  
Lupin laughed and said, "That's a lot of question Hermione, but all the information I have is from Professor Dumbledore, so if it turns out to be wrong blame him."  
  
A few people laughed, then he continued, "The dark scar is a scar that can be found on any part of the body as far as we know, after you get hit with a dark, dangerous or deadly curse, it can come in any shape, we think and...Mr Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy had raised his hand and said, "I was wondering, do you know who has the dark scar?"  
  
"Yes, like I said only one person has a dark scar, actually two of them, we got all this information off of him, his scars are in lightning shaped, and I think you can take a guess who it is."  
  
Harry froze. Jasmine's scar was created by a sword, so it would fade to a white-peach color, but his always were a dark red, and they were in lightning bolt shape, and his was created by the Advea Kedavra curse.  
  
Everyone was staring at him, and Harry muttered, "Me, right?"  
  
Lupin nodded, then said, "We're not sure of the side effects, but some people believe, people like the Minister of Magic, and a few others, that the scar will place a slight amount of dark magic in the person, basically Harry, and eventually that would spread, making the person evil."  
  
There was a dead silence, and Harry felt suddenly sick, him evil? It couldn't, then again, Slytherin blood plus more evil...  
  
He didn't want to think about it and didn't want to hear about it, he had been called a dark wizard too much for his liking. He jumped up, grabbed his books and quickly moved out of the class, not noticing the surprised look he got from his fellow classmates and Professor Lupin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this chapter's done, I know, it might not be as long as my other ones, well sue me, (Not really) , I didn't have anything else to write about this.  
  
Now I'm trying to throw everyone off, by adding things that'll probably never show up again on this, I know, stupid idea huh?  
  
Well it's getting close to the end, and things are gonna start adding up, and trust me, no one's gonna believe how I'm gonna end this, I'll probably get flamed, no doubt.  
  
And I highly doubt I'll be making a sequel to this story, but I will be writing other's, you'll see why, from my ending.  
  
Well I'd like to thank the following reviewers, weather it was a review or flame to whatever:  
  
hArRy-PoTtEr-FaNaTiC - You were wondering about what thing worked about Voldie? I don't really know what that 'thing', which is kinda sad, I mean I wrote this.  
  
Jetstar01 - Thanks, Jess. I'm gonna try and keep writing  
  
Alexiel - Thanks for being patient (I know I wouldn't), and this chapter's finally up.   
  
Seraph - Sorry, like I said, I doubt I'm going through year 6 an 7 in this, for good reason too. I might make Lily meet up with James (More then likely) and I probably won't be updating Crystal of the Unicorn, but after this is done there will be more HP fics coming from me  
  
AtheneLupin - Sorry bout the spelling, I dunno why I spelt it Gordic, when it's Godric, hell I got the poster of the second movie on my wall and it says it right there.  
  
Lordanhur - thanks for the review, next chapter will be up soon  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY - Yes I've read your stories, they're really good. Thanks for all the positive comments, it really helps! And I'm gonna try to keeping being inspiring to you and everyone else that things I am.  
  
GiRliEgIrL - Thanks, I hope it's getting better, it's almost over  
  
Some guy - Yup that's right, like I said in last chapter  
  
Sikokid - Thanks, I think (Just kidden) I really mean thanks  
  
Her-mio-ninny - Yes Harry is arrogant, he doesn't have to be little modest boy all the time, oh wells, doesn't really matter does it? And thanks for reviewing  
  
Christina B - Well here's the next chapter for ya, hope you liked it. And thanks for saying it's interesting.  
  
Total Reviews so far: 108  
  
Thanks, that's more then I've EVER gotten before!  
  
Well see ya next chapter  
  
~Krystal Lily Potter~ 


	19. 18 Against the Rules

**Harry Potter and the Elements of Life**

**By:** Krystal Lily Potter

**Chapter 18:** Against the Rules 

**Rated:** PG

**Summary:** When Harry's fourth year ended he was sent to go find two girls with raven black hair and emerald green eyes: Jasmine and Gemma Potter, his two sisters. As the year went on Harry got extraordinary powers. Sirius was freed and it also turned out Lily was alive. But then something started killing Gryffindors. Now history's repeating its self, The Keeper of Hufflepuff (Gemma) was hung by the Keeper of Slytherin (Voldemort). The Aurors are falling and the teachers must fight, leaving the students alone. Harry and Jasmine are in a race against time to find the last four Elements of Life before Voldemort reaches the school...and before they reach their 'dead zone'.

**Note:** Since so many people bugged me about it I will finish this story ok? BUT here's the thing, I can't remember where I left off or what my original ideas were going to be...after I couldn't find the disk I just gave up on this one but since I can't really remember much please be nice with this...I'm actually reading through the story myself to see how I left off...although I do remember how I was going to end it...

ANYWAYS the elements Harry and Jasmine found so far are: Knowledge, Ambition, Friendship, Hope, Love, Faith, Truth, Family and Courage! 

And the ones left are: Light, Darkness, Death and Life...

Oh and there's an important note at the bottom...I just don't want to take up anymore space up here...

ON WITH THE FIC!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for the rest of his classmates to return from their last class of the day, which, for different people, ranged from Potions, to Transfiguration, or Divination, or possibly Muggle Studies. 

Suddenly the portrait opened and Jasmine walked in. She ignored him and walked up the steps to her dorm, threw her books on the bed then walked back down the stairs and said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Harry replied.

"Why'd you leave?" She asked him.

"I guess I was a bit mad at Lupin for saying people believe I'm gonna be evil.

"Don't let it get to Harry...I know its not true, so does Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Seamus...we're all with ya Hare," She said to him.

"You're right Jaz," Harry said to her then looked at his watch and said with a surprised voice, "You ran out of class a half an hour early?"

"Yeah, I figured if its possibly almost the end, why hold back," She said and cracked a smile that he had only seen Gemma wear before.

"Would all students please return to their common rooms at once," Professor Dumbledore's voice rang magically through the halls.

  
Jasmine's sapphire eyes widened and she turned to her brother and said, "What's happening?"

"How would I know?" He asked her as the portrait opened again and Gryffindors started coming in.

"Harry," Hermione said and ran over to him with a fearful look.

"What's wrong Mione, what happened?" He asked her as he hugged her.

"The Dark Mark was floating in the air not very far from the castle, the Aurors had to fall back, they were being beat to bad, they're all here now, waiting to go back out with the teachers," Hermione said, her voice full of panic.

"Then if they all get kicked out then we're goners," Ron added as he sat down by them.

Every Gryffindor fell silent as Professor McGonagall walked into the common room and said, "As most of you know all teachers are leaving to tackle this problem. If something should happen and you see the army of Death Eaters coming any closer to the castle, get everyone out! There's a secret emergency passage out the back. It'll take you through a large dome tube in the lake where you'll never be detected and you'll come out in a place no one will ever find you, understand?"

Most people murmured yes, but Harry and Jasmine stayed straight faced.

"Good, and-and if I never see any of you again it has been a privilege to be your head of house, your deputy headmistress and your teacher. Good luck to all of you in the future," McGonagall finished and walked out the portrait hole. 

Everyone began talking at once, almost everyone had a look of panic, no one knew what was going to happen to their favorite teachers or what was going to happen to them.

"Screw this," Harry said suddenly. 

"Screw what?" Jasmine asked him.

"I don't care what they said, I'm not hiding anymore!" He said to his sister in a quieted voice.

"Harry..." She started but didn't finish. She stared at the floor for a moment then looked up again with determination written clearly across her face and said, "I'm with you, right to the dead of it all!" 

Harry nodded to her and both stood up and started making their way across the room to the portrait hole.

  
"Where are you guys going?" Lee Jordan's voice called out to them, making everyone turn and face them.

  
Harry sighed and muttered, "Time to start organizing plan B sis."

She nodded then said, "Go to the other houses...I'll lead them to the Great Hall."

  
"Right," He said and left.

"OK you guys, we know right for a fact that the teachers and Aurors might as well be dead right now, the Death Eaters outnumber them that greatly," Jasmine said.

"What?" was the word she heard flying around the room mostly, but she also heard a few more...colorful words.

"But Harry and I have a plan to counteract this, but we need to go to the Great Hall to explain it to all the houses," Jasmine explained and opened the portrait and said, "Anyone want to go?"

The first ones that crossed the room were the fifth years, followed by the seventh, then sixth, then fourth, then third.

The first years and second years stayed back a bit, not sure if they were included in this too.

  
"Come on guys, you're in this too. After all, Harry saved the Philosopher's Stone when he was in first year and fought and killed a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year," Jasmine said to them.

  
They honestly looked happy to be included and both years walked out the door and towards the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry hit the curtain that he knew covered the wall, which was the door to the Hufflepuff common room.

There was a few questioning whispers from the other side, then Hannah opened the door and said, "Harry, what are you doing here?" 

That caught a lot of the Hufflepuffs as curious and many of them crowed around the door.

"Umm...if I could come in for a minute I'd tell your whole house at once, so nobody has to repeat themselves," Harry said to them.

The 7th year prefect walked over and looked at Harry for a minute then said, "Let him in."

They all moved out of the way and let Harry in. Right away he had the attention of everyone.

"OK now this is going to sound odd but...the teachers and Aurors ARE going to lose, then old Voldie will come here. I for one am not going to stand for it. If you guys at least want to hear what my sister and I have got to say go to the Great Hall now. The Gryffindors are probably already there," Harry said to them.

There was some mumbling around the room, then slowly everyone got up and started walking out the secret passage.

  
Harry smirked and hoped the Ravenclaws would listen too as he Apparated in front of the large eagle portrait.

He hit the portrait a few times then Cho Change opened the door.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked him, surprised.

"Look can I come in for a minute, I need to talk to all the Ravenclaws," Harry said to her.

She stared at him for a minute, then nodded and moved out of the way.

"Who was it Cho?" A guy called out from across the room, then his mouth fell open as Harry walked in.

  
"Look I know this seems wrong, its against the teacher's orders and all, but we need your guys help to do something...we need everyone in the school to help. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are in the Great Hall waiting to hear what Jasmine and I have got to say, so are you guys going to go too or not?" Harry asked them.

Everyone stared at him with surprise.

He sighed and said, "Make up your minds, I've got to try and get the Slytherins to help too...so I can't stay here...god knows how long it'll take me to get them to listen."

  
With that he apparated away again.

****

**_(Note: Not sure if anyone remembers, cause I didn't remember myself but I said Harry and Jasmine learned how to apparate in Hogwarts)_**

"Well, do we go?" Cho asked.

Michael, the Head boy, stood up then said, "Lets go."

Everyone stared at him for a minute then they all got up and started moving towards the Great Hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared at the secret passage into the Slytherin common room and finally took a deep breath and kicked it very hard.

A minute later, who should open the passage then Malfoy.

**_(Note: Ok I was reading back and I seemed to make Malfoy a Death Eater and made him go to Dumbledore, then I just made him come back as if nothing was wrong. Well anyways just ignore the whole death eater thing...pretend it never happened) _**

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Malfoy said to him darkly.

  
"Look I know this is going to sound odd...but I need to talk to everybody in your house right now. Meaning I want to come in for a minute," Harry said.

  
Malfoy looked shocked then said, "Why?"

"Look its confusing and all...but it has to do with the Death Eaters," Harry said.

"Who is it Draco?" A seventh year Prefect asked.

"Potter. He wants to come in to talk to us all for a minute," Malfoy said.

  
"Screw you Potter," The prefect said and closed the passage.

Harry felt the rage in his body rise and suddenly the whole wall vanished, leaving the Slytherins in plain view of anybody.

"Hey, I finally got it to work," Harry muttered then glared at them all and said, "You're all at least going to hear me out, alright!"

He got death glares, confused glares and some curious ones too.

He took out his wand and muttered a spell, and suddenly about half the Slytherins were knocked out and were put in black bubbles they couldn't get out of.

  
"What the hell? Potter take them out! They'll suffocate!" S 6th year yelled.

"No they won't, there's air going into it. Those are all the Death Eaters," Harry said, "Now the rest of you listen to me. The Death Eaters will defeat the teachers and Aurors, so we need a plan to defend ourselves. Go up to the Great Hall with the rest of the school and at least listen to Jasmine and me, then if you're still thinking 'screw them' then you can walk off," Harry said.

They stared at him then Malfoy and Blaise got up and started walking out the door.

One after another they all walked out of the wall-less room and towards the Great Hall.

  
Harry put the wall back after they were all out and said, "Well, its show time."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Great Hall held all the confused students, who were sitting at their house tables.

  
Jasmine stood at the front of the room and was rubbing her temples. They were all giving her a terrible headache.

Harry suddenly strode in and moved towards her.

  
When people saw him they all quieted down to see what was going to happen next.

He reached Jasmine and passed her Ravenclaw's sword then turned towards the rest of the school and said, "Ok you're all wondering where this is going right?" 

"Damn straight we are!" A Slytherin yelled.

"OK its like this. The Teachers said if they lose we're going to run right? Well we say why bother? They're just going to catch up with us all anyways!" Jasmine said to them.

"So what do you two propose we do!" Someone yelled, then a wave of agreement followed, making it so Harry could barley hear himself think, let alone talk.

Suddenly there was a cracking sound and sparks shot everywhere. 

  
The Potter Twins looked over and saw Hermione lowering her wand.

"Thanks Mione. Anyways, what are we planning on doing? Here are the facts. The Death Eaters outnumber the teachers 1 to 4, but WE out number them 1 to 8, meaning we have the advantage," Jasmine said.

"Here's what we're really proposing. We fight them! All of us! First to Seventh years. I've taking care of all the Death Eaters here already, so there's no need to worry about them. But think about it, even the Slytherins. What do we have to lose right now? Nothing much, that's for sure. What do we have to gain? Almost everything!" Harry said, "I'd appreciate anybody who'd be willing to fight, if they would, but if you don't want to then go back to your common rooms. Those that are willing to fight, stand up," Harry said to them.

Almost right away every Gryffindor stood up, soon followed by the Ravenclaws, then by all the Hufflepuffs. After a moments pause Malfoy stood up, then Blaise, then everyone else started standing up.

Soon Harry and Jasmine stood in shock, seeing the whole Great Hall standing for them.

Harry smiled then said, "You realize we're rebelling against the Professors."

  
"Hell ya!" George yelled.

Jasmine nodded then said, "Get ready to fight! We'll wait for them to show up here." 

People did indeed start doing that. Even the first years were going for their strongest spells and hexes.

The twins left the hall and Jasmine said, "Good lord, we're all going to die."

"Don't say that Jaz. Remember, Dad and Gemma are with us too," Harry said to her.

  
"Right," She replied, then suddenly their pendants started glowing and their clothes changed. They were wearing the robes they had when they met Merlin and the Hogwarts Founders after Gemma had died. Harry's was scarlet red with gold trim and Jasmine's was royal blue with bronze trim. 

"What the hell?" Harry muttered.

  
"Wait Harry, you said you had a dream where a boy in red robes and a girl in blue robes were fighting against a man in green robes right?" Jasmine said.

  
"Yeah," Harry said slowly.

  
"Harry, it was us," She said.

"Us...Jasmine...Dumbledore was right, History is repeating itself...but its up to us to determine the outcome," Harry said to her.

"Judging the fact that we're working together will all four houses now, I'd say were doing a good job," Jasmine said. 

Harry sighed and held his head to his hands and said, "We'd better be doing the right thing. I myself might be willing to die, but I don't want any of them to die." He jerked his head to the Great Hall.

"Well then we'd better be right on the dot, cause I'd say the Death Eaters are almost here," Jasmine replied.

Harry nodded and both walked back into the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily pushed herself off the ground and groaned in pain. Looking around she saw some teachers doing the same, well others lay still for the rest of eternity.

"Professor Dumbledore," She gasped like a small child and rushed over to him.

"Lily, good luck with Harry and Jasmine," He croaked out.

"Don't be absurd Albus, you're going to make it," McGonagall said and limped over as well. 

"I'm sorry, I let you all down. Do not fear though, Voldemort will meet his match...there is one last obsical he didn't predict, and it is one he will not get through," Dumbledore said then coughed a few times then said, "Lily, my granddaughter, be strong, you will know what to do when the time comes. You're family may live in my old mansion, for it is rightfully yours. And none of you, no one here will surrender, or you will be cursed forever." With those final words Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes and stopped breathing...lost from the world forever.

Lily gasped and set his head lightly on the ground, only noticing now the large burn mark in his side, the one that spilled most of his blood and made him lose his life.

"Voldemort will pay," She spat and got up.

  
McGonagall, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Flitwick and a few Aurors were all that was left.

"Right behind you Lils," A woman with brown straight hair and violet eyes said, she was Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Tonks (Perferrably Tonks).

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded in agreement and Mad-Eye Moody walked towards them.

The few other Aurors that were alive nodded too.

"Alright, lets go," Sirius said and started leading the way after the Death Eaters, back to Hogwarts...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krystal: Heh, long time no see with this story eh? 

Daniel: No kidden

Krystal: Don't make me say it

Daniel: I know, I know, shut up

Krystal: Yup, anyways what I wanted to tell you all was I originally had one ending for the story planned but I decided to change it. Anyways, for the last chapter (The one after the next one) I was wondering if people would want me to put up BOTH endings, like just to compare them? Dan, take the floor

Daniel: Got it sis. Anyways, she was too embarrassed to say it herself but thanks to the people who requested she finish this story! She'd mention names but the emails almost make her go past her storage limit on her email so she had to delete them and wasn't smart enough to keep a record of who they were. OH and that was for an actual email, not a review...

Krystal: Yea...embarrassing. Anyways the person said I seem to (In my own words) 'lash out' at flames...well that was before...actually now I reply to them calmly but I can have a little attitude with them. Heh

Daniel: Yea, anyways, please read and review! And we'll see ya later!

**Krystal:** Yup! Oh and no need to comment about spelling or grammar, I suck at that anyways...and I know it

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**_~Krystal Lily Potter~_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	20. 19 The Truth and Nothing Else

**Harry Potter and the Elements of Life **

**By:** Krystal Lily Potter

**Chapter 19:** The Truth, and Nothing but it

**Rated:** PG

**Summary:** When Harry's fourth year ended he was sent to find two girls with raven black hair and emerald green eyes: Jasmine and Gemma Potter, his two sisters. As the year went on Harry got extraordinary powers. Sirius was freed and it also Lily was alive. But then something started killing Gryffindors. Now history's repeating itself, the Keeper of Hufflepuff (Gemma) was hung by the Keeper of Slytherin (Voldemort). The Aurors are falling and the teachers must fight, leaving the students alone. Harry and Jasmine are in a race against time to find the last four Elements of Life before Voldemort reaches the school...which has gone down to mere minutes. Also they find out the truth about themselves and what Dumbledore has really been keeping from them.  

**Note:** OK I originally had this chapter ALMOST done...but I lost it...I'm so sorry to everyone, maybe I'm having bad luck since this is Friday the 13th (Well it was when I started writing this). LOL! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, losing the original chapter gave me a chance to change some things that were bugging me though.

**Note 2:** There's a song in this chapter and its called "He Still Loves Me" by Beyonce Knowles and...Walter William Sr. I think...anyways...

**Note 3:** I know I made up a lot of stupid prophecy's in this fic, but because of the new one in the 5th book...well you'll see, just don't growl at me for having like 5000 prophecies in this fic...

**Note 4:** (Damnit I got a lot of these this time) You know now that I've written other fics and looked back on this one (Which is extremely pathetic, but I guess I have to finish it) and I came to realize how giving Harry so much power was SO retarded...so he's gonna find out something shocking in this chapter...trust me, this story will get stupider before I end it! I hope you like reading, well you can skip the song so it won't seem as long...but this is gonna be ALONG chapter.

**Note 5:** (The most important note) This chapter is the third last one, the next one will be the actual battle and the outcome of it then the one after that will be a epilogue explaining what happened to the characters who lived...because I won't, I repeat, I WILL NOT be making a sequel to this fic...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness had crept over the castle, yet no one had returned to their common rooms. Thanks to the help of several seventh years there were many squishy purple sleeping bags covering the floor, just like Dumbledore had made when Sirius got into the castle and 'attacked' the portrait.

The first years and second years, and many of the third years were in restless sleeps, tossing and turning. Few of the older students were also lightly sleeping, but everyone was alert to every possible sound.

Jasmine sat against the cold stone wall beside the main entrance. She had her head in her hands, and was silently singing under her breath. She couldn't help but remember things from her past, full of pain and happiness.

**_Took me a while_**

**_But I'm finally here_**

**_I just wanna testify_**

**_Make it crystal clear_**

****

_Her 'uncle' and 'aunt', Ryan and Amber Carroll stood with her as she nervously walked up to the kindergarten class. She looked at them wishing her mother and father were with her but she knew they weren't.****_

_As she slowly let go of Amber's hand and walked to her class she knew she wouldn't fit in, she never did. She was always classified as a freak. _

**_See I've been picked out_**

**_To be picked on _**

**_Talked about out my friends mouths_**

**_I've been beat down_**

**_Till he turned my life around _**__

_An 11-year-old Jasmine sat on her window cell staring at the diamond-like stars and the full moon. Tears slid down her sad face from her emerald eyes. It was her birthday in a few minutes yet she didn't really care._

_She had no friends to celebrate with. She was known as a freak and a bookworm. She had many more names, some of which were words she couldn't even say, but the most common one was 'witch'. She thought no one understood how she felt. In this house birthday's weren't important. Every other kid had a special day with their family...all but her..._

_"Five...four...three...two...one..." as she said one she would save swore she heard a distance booming sound, like from a memory. She shook it off...not knowing for the first time ever that she slightly tapped into her brother's mind as Hagrid banged on the little hut he was in._

****

**_Seems like I always fall short_**

**_Of being worthy_**

**_Cuz I ain't good enough_**

**_But he still loves me _**

****

**_I ain't no superstar_**

**_The spotlight ain't shining on me _**

**_Cuz I ain't good enough_**

**_But he still loves me _**

**_Loves me_**

****

_She was 13-years-old now, she thought once she got into Middle School things would be different...but it was still the same. In fact the 'odd' things that eared her the titles 'freak' and 'witch' as a child were becoming more frequent. This seemed to make Ryan and Amber very nervous. _

_Not to mention there was the part of her that felt like a three way split. She felt like only a 3rd of her was in her body...in her heart. _

_"Who am I missing in my life?" She mumbled, "Maybe friends and family...yes...that must be it..." _

****

**_I used to wake up some days_**

**_And wish I'd stayed asleep _**

**_Cuz I went to bed on top of the world_**

**_Today the worlds on top of me _**

**_Everybody's got opinions_**

**_They ain't been in my position_**

**_That it breaks my heart when I hear what they_**

**_Have to say about me yeah _**

****

**_Seems like I always fall short _**

**_Of being worthy _**

**_Cuz I ain't good enough _**

**_But he still loves me _**

****

_She giggled as she watched Harry torment Gemma. It was their birthday and the first 'REAL' party any of them had. Ryan and Amber had always just been too busy with work to give her one, Gemma lived with an older woman who couldn't keep up with parties and Harry...well he had lived with the Dursley's who hated him with the power of a thousand 100 watt light bulbs._

_Suddenly Gemma shrieked as Harry messed up her hair. Jasmine burst out laughing. Her red-faced sister stared at her and threw some cake at her. She attempted to throw some back at her but it hit Harry._

_Soon the three of them, as well as Sirius and Remus started throwing food everywhere._

**_I ain't no superstar _**

**_I wanna be for you_**

**_The spotlight ain't shining on me _**

**_Cuz I ain't good enough_**

**_But he still loves me _**

****

**_I'm not perfect_**

**_Yes I do wrong_**

**_I'm trying my best_**

**_But it ain't good enough_**

**_Shunned by the world_**

**_If I don't succeed_**

**_Cuz I ain't good_**

**_But he still loves me_**

****

_Harry telepathically called out to Gemma as he and Jasmine ran through the hall._

_  
"She won't reply to me either," Jasmine said in a panicky voice as she and Harry got to the charms corridor._

_  
Suddenly she heard slightly splashed and looked at the ground, freezing on the spot. Her face went snow white and she said, "H-Harry..." _

_"What?" Harry said and looked at the ground too. His face went the same color as hers. _

_"Blood," Jasmine muttered._

_  
Both sets of emerald eyes followed the trail of blood up the wall. Harry pointed out a rope hanging from a statue...and hanging from that rope was..._

_Both of them let out a yell of surprise as they saw Gemma's body hanging in the air. _

****

**_If you ain't worthy just raise your hands_**

**_And let me know that you understand_**

**_That we are all so blessed _**

**_To be loved, loved_**

****

**_Stand for him or fall for anything _**

**_Cuz through his eyes we all look the same_**

**_What will we do _**

**_Without our pain_**

****

**_Feels like we always fall short_**

**_Of being worthy _**

**_Cuz I ain't good enough_**

**_But he still loves me _**

**_I ain't no superstar_**

**_The spotlight ain't shining on me _**

**_Cuz I ain't good enough_**

**_But you still love me _**

****

_'Why am I destined to do this? Why is Harry destined to do this?" She thought, "Neither one of us are perfect...we shouldn't be the ones to do this...'_

**_I'm not perfect_**

**_Yes I do wrong_**

**_I'm trying my best but_**

**_It ain't good enough_**

**_Shunned be the word_**

**_If I don't succeed_**

**_Cuz I ain't good enough_**

**_But he still loves me _**

**_I'm not perfect_**

**_Yes I do wrong_**

**_I'm trying my best but_**

**_It ain't good enough_**

**_Shunned be the word_**

**_If I don't succeed_**

**_Cuz I ain't good enough_**

**_But he still loves me _**

****

'I don't know why we were chosen to do this...but I know we'll do this for you. You're in heaven now...or at least you will be once Voldemort's gone...I know you will be. I'm not good enough for there, and I know Harry thinks that too. I hope by chance we meet again though,' Jasmine thought and finished off the song she was singing. 

**_No I ain't good enough _**

**_But He still loves me _**

**_No I ain't good enough_**

**_But He still loves me_**

**_No I ain't good enough _**

**_But He still loves me_**

**_No I ain't good enough_**

**_But he still loves me_**

There was along pause then she said, "Or at least I hope he does...please god, let our friend's live...please." She was referring back to the lyrics of her favorite song. No, she wasn't quiet the singer Gemma had been but she wasn't bad.

Tears were now fall down her pale cheeks as she started out a window at the almost full moon and the bright stars.

"It's to...cheerful looking for tonight," She muttered and wiped her tears away. She stood up and walked to the door of the Great Hall and looked in at her peers inside.

Something else caught her eyes though, over in the corner she saw her brother sitting against the wall and Hermione was sitting on his lap, it looked like they were arguing a bit.

She silently snuck over and knelt down in the shadows to listen to their conversation.

"But that's not fair! I'm going to fight with everyone else!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Hermione please, we've been on about this for half and hour! Stay here to help injured ones when they come back! Please! I'm begging you here!" Harry said, sounding almost desperate.

"Why?" Hermione replied.

"Because I don't want to lose you," Harry said softly.

Jasmine quietly moved away, thinking she shouldn't have even listened to that part of the conversation as it was.

Her eyes moved around the room and fell on Dean. He was trying to sleep but didn't seem to be able to. She sighed remembering the good time she had at the ball with him.

The ball...Gemma was alive then.

She suddenly stalked out of the Great Hall, getting a few curious glances.

Harry, who had obviously, finally persuaded Hermione to stay behind for this fight, ran after his sister.

"Woah Jaz, what's wrong?" Harry said to her.

"Fuck history!" She yelled suddenly, "Gemma shouldn't have died! You realize something we missed in all of this? For history to repeat itself correctly she had to have been killed  by Voldemort himself. Don't you hit it Harry?" 

Harry thought for a minute then his eyes widened and he said, "Damnit! Voldemort got into the castle once without even Dumbledore knowing it!" 

"Exactly! Who's to say he's not already inside the castle as this very moment..." Jasmine said.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Death Eaters were celebrating their victory over the teachers and Aurors, and especially the death of Albus Dumbledore.

Yes it was a good night for Lord Voldemort, he was certain victory was in his grasp. Yet there was one thing left he had to do...

Kill the last two Potters.

He had great pleasure in killing the third and weakest of them, just like Salazar Slytherin did with Helga Hufflepuff so many years before. Now he knew Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw but up a daring fight, as he assumed Harry Potter and Jasmine Potter would.

But he could crush them with the realization that Dumbledore was dead. They'd know he was telling the truth, he knew they would.

He would kill them then every other Muggle-born (Mudblood was the word that popped into his mind) in the school, starting with Potter's girlfriend.

"Yes this is a very good night," Voldemort chuckled, not knowing that this fight would be a lot harder then originally intended. Thanks to the two he thought would be easy to be rid of now.

He also didn't know that a group of remaining teachers and Aurors were heading his way. All determined to win and all determined to see the darkness leave once and for all.

No, that wasn't true. 

All of them knew the darkness couldn't be destroyed forever. Wherever there's light there has to be dark...everything comes in pairs. 

Life and death.

Courage and fear.

Love and hate.

Friends and enemies.

Harry and Jasmine.

Everything came in pairs. Voldemort's arrogant feeling for that grew larger as he stood up and faced his Death Eaters, who all fell silent. 

"It is time! We will continue our way to Hogwarts and finally be in control of first Britain, then the whole magical world, then everything itself!" Voldemort yelled.

People cheered and clapped. Many whooped and all got ready to leave once again.

Oh this would be nice, there was Death Eaters at Hogwarts too, and Voldemort planned on using them.

Although he didn't know that the Potter Triplets...not correction, now the Potter TWINS were five steps ahead of him on this very night.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked around Dumbledore's office as if looking for something. Something in his mind told him he, Jasmine and even Voldemort were missing something, and Professor Dumbledore had known what it was.

  
The looks he had giving them when he found out about all the different prophecies, it looked, glad almost.

But why?

First Harry and Jasmine believed it was relief, he was glad they had found the prophecies.

But something in Harry's gut now told him that it wasn't true. He now believed Dumbledore had actually made up those prophecies.

That's when everything hit Harry...Dumbledore had made it all up.

His mother had even tried to hint it mere moments after they discovered Gemma's body. –

"Harry, Jasmine, I guess I'll see you after they explain it all..."

 Those had been her exact words, she had known.

Harry found what he was looking for, a thick notebook. 

Flipping it open he finally found what he was looking for...Dumbledore had planned everything down to the last detail, except for Gemma's death, that had been a complete shock to him, he had planned on her to go with Harry and Jasmine to see the 'founders'. He had put an illusion charm on then and one of five ghosts to make it look real. The special colored wands here fakes...the prophecies were wrong...it even said here he had done a very strong spell to make Jasmine and Gemma to quickly understand magic and to make it look like Harry had 10 times more power. Also most of the animals were fakes.

But Harry had no hard feelings against it (Ok he did but let's just pretend he wasn't doing a Weasley and going red around the ears). The reason why he did this was also in this book.

_I needed to protect them all...but I might have caused more pain then I thought. Gemma _

_Potter has been murdered, which was not one of my intentions. I am dreadfully sorry for lying to Harry and Jasmine about this, but certain things must be done._

_All the prophecies they discovered this year are fake, as are most of the powers they thought they had. But that does not mean there isn't a prophecy and they don't have a special power that separates them from everyone...even Tom Riddle. _

_The real prophecy is stored in my pensive, only by someone trustworthy can it be heard. Also the powers the remaining Potters have a simple enough._

_Harry's ability was first thought to be more then one but after much research it, which I did myself it has come to my observation that he has the power of a Death Master..._

Harry broke off reading and said, "What the fuck?! A Death Master! How...wait what is a Death Master? Sounds evil to me...but I'm not evil." So to answer his questions he continued reading.

_A Death Master is a very powerful person. Note I did not say wizard, you don't have to be a witch or wizard to have this ability. It can be a squib or even someone with very little magic in them. Like Petunia Dursley, she has a very tiny trace of magic in her blood, as does her son Dudley Dursley, so both would be able to have this ability. Although its very rare. Yes the last person with this ability was Godric Gryffindor himself. His way of dying though was for the amount of magic leaving his body as he defeated Salazar Slytherin._

_Now Harry on the other hand...well he's a little different, and that's why his power branches out into other things._

_He has two options on how to die, although I'm almost certain he wouldn't enjoy the first one. After listening to the prophecy it is obvious to one what could happen. But because of this odd happening, a Death Master with two paths he was giving a few other abilities in this category._

_After realizing what he truly is, in a time of great danger, he can throw off pain and can cast any curse or darker spell he wishes without a wand. Also the ability to handle a sword with ease is something permanent._

_Jasmine, now hers is much simpler but just as effective as Harry's._

_She has the ability to do wandless magic with shields, and other protective spells. She can also cure things, as long as they are not dead without a wand or without even saying anything. She too, like Harry can use a sword at will though with great ease. It's ironic in away, because she is known as a Light Master...or rather a Light Mistress since she's female. The exact opposite of Harry._

_The prophecy makes one think about these two. It only mentions one child. Who, after studying the two remaining Potter children, I believe is Harry. Why? Because his powers are offensive well Jasmine's are defensive. _

_I believe Harry is the one to fight and Jasmine will be the one to help somehow. How? I do not know._

_It is also a belief of mine, after much recent research, that Gemma Potter was supposed to die. Why? Because her powers were limited compared to her brother's and sister's. She could sense if a person had dark or light magic and could naturally see Auras when she wanted to. She in fact discovered this long ago and came to me for answers. Although I wish she hadn't died it was probably meant to be._

_Here's something I didn't mention before, the reason the Elements of Life are important are because they'll release the holders true power when they're all brought together. If Voldemort gets them first he will probably be unstoppable. But if Harry and Jasmine get them first...well we all know what should happen then._

_Now to the reader of this I can only leave so much knowledge, but now I would like to leave an apology to everyone who I've hurt, especially Harry._

_I should have told you the truth from the first, but what's done is done. And yes, I know the reader of this is you Harry. Just a feeing I've got. Without a doubt Jasmine will also read this._

_Good luck Harry James Potter, and tell that to your sister, Jasmine Lily Potter, from me._

_Signed,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Harry could hardly breath after what he just read.

"Alright," Harry muttered. He then called out with his mind, Jasmine get the hell up to Dumbledore's office now

Why? Came her innocent and confused reply.

I found something very important I think you should see he replied.

Sighing he did a spell and his robes turned back to normal, just a stupid illusion spell, how it was cast was lost to him. It was probably timed.

Suddenly his sister strolled in and said, "I was actually already on my way up here when..."

"Dumbledore lied to us, everything has been a lie, it's all here in this book," Harry said, cutting her off.

She took the book from him and read it carefully, her blue eyes growing rapidly.

"But..."

"I know," Harry said.

  
She looked up and said, "Do you know how to work is pensive?"

"Yup," Harry said and opened the cabinet. He noted that several of the pictures of former Headmasters and Headmistresses were awake and watching their activity carefully.

"So, you're a Death Master and I'm a Light Mistress, sounds like we should be enemies," Jasmine said with a giggle. 

"I know. Ok, ready to hear why this is all been happening?" Harry asked her as he placed the stone basin on Dumbledore's desk.

She walked up beside her brother and said, "One sec." She changed her cloths back to her normal school uniform and said, "Not right to be dressed up when it's not real right?'

"Yeah, well here we go," Harry said and tapped the basin several times. Lily has told him- how to access a certain memory from one when he asked about it.

Suddenly Professor Trelawney's figure appeared. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over and her voice was harsh as she spoke.

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches..._

_Born to those that have thrice defied it, Born as the seventh month dies..._

_And the dark lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have powers the dark lord knows not..._

_And either must die at the hand of the other _

_For neither can live well the other survives..._

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Both of the twins stared with surprise.

"Harry..." Jasmine said and took his hand.

Harry jerked his hand away from hers and said, "Dumbledore was right...he should have told us." 

Jasmine stared at him with a hurt face.

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry sis...just a little on edge right now."

She nodded then said, "So we need to find the last four elements in a matter of what, at least an hour? That's gonna be so easy." She spoke with sarcasm. Although Harry noticed her voice seemed to be growing quieter lately and she had spent much time reading in the library, much like the Jasmine he had first met.

He hugged her and said, "Let's go and split the troops into groups...first defense, second and third. Then guards and hidden fighters and finally medical." 

"Harry, are you sure?" Jasmine said.

He looked down at her and said, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sighed, she didn't want to stay behind but she promised Harry. She felt a warm fluttering feeling in her stomach as she thought of her boyfriend. She truly did love him, which was surprising for a 15-year-old. She also held worry for him, this might be the last time she ever seen him...alive that is.

She looked around and noticed many other people seemed to suddenly be coming to that realization that many people WOULD die today. 

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry and Jasmine walked in. Hermione noted that they were in normal school cloths again.

Everyone went silent and stared at the two.

  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "We've sent Fawks...Dumbledore's phoenix around and as many of you know Phoenix's are extremely smart. It went to a clock and pointed out that the Death Eaters were an hour away."

This caused many people to break into whispers.

Harry held up his hand and they all stopped talking, "Now Jasmine and I have taken the liberty of arranging people into different groups. There are the first fighters, the second fighters, and the third fighters. Then there'll be a hidden group of fighters, the fourth group. Also there will be guards who are only to fight if the Death Eaters come near them. There's a retrieval team to get wounded people and then there's the group that'll stay here to help the injured."

Nobody said anything and Harry and Jasmine started assigning places to go, no one argued with them, although both knew people wanted to. 

The only group that had been made up from a year was the retrieval team...which consisted of all the first and second years.

  
Jasmine explained that there needed to be a lot of people for this team because they would be running around everywhere and such. She also explained that they wanted the younger students to help but they knew there was just no way they could cast curses or counter curses at fully trained wizards

Once the groups were divided up everyone started going their own separate ways. 

Harry took a deep breath then walked over to Hermione. She stared at him for a moment, then burst out in tears and hugged him tightly. "Don't you dare die on me Potter."

"I'll try not to," Harry said back to her and gave her a kiss. He looked over and saw Jasmine leave Dean. He followed suit and followed his sister out the door.  

The groups were getting in place. Jasmine took a deep breath and said, "We don't have the last four elements...what do we do?"

  
"Hope for the best," Harry muttered, "I've gotten by with luck every other year."

She stared at him and nodded. Although to most people she seemed perfectly confident, making them feel confident, Harry could see the strong fear and horror in her eyes of going into battle without a real plan, it was just not her.

Harry squeezed her hand tightly and then yelled, "Alright everybody! This is it! Now just as reassurance...WHAT ARE WE FIGHTING FOR?!"

"PEACE!" A Hufflepuff yelled.

"FAMILY!" This was a Gryffindor.

"FRIENDS!" A Ravenclaw.

"EACH OTHER!" A Slytherin.

"Gemma and dad," Harry heard Jasmine mutter.

"FOR FREEDOM!" Harry finished , getting many cheers as everybody who was leaving set out the doors.

"Hey..." Ron said well walking over to them, "What group are you two in?"

They shared a quick glance then Jasmine said, "Every fighting group. We will not stop."

Harry was thinking of a way to distract Voldemort so he could deliver the final blow. Then it hit him, he could use the prophecy AGAINST him.

He smirked as a plan formed in his mind...although Jasmine didn't need to know it, he was the only one that had to be ready for this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krystal: OK Well I'm done this chapter...record timing for me (I started writing this Friday...and its now Sunday). Anyways...

Daniel: We know not many people read the last chapter because ff.n didn't count it as an update...just a replacement.

Krystal: Yeah...stupid thing. Anyways thanks two these three reviewers who checked it out...lol

Sarsvati – Sorry for the long period between updates...I've been really busy and this fics kinda boring to me now...but I'll finish it for reviewers

Makoto-18 – LOL! If you wanna swear just do it! LOL! Anyways...yes there WILL be a battle in the next chapter...and it'll have to be semi long to add up to a chapter like this one...don't worry I won't leave readers hanging on a rope...er...no offence to Gemma or anything...

Purpleanimefreek08 – LOL! I know, my grammar is terrible but it was even WORSE before, which is kinda really pathetic...lol your one of few people who thought I'd kill Gemma, and I never took this review as a flame...you were just pointing out that I don't have good grammar, which I agree with you on...

Well please review! And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! And if anybody noticed I'm slowly going through and slightly revising the old chapters...well sorta...not really...lol I guess I'm just making them look neater...

PLEASE REVIEW!

**~Krystal Lily Potter~ **


	21. 20 The Beginning and the End

**Harry Potter and the Elements of Life **

**By:** Krystal Lily Potter

**Chapter 20:** The Beginning and the End ****

**Rated:** PG

**Summary:** When Harry's fourth year ended he was sent to find two girls with raven black hair and emerald green eyes: Jasmine and Gemma Potter, his two sisters. As the year went on Harry got extraordinary powers. Sirius was freed and it also Lily was alive. But then something started killing Gryffindors. Now history's repeating itself, the Keeper of Hufflepuff (Gemma) was hung by the Keeper of Slytherin (Voldemort). The Aurors are falling and the teachers must fight, leaving the students alone. Harry and Jasmine are in a race against time to find the last four Elements of Life before Voldemort reaches the school...which has gone down to mere minutes. Also they find out the truth about themselves and what Dumbledore has really been keeping from them.

**Note:** well this is the second last chapter and the 'battle scene' chapter. The next chapter is simply how everything turns out. A quick summary of what happened later on...  
  


**Note2:** I just realized this...why was Harry so worried about the Basilisk's stare KILLING him in the Chamber of Secrets. Sure I know it makes sense, he was the only one at the time that could save Ginny and all but that's not the point I'm getting at...the basilisk's stare wouldn't kill him unless he knocked his glasses off and looked at it. With his glasses on it was just petrify him, like what happened to Colin Creevey (With the camera) and Justin (Seeing it through Nick)...just thought I'd point that out...I know I'm a sped (LOL)

   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort led his Death Eaters through Hogsmead, although it wasn't as easy a task as he originally believed. All the villagers were working together to try and stop him from getting to Hogwarts. 

It was insane here! Even the blasted little kids were helping. They hid in the houses or on the roofs and threw everything at Death Eaters from pebbles to butcher knives. Honestly it actually amused Voldemort a little bit to see these small children fighting his Death Eaters, although he did have to kill one of the older ones because that kid actually killed one of his Death Eaters by stabbing it in the head! 

Although he ignored it, there was a worried feeling deep down in his empty heart. It was a surprise Voldemort actually didn't notice it because it was the first feeling he had there in along time.

He could taste the victory in his mouth. He would kill the Potter twins with his bare hands like he did with their sister. 

Years ago Peter Pettigrew had come to him and told him part of a prophecy he heard someone say, but he had gotten kicked out of the bar before hearing the last of it.

  
Voldemort had to choose between Neville Longbottom, Jasmine Potter, Gemma Potter and Harry Potter. He had actually hid and watched all four children.

He knew who was the one with the power to defeat him the second he saw the child. He remembered clearly, the young boy had stared directly at him with those piercing emerald eyes. And an odd feeling went through him. He didn't know what it was but it made him realize Harry Potter had to be killed.

And now he, along with his remaining sister would die in less then a few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although Harry knew he wasn't the Keeper of Gryffindor or anything he was determined to win.

_'Stupid Dumbledore...making us believe we were something we're not,'_ He thought darkly. 

Jasmine shifted nervously as his side. 

  
They both stood in front of the gates, waiting for Voldemort to show up. They knew he was traveling through Hogsmead at this very minute. 

The way the teams would work is when one team got too tired they'd fall back and another one would take their place and so on. 

The hidden fighters were basically back up in case anything bad happened like the amount fighting got to small.

The retrieval team was scattered all around the area, hidden. Harry knew he couldn't stop them from firing hexes and other lighter spells.

"Damn even if they do cheering charms it'll help distract the Death Eaters," Harry muttered under his breath.

Jasmine looked at him and said, "If something happens...the worse, the guards and 'healers' have permission to leave and fight right?"

"Only if the worst happens," Harry said well nodding.

She gulped then said, "Harry, I'm glad I met you. Thank you for brining me into this world. Despite the horror I've seen in my short time here, I've had a great time here all the same. I would have never knowing my family other wise or what I could truly do. You gave me a place to fit in, a place where I belong. I haven't seen as much of you...and I know I never will, but I'm here with you all through this...willing to help as much as possible."

Harry stared at her then said, "No, I should be thanking you. God knows where I'd be if I never met you and Gemma. I'd probably be running off too...the Ministry of Magic and end up getting Sirius killed or something. (Sorry, I just had to add that in) I'd never had known mom was alive. I wouldn't have told Hermione how I felt about her...the list goes on and on. You, mom, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and I'll even make a small place for Dean, are all I have now."

She smiled and him and hugged him then said, "So, we're in this together all the way through."

"All the way," Harry smiled and nodded. Both then got a disturbed face as they heard something else.

"I'm with you too...even if you can't see me." 

"Gemma..." Jasmine muttered. Suddenly there was an explosion and Death Eaters started coming into view.

"Here we go," Harry mumbled. Jasmine nodded and they waited for the beginning of the end to come.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort stopped and stared at the area in front of him.

"What is it Master?" One of his servants he recently got out of Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange, asked. She was considered one of his most loyal servants, even over her husband. She was one of the people that tortured the Longbottoms to insanity...and was proud of it.

His eyes held hunger in it and his Death Eaters could see why. There standing in front of the gate was Harry and Jasmine Potter.

"Master, doesn't it seem the least bit odd they are standing in the middle of the road, in front of the gates to Hogwarts, with no one protecting them," Lucius Malfoy said to his master.

  
"No it does not," Voldemort said, "After Dumbledore left they probably ignored his orders and came outside. I do not know what their moronic plan was but it ends now!" 

They continued forwards but stopped once they were about 10 yards from the twins. 

"Now this is amusing. You two think you can stand up to a whole army?" Voldemort sid getting laughs from his Death Eaters.

Jasmine got a scandalized look on her face and said, "Heavens no."

"We just think we can stand up to you," Harry said, finishing his sister's sentence and stressing the you.

Voldemort's eyes flicked in amusement and he said, "Really? Well it's a lot harder to beat the killer of Dumbledore."

"What?" Jasmine said, her blue eyes flashing in confusion.

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead...under my wand, which you will be too, very soon." 

"Like hell," Harry suddenly spat at him, getting surprised looks from everyone as he stepped in between his sister and the murderer of his father and sister. 

"What did you say?" Voldemort hissed.

"LIKE HELL!" Harry yelled again, his voice with sheer sudden rage in it.

"So be it Potter. You just sentenced this entire school to doom," Voldemort hissed. He then muttered to his Death Eaters, "Kill everyone."

Harry's eyes flashed and he smirked and said, "Wrong against Voldie."

  
That made the man's red eyes turn to him with anger and he said, "What did you say."

"It's time for you to meet you're end. History isn't repeating itself this time...last time it was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor against Slytherin. This time its all of us again you," Jasmine said from her spot behind her brother.

A few Death Eaters stared with confusion but moved forwards to take Hogwarts as their own. Not knowing that this was exactly what Harry had hoped would happen.

"NOW!" he yelled.

Suddenly, much to the Death Eaters shock, curses flew out of every direction. Soon later students started appearing out of the surrounding woods.  

They had the upper hand at the moment, they knew they did as many of them stunned the Death Eaters. Some older teenagers used more complicated hexes.

"Crucio!"

"Progeto!"

"Stupefy!" 

"Avada Kedavra!"

Everyone was waiting for these power curses to come as they fought. The Death Eaters knocked out of their surprised and rushed into the attack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily pushed herself through the thick bush of the forest. Instead of going through Hogsmead and getting noticed. She, one some unspoken account, was now the leader of the ones that remained.

Sirius was less then two steps behind her, then Remus was right behind him. All were trying their hardest to get to Hogwarts.

Lily stopped as she stared at an unfamiliar group of trees.

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Lets Remus and I lead for now...you did a great job. We just know this forest better."  
  


She nodded, knowing there wasn't any time for stupidity or arguing...even Snape seemed to realize that.

As they drew closer to the school they heard several explosions and saw a few curses fly into the air.

They all sped up, realizing that they were too late to stop the Death Eaters from taking over the school. They were probably fighting each other to see who would kill who.

Lily once again got in the lead spot and pushed the door open. Her stopped, her emerald eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

  
Students and Death Eaters were fighting it out...all the way.

Some Death Eaters were on the ground, dead, wounded or stunned. Some students were in the same positions.

"TEAM 2!" a male voice yelled suddenly.

They watched well the students retreated and even more showed up, all ready and fresh for battle. 

McGonagall almost had a heart attack as she knows the small first and second years grabbed the hurt, dead and almost dead and brining them into the school.

Flitwick noticed the guards at the door were taking their job seriously. They'd only let the first years pass.

Now it was Lily's turn to almost have a heart attack as a Death Eater crashed into the trees beside them. But that's not why. It was who attacked the Death Eater that almost gave her that o so wanted heart attack. Jasmine.

The black haired girl had sweat on her face and quiet a few scrapes and bruises, but all of them could see the determined look on her face as she returned to the battle without acknowledging them.   
  
They knew she had seen them though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione quickly worked at Healing the students. She was determined to do the best job she could. 

Although there was no help to wake the dead...

Many people had come through so far. Many she had known...

Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan, Cho Chang, Alicia Spinnet...any many more she didn't know.

She was relieved that no on had turned out to be Harry yet, as selfish as it sounded. 

The "medical" team was doing their best, but they were loosing many people...despite all their efforts.

"We need Madam Pomfrey!" Someone yelled.

  
"She's dead," A second year said as he walked inside. He had blood on his robes and was helping Lee Jordan in. 

"Oh Lee, are you ok?" Katie asked him. She too was on the medical team.

He flashed her a smile and said, "No need to worry my little 6th year friend. Fred and George are also putting up one hell of a fight."

  
"I don't see why I'm here," Ron mumbled. He had been on the team to stay behind too.

"Don't you get it Ron?" Hermione asked, "Harry put us here so we wouldn't die...or at least that's what he hopes."

  
"What about Fred and George?"  
  


"They couldn't have everybody they wanted to stay behind stay back...and knowing Fred and George they would have killed him if he had made them stay," Dean said.

  
"And we know why Harry made you stay, for Jasmine," Hermione said with a smile.

  
Dean sighed and shook his head, his eyes wide with amusement and worry as they all returned to work.

  
The only amusing thing that happened then whole time really was watching Katie chase Lee around...his arm had been cut open and the potion was extremely painful, so he ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry wiped some blood from his mouth as he stuck another Death Eater with a Sleeping Curse.

He had gotten many curses himself and was banged up quite a bit.

  
Students were shooting him confused looks at this, they had gotten the impression throughout the year that Harry was all powerful.

'That makes two of us,' He thought darkly as Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of him.

"You know Potter...I will take great pleasure in killing you," Malfoy said and raised his wand in front of him.

"No you won't, you can't kill me," Harry spat out the ducked as the Cruciatus Curse was flung at him.  
  
"You will die on this day Potter," Lucius hissed.

"No dad, you will," A voice said from behind him. Lucius turned around just in time to get hit with a freezing spell, incasing his body with ice and making him fall to the ground. 

Harry met Draco's eyes for a second and both nodded and took off fighting Death Eaters in different directions.

Jasmine suddenly ran to her brother, crashing with him roughly. He stared at her as she panted and said, "Mom, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall and some others are over there...but Dumbledore isn't with them."

Harry stared at her for a few moments and said, "He really is dead."

That made her stare at him in horror and she said, "What do we do now?"

"It doesn't matter...Dumbledore couldn't defeat him," Harry said.

"So you finally admit it," Voldemort said. He had finally reached the twins once again.

"You never knew?" Harry asked, "Then why in the world did you attack us all those years ago?"

Voldemort stared at them, and then said, "So you finally found the prophecy. I was unfortunate to have only heard part of it. How did it go? Oh yes, '_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...born to those that have defied him thrice him, Born as the seventh month dies...',_ it did not end there, I know there was more to it."

"Well maybe you do have brains," Jasmine muttered.  
  
Voldemort chuckled at the younger girl and said, "You have no idea how hard it was to track down the stupid prophecy child as we had grown to call it, only to find it could be one of four children. Now naturally we originally thought it was a certain Neville Longbottom because he was only a small child, but something changed my mind. I was in disguise at the time stalking the Longbottoms. Then there in the park I seen the little brat playing with your sisters, and I seen you sitting alone. This made me curious...I walked a little closer and you looked at him. I admit it; I got an odd feeling of foreboding...something told me you would be no good for my new world. It was then I realized you were the one I needed to get rid of...not Longbottom or your sisters...you."  
  


His eyes blazed around the battle for a moment, "Although that seems to be slightly more complicated that I originally thought."

"You won't win Voldemort," Harry growled.

  
"We shall see..." Voldemort said with a smirk. He suddenly drew his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" 

Neither one of the twins had seen it coming. They both just stood their, frozen.

"Crucio!" An angry voice yelled. Voldemort had hit the ground in pain. 

Both twins found themselves on the ground...Sirius Black was on top of them and the emerald streak of light flashed over them like a laser light.

He stood up and helped them both up, growling darkly at the dark wizard in front of him much like a dog would.

Jasmine's eyes looked over at their mother who had her wand out and was shaking in rage. Lily had just used an Unforgivable curse and would do it again too.

"Don't dare touch my children," She hissed, her voice was colder and more dangerous then one Voldemort had yet to hear. 

The students noticed some teachers and Aurors joining the fight. This made them fight even harder.

"Sirius, you're as pathetic as always," The cold voice of Bellatrix Lestrange said to him.

"You know Bella," He said with a dangerous tone, "We should see really who is more pathetic...and now is a great time." He threw a curse at her, knocking her off her feet and about 20 feet back.

A Death Eater came up behind Lily, but she shot a shock curse at him.

The battle was now getting very bloody. At the arrival of the teachers all of the groups, including the hidden group had came out and started fighting.

It was totally off plan, but Harry could care less.

Jasmine was now fighting with a witch with wild brown hair, her eyes held an insane look.

She screamed as she got hit with the torturing curse. Suddenly a young woman with long straight black hair and dark blue eyes appeared out of no where and actually kicked the Death Eater in the head, rendering her unconscious. 

Jasmine looked at her curiously and she said, "I'm Tonks...an Auror and cousin of Sirius over there, don't worry I'm on your side."

She nodded and turned to stare at the battle. Tears welded up in her eyes as she saw person after person dying, Dark and Light.

"Voldemort can't win," She muttered, starting to feel odd, "He just can't."

The oddest thing ever happened next, a light white glow appeared over her heart, then that light shot into the air in front of her and an orb appeared. It was pale silver in color. She would have sworn for a minute her heart had stopped...the Element of Light was inside her all along! 

Harry turned around and stared at her...his scars were bleeding once again and he had many open cuts now....but refused to stop fighting. His eyes widened and he said, "Light..." 

Voldemort also started with surprise, not noticing a black glow over where his heart should have been. Suddenly, in reaction to its opposite, the darkness flew out and joined light side by side. It slowly turned into a dark gray one. The Element of Darkness.

Jasmine quickly grasped both in her hands, claiming them. They glowed then flew back to the shield they were stored in that was currently located in Dumbledore's office.

Voldemort wasn't impressed by this at all as he quickly threw a purple colored curse at her. It struck her in the stomach, throwing her back several feet and onto the ground, unconscious.

"JASMINE!" Harry yelled to her and rushed through several curses heading his way to get to his sister. He winced in pain as three or four Cruciatus curses smashed into him at the exact same time. He didn't care though; his sister was the only thing on his mind at the moment. 

He knelt down next to her and shook her well saying, "Jasmine, wake up!"

She wouldn't wake up, but Harry was relieved to see that she was breathing.

Remus ducked a Killing Curse and knelt down next to Harry. He muttered something under his breath. Jasmine didn't move. He cursed under his breath and said, "Get her inside."

Harry motioned for two of the first years to come over.

A boy and a girl came over and Harry said, "Get her inside...and don't stop for anything on the way, understand."

  
They both nodded their heads, the boy picked up her arms and the girl picked up her legs and they both took off towards the castle.

Terry Boot was one of the ones still standing guard as they approached. His eyes widened and he said, "Here, I'll run in and give her to them."

They looked at each other, shrugged and passed her over to Terry. In relation Terry quickly ran into the Great Hall.

  
He burst in the door and looked around, spotting Dean, Hermione and Ron all sitting together.

He took off towards them. As he drew closer Dean looked over and his face went pale and he said, "Jasmine?! What happened to her?"

"No clue," Terry said, "But just in case I knew I had to get her in here very quickly. I don't want you to lose her like I lost...well yes...here." He passed her over, nodded to the others and ran back outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was now livid from the Death Eaters harming his sister, and he wasn't the only one. Lil fought fiercely with every Death Eater in her way, claming her title as a dueling expert once again. Sirius was still fighting with Bellatrix, but once and awhile when she was down he'd hit another Death Eater. Remus was just hitting any Death Eater that came towards him.

Voldemort stood in the center of all the battles once again, laughing evilly at all of this. Harry scowled at that. He started making his way over to the Dark Lord firing hexes at random people that got in his way.

Finally they were face to face. The Boy Who Lived and the Dark Lord. 

"So Potter, are you finally ready to face me like a man?" Voldemort hissed.

"More like are _you_ ready to face _me_," Harry's voice was firm yet challenging, he wanted Voldemort to make the first move.

"You don't fool me Potter," He said and muttered curse words Harry hadn't heard in his life before now. The ground underneath his feet shook, sending him into his back. A little surprised from that, he slowly pushed himself on the ground. 

Voldemort smirked and uttered the words, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry reached for his wand, only to find that it wasn't there. His eyes widened in horror as he felt his whole body turn numb. He couldn't move and he couldn't stop the curse from hitting him like he had the year before.

Just before the curse was about to crash into him Lily suddenly ran in front of Harry. She faced her back towards the curse and held Harry in her arms. She closed her eyes tightly and muttered, "Tell your sister I'll always love both of you forever."

Harry stared in shock as the curse hit her back, sending them both flying. He let out a groan as he smacked the ground. Although he didn't care. His eyes were on his mother's now deadly still figure.

He tried to find a pulse, breathing...anything! There was nothing...she was dead. Harry felt, for the first time in along time, hot tears in his eyes, ones that refused to leave their current position. 

Voldemort let out a dark laugh, he might not have killed Harry but the other was out of the way. He didn't realize what a stupid mistake he just made. 

Remus went deadly pale, his eyes were wide with shock and surprise. Sirius on the other hand looked like he was about to rip the head off someone.

Harry's fists clenched and he stood up and stared at Voldemort with eyes full of sheer hate and said, "YOU – FUCKING – BASTARD!"

"Now, now Potter...language," Voldemort replied, and looked surprised at the reply he got.

"DON'T LANGUAGE POTTER ME! YOU JUST FUCKING KILL MY MOTHER!" Harry was positively shaking with rage; his red aura was clearly seen around him once again.   
**_  
Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_**  
  


"You want me Voldemort, here I am. Leave them all out of this," Harry hissed darkly at him. Not noticing a white glow over his heart and a black one over his mothers.

**_Here I am - it's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true_**

Voldemort's eyes grew wide as he saw the glow, knowing exactly what they were.

Harry's eyes followed Voldemort's and he gasped. They found them all...

Harry touched his hand over his heart, right where the glowing was and felt the power from it radiate in him, and he felt the beat of his heart along with it, telling him to keep fighting. 

**_It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts  
It's a new day - it 's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
  
_**

He took a deep breath and concentrated on the object he knew was inside him...it was there all along.

The Element of Death suddenly appeared in front of him, making him look back at his mother sadly, she was really gone now...this pitch black orb was here to prove it.

'I want to live...to win this...for everyone else to live...for the life of the world,' He thought to himself.

Suddenly there was an explosion of white light as the Element of Life appeared in front of him. He took it and the orb of Darkness into his hands and instead of flying to the shield...the shield flew to him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_  
**Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come**_

Jasmine's eyes suddenly snapped open and she jerked straight up. Her blue eyes looked at all the curious people now staring at her.

She stood up and quickly rushed out of the Great Hall.

"JASMINE!" Hermione yelled at her and rushed after her friend, only to crash into her as she stopped at the door.

Jasmine watched the glow as it went into the shield of Elements. All of the small orbs were glowing bright, making almost every on looker cover their eyes from fear in injury.

****

**_Here we are - still going strong  
Right here in the place where we belong_**

A Light glow overtook her body and she muttered, "Here we go." 

Hermione stared at her friend as her normal feeling left...and a feeling of power over took it. That's when it hit her...all along there hadn't really been anything special about either Potter...none of them.

Jasmine looked directly at her brother. A feeling of terrifying power surrounded him. She knew this was it, the end of what they thought was the beginning of a world of darkness. 

**_It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts_**

Harry stared at Voldemort as the light went into him. For the first time in his life he really truly felt he could win.

He felt the eyes of all the students outside on him, with hope in their hearts. He felt his sister staring at him with pride and Hermione was staring at him with amazement. The most satisfying one on the other hand was the feeling of fear he was detecting...coming from Voldemort himself.

  
"What's wrong Tom?" Harry chuckled.

  
"What did you just call me?" Voldemort snarled.

  
**_It's a new day - it 's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
  
_**

"you're name...Tom Riddle...you know the Heir of Slytherin," Harry smirked at this, "Isn't it ironic that you think Pureblood's are the only one's that are supposed to live...when you yourself aren't a pureblood." Many people started with surprise now. "Yeah you even told me yourself, or rather you're 16-year-old self did in the Chamber of Secrets." 

Voldemort looked positively livid now.

"Don't try anything," Harry growled, "I can kill you in an instant now."

"I'd like to see you try," Voldemort replied.

  
Harry couldn't help but smirk about the situation; he was egging Voldemort on so he wouldn't notice that his Death Eaters were slowly being trapped...unable to warn their leader of the danger he was in. 

**_Here I am  
Here I am  
Waiting for you_**

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

The green light streaked towards Harry, but he stayed in one spot. His eyes seemed to get twice as bright as the curse reflected off them just as it hit him.

A few people screamed and Voldemort started laughing evilly. 

As the light slowly vanished Harry said, "Is that all you've got?"

Even Voldemort stared at him with surprise.

"You don't know what I am do you?" Harry hissed, "I'm not this stupid "Keeper of Gryffindor" or anything else...I'm a Death Master."

Voldemort seemed to pale at that, but no one else knew what it was.

"Yes...Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, a Death Master, and his sister, Jasmine Potter a Light Mistress...ironic ain't it?" Harry said and rolled his eyes. He then got a serious look on his face and said, "This ends here now Voldie."

Voldemort got a very angry look on his face, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

The light seemed larger then normal as it started to head towards Harry. Harry on the other hand threw his wand back, which automatically flew into his sister's hands. 

Everyone stared in shock as Harry literally ran into the curse.

****

**_Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_**  
  


He drew Gryffindor's sword out of his belt, it had been hidden by his invisibility clock the entire time. 

"I guess everyone should know the truth..." Harry muttered. Then an eerie voice was heard echoing through the air so everyone could hear it.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal..._

_But he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not..._

_And either must die at the hands of the other..._

_For neither can live well the other survives..._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... _

**_Here I am - just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true_**

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE PROPHECY!" Voldemort yelled.

  
"Too bad you knew it a few moments too late," Harry said and brought sword back, then stabbed Voldemort through the chest with it. 

The Dark Lord's eyes widened as he felt the life being sucked out of him. His soul started to escape like it did so many years ago...but instead it was pulled into a small pendent that seemed to appear out of no where. There was a terrible screeching sound then it was just...over.

There was along shocking pause...Harry even dropped the sword from sheer surprise. 

Suddenly cheers started to rise through the crowds...the remaining Death Eaters were all unconscious from pain...the Dark Marks reacted badly to Voldemort's Death.

**_It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts_**

Harry looked around, he was shocked that he had just killed somebody, but something in his heart told him what he did was right.

Maybe it was the relief and happiness on everyone's faces. 

For the first time in his life he seen Malfoy smile widely, not a cruel smile but a genuine smile as he found Blaise and hugged her tightly. She too had a wide smile on her face.

There was much blood...and just as many tears, but the smiles and joy filled the air more then anything else.

**_It's a new day - it 's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
  
_**

"HARRY!"

Harry had just put the sword back in his belt and had turned around to see Hermione running towards him.

  
He smiled greatly had spun her around as she ran into his arms. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. 

"Harry, don't dare do anything stupid like that again," She said well crying.

  
"I won't Mione...I promise," Harry mumbled. He looked over her shoulder and saw Jasmine's terrified face. He followed her gaze then mumbled, "Mom..."  
  


Hermione, without leaving his grasp turned around and stared at Jasmine, who was staring at their mother's dead body with pain in her eyes. 

Harry made a motion for her to join them and she quickly went beside Hermione in her brother's arms.

Tears poured down her cheeks and onto the ground. Although nobody noticed it at first the ruined ground around them started to 'heal'. Although not Harry did notice it.

"Healing...this is what I was meant to do...prove that people can heal," Jasmine muttered.

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and one on Jasmine's and stared at the school sadly. 

**_It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts  
It's a new day - it 's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
  
_**

Nobody noticed three figures standing side by side smiling happily at the group below...everything was finally as it should be.

Dean walked over and Jasmine went to him.

"You finally did it Harry," Hermione said.

  
"No," He replied, "We all did it. We all just needed a new start...and now its alive...with the beating of our hearts."

She smiled and hugged him tightly again. Nobody was left without tears on this day, even Harry had finally let his slip from their resting place in his emerald eyes.   
  
**_Here I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin standin in our way  
Here I am_**

"Thank you Harry for finally winning...for us," Gemma muttered as she, James Potter and Lily Potter all passed through to heaven together...their job on Earth was finally done.  
  
**_Here I am - this is me_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Krystal:** WHOOT! The next chapter is the last one! 

  
**Daniel:** Well that's a shocker

**Krystal:** Shut up

**Daniel:** Make me

**Krystal:** We are not going through this for the millionth time...

**Daniel:** Agreed, but only because I'm impressed you're really gonna finish this.

**Krystal:** Yeah. Now I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters...I DO, on the other hand, own Jasmine and Gemma Potter.  I also don't own the song. It's "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams...my friend suggested it. If you picture it in your head this would fit...for like after a battle scene...and I'll add here that I'm terrible at writing battle scenes... 

**Daniel:** Yup, and here's the reviewers below!

**Krystal:** Yeah, well see ya'll later! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last one will be up shortly...it won't be anywhere as long as this one though...

  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed, flamed or whatever...even those who just read this pathetic story but didn't review!

Thank you to the reviewers of chapter 19:

**_Kimpotter1 _**- sorry if I took too long to update...I did put a lot of work between homework and stuff for this chapter...its so bad though that nobody can probably notice it...

**_Phyre_****_ Spryte15_** – Thanks for reviewing and saying that was a good chapter!

**_HM _**– Yea I bet...is this soon enough for you or are you gonna bug me to write faster? LOL! I'm just kidden...I'm really hyper right now so I'm just coming up with retarded replies right now...sorta...not really...ok no I'm not, until now...

**_KuTiExAzNxAnGeL_******– Wow you're really glad I updated?! Shocker there! LOL! Glad you really like it...I've seen you're screen name somewhere before haven't I? Sorry, I think I'm suffering from tiny memory syndrome (LOL) 

Thank you guys! Means a lot to me! Now I'm off to bed so I can try and finish this up tomorrow!

Please review!

**_~Krystal Lily Potter~_**


	22. 21 Epilogue

**Harry Potter and the Elements of Life **

**By:** Krystal Lily Potter

**Chapter 21:** Epilogue ****

**Rated:** PG

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The days after the final battle were one of the most confusing ones any of us have ever lived, even me!_

_Fudge had been kicked from the Ministry of Magic office for not believing Dumbledore about Voldemort in the first place. Arthur Weasley replaced him and I can say that it was one of the best choices anybody could ever make._

_There were many sacrifices made in those terrible battles, I'll admit that. When I look back now I realize really how much dumb luck I really had on my side at the time._

_Albus Dumbledore's spirit finally rests in piece. He actually came back and apologized to both Jasmine and me. We accepted it full heartedly, knowing he had all the right reasons to do it._

_Now lets go back so you can know what happened in my last two years at Hogwarts..._

_After Professor Dumbledore's death no one other then Professor McGonagall became the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She wasn't Dumbledore though. I knew whenever I walked up those stairs I wouldn't see the twinkling blue eyes hidden behind half moon spectacles as I had come to get used to._

_Sirius took Professor McGonagall's place as Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor, lets just say Snape plays fairly now other wise Ravenclaw would end up winning every year._

_Remus is starting to work with other werewolves, to prove to them that they can lead normal lives. Snape's new potion he created proved to help them._

_  
Snape, now there's one I wished I could forget, even after all that he still held a grudge towards me...although he let Jasmine off...I think he had a soft spot for my mom and Jasmine does look a lot like her. Snape made a potion that makes it so a werewolf will not change on a full moon, as long as they drink it a week before hand. Remus has been thankful for that since the day Snape handed the tester one to him._

_The other remaining Professors and Aurors all went their own ways basically...Flitwick finally retired...meaning Ravenclaw also needed a new Head of House and Charm's teacher._

_Now sixth year went normally enough, except at the first of the year we had to do our OWLs because we never got the chance in 5th year. Hermione was panicking so badly when she heard that._

_At first I thought I wanted to be an Auror but instead I choose another career rout. _

_Let's see...who else can I talk about?_

_Ron! Yeah...after 5th year I handed over the Quidditch Captain to Ron. He had been shocked greatly and asked why. I had simply replied I just couldn't keep up with everything._

_Our team won in both 6th and 7th year..._

_Lavender and Parvati's changes surprised everyone! They learned to be more logical and less like snots, both still to this day get along with Hermione and Jasmine very well._

_Seamus, and Neville, they both turned out to pass their OWLs and NEWTs, but I haven't seen either of them sense then, I have no clue what they're doing now or where they even are. Although I did hear rumors that Neville was an Auror in __America__. An Auror just like his parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom had been._

_Dean, well I always see him now! I can't get rid of the bloody brat! He's always around Jasmine! I'm just kidding! He's a great friend and I know he'll stay with Jas. _

_Hermione aced all her OWLs and NEWTs, coming out on the top of our class. Needless to say she was delighted, she was worried Jasmine or I would outdo her, but I promised I would do nothing of the sort. She laughed and said I probably couldn't anyway...Jasmine was the real one she was worried about. She had been Headgirl in our 7th year, unsurprisingly._

_Jasmine and I, well I guess we're still a little bit of the 'odd ones', in a sense. For 6th and 7th year we lived with Sirius, but after that I moved out. Jasmine on the other hand continued living with Sirius for a year or two before moving in with Dean. I was made Headboy in 7th year, and Jasmine took Hermione's place as a normal prefect. It was odd, after that final battle all those little 'special' powers we had just vanished. Dumbledore's spirit explained that they were in our bodies but would only come out whenever there's danger around, which I hope won't be any time soon._

_My last two years of Hogwarts weren't nearly as dull as they sound though. In 6th year I ended up in the hospital wing several times from getting hit with curses from Death Eater's children and plus it didn't help when I crashed into the ground on my broom well going 80 miles an hour. Talk about painful. I got a lecture for a week from both my sister an girlfriend!_

_In seventh year, like I mentioned Hermione and I were named Headboy and girl. By this time the curses seemed to low down a little bit _

_Now after Hogwarts...___

_Like I mentioned I have no clue about Seamus, and I only heard that Neville was an Auror, although I do know about everyone else._

_Parvati turned out to be a model for a magazine...really none of us had seen exactly that coming but none of us were really surprised. She doesn't really have a steady relationship, its more like ok you this year and maybe you next year. Really she's not that bad...it could be 'ok you this week and you next week'. _

_Ron, oh man this story here is good, Ron and Lavender had a little 'accident' when they were 18, and with that Ronald Weasley Junior was born...but we all call him RJ. Ron (Senior) go signed by the Chudley Cannons and is now their full time Keeper! Man was he ever happy! Lavender is now a Mediwitch, none of us EVER seen that one coming, it was almost like a slap in the face. Maybe it was a good thing though, she's in charge of the children's ward and she always needs to bring in RJ and Violet into work with her since Ron is usually at Quidditch practice! Violet is their daughter._

_RJ is currently a happy little three year old with striking red hair and rich brown eyes well Violet is a small year old girl with curly striking red hair and dull blue eyes. Looks like they kept up the Weasley tradition with the red hair._

_The Weasley family is HUGE now...I know it was big before but wow._

_(Note: The only Weasley I killed was Ginny, right? Well sorry if I did kill another one and I mention that person here...for the life of me I can't remember...)_

_The oldest of the new generation of Weasleys is Michael Weasley, Bill and Fleur's son. He too has the Weasley red hair blue he has Fleur's silver-blue eyes. He's currently 6-years-old, apparently he didn't tell Mrs Weasley that she had a grandson until he was three years old. _

_(Note: If you do the math then Michael would have been born when Harry and the other's were in their 5th year at Hogwarts) _

_Charlie's son is Jared Weasley is 5-years-old, with red hair and green-brown eyes. Mrs Weasley knew about him from the beginning. I'm not sure who the mother was because apparently she died during child birth. _

_  
Percy has no children yet but he is married to Penelope __Clearwater__ (Now Weasley) and she's excepting a child soon. Percy still works at the Ministry of Magic. _

_Fred is now married to Angelina and had...you guessed it, twins. But instead of two bad Weasley boys he got two girls instead. They're 2-years-old. One is named Britney and the other is Christina. Both have the Weasley red hair but Britney has Fred's mischievous blue eyes well Christina has Angelina's calm, cool brown eyes. _

_George married Katie after she finished school. They have a 2-yearld daughter named Jennifer. She has the same wild hair as her cousin's (Fred's kids) and he has Katie's light green-blue eyes._

_They finally opened their own joke shop, Angelina and Katie both work there too. It's called Weasley Wizard Wheezes (Triple W for short)._

_Jasmine is now pregnant with her and Dean's first child, wonder if it's gonna be a girl or a boy. Jasmine is now an Auror but she's now on maternity leave, her child's due next week. Dean works in the Department of Experimental Charms; Jasmine requested a charm to make pain during labor even less. Needless to say I don't think poor Dean will be able to stop her from beating him up when it happens._

_The last I heard Draco and Blaise had a 1-year-old son. I think they called him Xander Malfoy. I do know that they're not married yet though. Blaise, as far as I know, isn't working. Although I do know Draco is doing something at the Ministry too...but I'm not positive what it is yet. _

_Now Hermione and I?__ Well we got married just after we got out of Hogwarts. I mean it. It was just before my 18th birthday, but it wasn't a big thing, the only ones present were Mr and Mrs Granger, Sirius and Jasmine. _

_Last year, on August 31st, Hermione gave birth to twins. Daniel and Krystal Potter. Needless to say Hermione's a little jealous that they both look more like me. Daniel is almost the spitting image of me when I was a baby except for a few things. His hair is mostly a dark brown with natural black streaks in and his eyes are dark brown with an emerald green ring around it. _

_Krystal on the other hand has raven black hair with dark brown streaks and emerald green eyes with a ring of dark brown around it. It's sad really. Daniel looks just like me and Krystal looks like a female version of me. _

_Hermione often laughs that Krystal will turn out to be like me well Daniel will be like her, and from what I can see so far it'll probably be true._

_Hermione took Flitwick's place as the Charms teacher, although she politely refused to be the head of Ravenclaw, after all she was a Gryffindor. Professor Sinistra now has that position. _

_And me?__ Well I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor McGonagall offered me the position the day of Graduation. I've been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ever since. Look's like the jinx is finally gone._

_Jinx is finally gone...you have no idea how true that is. Many more lives then the ones I mentioned were touched by this war by far._

_SO many people died that day, so many I couldn't possibly save._

_I know things won't say calm forever, where there's light there's darkness and we can do nothing to change that. Like I said many times before, everything comes in pairs..._

_Signed,_

_Harry James Potter,_

_The Boy Who Lived_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry smiled as he finished writing his journal. The last one that he would ever write. He had to end it some how.

Sighing he turned around and saw a baby trying to crawl up the stairs, only to tumble backwards.

His eyes widened and he bounded across the room and caught her before she could hurt herself. As he stood up straight with his daughter in his arms he thought, _'Thank god for Quidditch reflexes.' _

As if hearing what he said Krystal laughed happily at him.

He shook his had and said, "You're gonna be just like me."

She smiled at him and took the pendent around his neck into his hand and stared at it. It looked like a small silver shield with 12 small gems in it. She would probably forget about ever holding it but this small baby held the Elements of Life in her hand...not realizing how special they really were.

  
Harry smiled as he looked over to Hermione, who was asleep on the couch with Daniel. Then he frowned. He knew his children were special and they would have extraordinary days at Hogwarts like he himself had.

  
How did he know?

On the right side of both twins' foreheads was a thin, lightning shaped birthmark, the mark of power, the mark of victory, the mark of survival...the mark of the legend that would always remain on Harry Potter's head. The mark of a lightning shaped scar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_~Krystal Lily Potter~_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
